


Kinktober 2020 - ATZ + SKZ

by hongism



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Breeding, Choking, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Humiliation, Impact Play, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Knotting, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Painplay, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Soft sex, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Strapping, Threesome - F/M/M, Tongue Sucking, Vaginal Fingering, soft smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 50,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongism/pseuds/hongism
Summary: A collection of my Kinktober 2020 fics from my tumblr. Includes Ateez and Stray Kids. Each day is a different kink, some have more than one member
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Choi Jongho/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 344





	1. Day 1 - biting/marking - hwang hyunjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: marking/biting - Hwang Hyunjin  
> thigh marking/biting, oral sex f, fingering, cum eating, dirty talk, use of ‘kitten’ as a pet name   
> Title: Touch

You can’t sleep.

Not because you aren’t tired or able to – you would be asleep right now if not for your boyfriend, who keeps tossing and turning in bed without cease, and that’s the reason why you’re currently glaring at the ceiling as though it’s offended you in some way. Hyunjin seems oblivious to your predicament; he shifts under the sheets, tugging the blanket off your body, and heaves a deep sigh when he still can’t get comfortable.

“Babe,” you call out at last, finally fed up with his incessant movements after what feels like three hours (it was probably only three minutes realistically, but the details aren’t important). Hyunjin whips towards you. Through the darkness, you catch the way his pale long hair shifts to fall over his face. You reach out and brush the loose strands out of the way, unable to hold back the soft smile that creeps onto your lips. He catches your hand in his. Lips dance over your fingertips, and you press your fingers further against his mouth, engrossed in the warmth he provides. 

“What’s up?” He asks after kissing your fingers several times. You exhale a laugh through your nose.

“That’s what I was going to ask you. You’ve been tossing and turning for what feels like hours. You good?” 

Even in the shadows, you can make out the bright blush that speeds up Hyunjin’s neck and cheeks. 

“Y-Yeah, just woke up from a dream and can’t fall back asleep.”

“Was it a nightmare?” You inquire, reaching out to brush your hand over Hyunjin’s flushed cheek. Your thumb drags over his warm skin. He quickly shakes his head in response then presses his lips to the palm of your hand.

“A good dream. A really really good dream.” You don’t need to ask what he means by that, because he shifts closer to you, and as he moves, his crotch brushes against your thigh. The prominent imprint of his erection prods your skin, and you nearly huff a laugh out. Of course, he’d wake up from a sex dream and not be able to fall asleep. “Can I… can I show you what happened in it?”

You’re exhausted to the point of nearly falling asleep as Hyunjin talks to you, but there’s no way you’re going to turn down this offer.

“I’m tired,” you whine only to give him a hard time. Hyunjin puffs his cheeks full of air.

“You get to just sit back and let me take care of you, I promise.”

Pursing your lips slightly, you give him a hesitant nod, but both of you know that you weren’t going to deny him in the first place. Hyunjin pushes himself up, large hands coming to rest on your waist, and you let him gently move you onto your back. A soft sigh slips past your lips. He eases you back further, then his hands work a path down your waist and hips, tugging the band of your underwear down without any hesitation. 

“Hyunjin…” you exhale when his lips touch the inside of your thigh. He knows how sensitive you are there, the immediate arousal that courses through you at the slightest touch of his lips, and how goosebumps rise across your skin when he grazes over the flesh with his teeth. You nearly clench your thighs around his head when his teeth sink into your skin. “Jinnie.”

Hyunjin bites down a bit harder on the supple skin of your thigh. 

“Do you wanna know what I dreamt of, kitten? Or do you just want to let me show you?” Hyunjin purrs the questions against your skin, hot breath ghosting over you and causes goosebumps to rise.

“Tell me,” you whisper to the darkness above you. “I want to hear you say it.” Hyunjin hums. The vibrations ripple through you just as his teeth draw the supple flesh of your thigh into his mouth. He sucks gently, hard enough to cause a dark mark to blossom over your skin, then pulls off with a wet pop.

“You were underneath me,” he exhales over the spot he marked. “Just like this.” Another kiss, a swift brush of his lips against you. “My fingers pressing into your thighs.” He pauses to suck another mark into your skin before speaking again, “Tongue deep into your pretty little pussy, fucking into you.” A kiss, then the drag of his tongue over your slightly sweaty skin. “Leaving mark–” Hyunjin presses a soft peck to the juncture between your thigh and core “–after mark–” and nips the skin there lightly “–after mark.”

“And?” You inquire, a slight breathiness to your tone. Hyunjin laughs against your crotch, and the heat of his breath dances over your clit. You shiver at the sensation. His tongue darts out again to flick through your folds, collecting the threads of arousal there and bringing them between his lips. Your thighs twitch as you watch him, the heady gleam in his eyes hitting you square in the chest.

“So needy. Be patient, kitten. Or I won’t give you anything.” Hyunjin leans over the thigh he hasn’t touched yet, lips caressing the skin with the slick of your arousal. He snags your thigh between his teeth again and lets his teeth just sit there for several moments until the imprint of his bite lingers on your skin. “God, you’re so pretty with my marks all over you. I want to cover every inch of skin on your body with marks now.”

You hum at his words, head falling back against the pillow and eyes falling shut. He takes your lack of verbal response as a sign to continue, so he does. Hyunjin draws closer to your folds again, and when he drags his tongue over your core this time, he slows down. The pace is almost torturous – wet muscle twitching and pulsing against your clit as he lavishes your sopping cunt – and he even goes so far as to flick the tip of his tongue over your sensitive bud. His fingers dig into the flesh of your thighs as he pushes his face further against your folds. The way Hyunjin’s tongue works is nearly greedy in its hunger and lust, and you grip the sheets to brace yourself for the overwhelming sensation of his tongue breaching your entrance.

“Hy…Hyunjin,” you whine as he barely pushes into you. Long finger trail their way up your thigh until they reach your folds and tease your pulsing hole. “D-Don’t be mean.”

“Mean? Darling, you haven’t seen the half of it. I could sit here and edge you for hours. Tease you over and over again. Bring you to the brink of an orgasm, then tear it away from you in an instant. Is that what you want?”

“No,” you exhale swiftly. “No, no, no. Please.”

“There’s my good little kitten. So obedient for me.” Hyunjin tilts his head to the side, lips drawing over the skin under your hip, then he sucks the flesh between his plump lips to leave another dark bruise there. You try to whine at the lack of attention on your clit, but he cuts you off before you have the chance. Those long fingers push into your tight hole without warning, two filling you up in an instant, and your complaints dissolve into a loud moan of pleasure instead. Hyunjin hums against your hip. “My pretty little baby. So loud as I fuck her needy little cunt. And this is only with my fingers? Tsk tsk, baby. Are you that desperate?”

“Sto… Stop teasing,” you beg, hips bucking up against Hyunjin’s face.

“I don’t think I will, kitten.” Hyunjin’s long fingers curl deep in you. The sensation has you seeing stars as he pulls the pads of those same fingers over your sweet spot. “Because I don’t think you truly want me to.”

He’s not wrong, but you refuse to give him the pleasure of admitting it aloud. Instead, you push your hips forward again in attempts to fuck yourself on his fingers. Hyunjin clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, pulling his lips off another dark spot near the inside of your thigh.

“That didn’t answer my question, darling.”

“You – you didn’t ask a question,” you whisper, unable to lift your voice any higher thanks to the way Hyunjin’s fingers are twisting inside you.

“Do you want me to stop teasing?” Hyunjin cocks his head to the side. His eyes glint in the darkness, and you can barely catch the way the moonlight hits the white of his eyes and flashes lust in his blown-out pupils.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“And I want a million dollars. Such a shame we can’t all have what we want.” Hyunjin flicks a loose strand of hair back, teasing you with a single arched brow. You bite back the urge to kick him in the shoulder, and frankly, he’s lucky that you’re enjoying the touch of his fingers so much because otherwise, you would most certainly have kicked him away by now. He must sense your apprehensions because he curls his fingers hard in you. “Now, do you want me to stop teasing?”

“No,” you admit, voice barely above a whisper. Hyunjin hums at your confirmation before letting his chin dip back towards your folds. He pushes them apart with ease, tongue prodding at the place where his fingers meet your body twice before he brings the skilled muscle up to flick over your clit.

“Then cum for me first, love,” Hyunjin commands as a small hum slips past his lips and reverberates against your clit. It’s all the permission you need to fall apart under his touch, thighs trembling and quaking as the power of your orgasm crashes over you. You can’t see anything beyond the haze of white that fills your vision, and Hyunjin’s fingers massage your g-spot through the entirety of your high. It’s a beautiful bliss that he sends you into, but one that is over far too soon for your liking. 

You heave deep breaths, chest working up and down with the effort of gasping air into your lungs. Hyunjin wiggles his fingers a little bit deeper. A low chuckle slips past his lips.

“Now, about you wanting to be fucked…”


	2. Day 2 - blindfolds - kang yeosang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: blindfolds - kang yeosang  
> Pairing: vampire!yeosang x reader  
> blindfolds, sensory deprivation, sensation play, temperature play, wax play, brief mentions of yeosang being a vampire, biting, explicit smut, unprotected sex  
> Title: Tangled

Deft fingers fasten a tight knot in the silk band behind your head before trailing down the back of your neck and massaging the skin there. You’re expecting the touch, but nonetheless, you shiver at the sensation. The dark veil over your eyes prevents you from seeing anything beyond its silk confines.

“Is it too tight, precious?” Yeosang says, his cool tone breaching the silence and hitting your ears in a pleasant way. You merely shake your head in denial, which brings a chuckle from Yeosang before he trails his cold fingers down the slopes of your sides. You hear him shift behind you and wait with bated breath for whatever his next movements are going to be. They don’t happen right away; in fact, you count to twenty-three before he touches you again, then you’re being backed up until your knees hit the edge of the bed. You wait for impact, for him to push you back and lay you out over the mattress, but that impact doesn’t come. Instead, his lips brush over yours. It’s the softest touch possible from lips that hold no warmth, yet your gut twists and churns with the coils of arousal. 

You let him control the kiss, hands wandering to wrap around his neck, and he drags his tongue over your lower lip. He pushes the wet muscle into your mouth when your lips drop open for him, a hum of approval vibrating against your teeth. You relax your jaw and let him explore your mouth without resistance. The way he kisses you is almost addicting, as addicting as the chills that run down your spine when his fangs graze your neck or when he fucks you hard and fast. 

Tonight though, his pace is languid and smooth. Part of it is due to the fact that he only just woke up not too long ago. On the other hand, he is taking full advantage of you being blindfolded right now, letting you feel every flexing muscle and ghosting breath. He must delight in the goosebumps that dance over your skin because he chuckles when he pulls away from your mouth. All you can do is wait for his next touch. It comes soon enough, thank goodness, but it catches you off-guard because the movement is much quicker and intense than the last. Yeosang slides his hands over your ass and hoists you up onto his waist. There’s a brief moment where it feels like you’ve entered a freefall, then the mattress cushions your fall. The air in your lungs escapes you with a whooshing oof, fanning over Yeosang’s face, no doubt, and he doesn’t even give you time to recover before his hands and lips are on you again. 

This time, he lets his lips travel lower. He traces the edge of your jaw, tongue poking out to caress the skin, then he scoots down to the column of your neck. He always says that it’s his favorite part of you, and you always assumed that it was because he liked to feed from your neck rather than anywhere else. That is until one night he revealed that it was merely because you always put your neck on display, and the temptation to lay marks all over your skin never leaves his mind. Thus you aren’t all too surprised when he spends extra night lavishing the skin there. Thanks to the blindfold, your senses are heightened to a new extreme, and every little touch causes new shockwaves of arousal to blossom in your gut. 

It’s like nothing you’ve ever experienced before. You’ve only been deprived of one sense, yet it feels like your body is on fire. Yeosang continues to nip and tug at the skin of your neck. He slides lower to find the junction of your neck and shoulder, fangs slipping out only to tease not to make you bleed. When he pulls back, a small whine escapes you against your will. Yeosang huffs out a laugh and brings his hands up to cradle your face. You subconsciously nuzzle into the touch, pressing a kiss to the side of his palm.

Yeosang drags the flat of his hands down to your shoulder and continues onwards until he finds your wrists. He tugs them upwards one at a time, and even though you’re expecting the brush of silk, it still elicits a gasp from your lips. Yeosang continues to move at the same slow pace even as he ties your wrists to the bedframe with that soft silk. He leaves enough room for you to slip out of them, but you just twist the material around your palm and secure yourself to the bedframe. Yeosang chuckles at your eager movements and presses a kiss to the inside of your wrist once he finishes tying the silk. 

“You’re so so beautiful, my love,” Yeosang exhales after a moment of silence. His touch disappears before you have a chance to respond. You release a whine of complaint, tightening your grip on Yeosang’s neck to keep him from leaving you. “Shh, be patient, darling. Let me get the candle, okay?”

“Okay,” you mutter back as you wiggling a bit under Yeosang’s weight.

“Are you still certain about this?” Yeosang asks all of a sudden. You can’t see his gaze but you do feel it, sharp eyes trailing over your features and searching for an answer. You nod a few times. It must not be enough for Yeosang because he clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and speaks again less than a second later. “I need you to use your words, precious.”

“Yes, I’m certain.”

Yeosang hums in approval, hands dropping to your thighs and pushing them apart in one swift movement. The pretty jeweled plug he put in you earlier still sits between your legs, and you push your hips up a little to show it off. Yeosang slaps his hand against the inside of your thigh, reveling in the soft gasp it pulls from your lips, then he closes his lithe fingers around the head of the plug. His movements are slow and deliberate as he tugs it out of your clenching walls. The sensation of being empty after so long brings a frown to your lips, but Yeosang doesn’t let you stay empty for long. He presses the head of his cock to your entrance, teasing you slightly with small thrusts, then he buries himself fully in your wet heat. A broken groan escapes him. Air hisses through gritted teeth as you clench hard around his member. 

You expect him to start fucking you right away, but he doesn’t do anything. It takes a moment for you to catch onto what he’s doing. The only reason you catch on at all is because warm oil drips over your bare torso. You flinch at the unexpected impact, and Yeosang’s hands brush over your skin in an act of reassurance. He massages the oil into your body, rubbing in slow methodical circles until he’s pleased with the sight under him. 

“Are you ready?” He asks again, still a breath of hesitation in his tone. 

“Yes, baby, I’m ready,” you respond less than a second later. “Please.”

The plea is small yet impactful. Yeosang exhales a sharp hiss through his teeth, and you hear him shuffle around above you, cock twitching inside your tight walls. Finally, wax hits your skin. You release a drawn-out moan immediately upon contact, squeezing the silk around your palms tighter. Yeosang pulls his hips back. His cock drags against your velvet walls, and he revels in the way you tighten around him when he next pours wax across your body. 

“Fuck, you feel so good around me, precious,” he groans. The bed dips on your right, and the angle of Yeosang’s hips against yours suddenly changes. His other hand doesn’t come down though; he must be keeping it up because wax dribbles closer to your collarbones. It hardens there almost immediately. You can feel the way it cakes on your skin, leaving a soothing burn atop the oil Yeosang rubbed over you earlier. Yeosang begins to build up a steady pace with his thrusts. His member hits the edge of your cervix with each swing of his hips, and the pleasant drag against your sweet spot causes moans to topple from your mouth without reservation. Your pleasured sounds only spur him on and cause him to move his hips faster.

It doesn’t take long for him to forget all about the candle and wax in favor of focusing on fucking you. His cock glides in and out of you, assisted by the abundance of arousal pooling between your legs. Yeosang hooks an arm under your leg and hoists it up over his shoulder, deepening the hit of his cock in you. The moans that tear through your chest are loud against the shell of Yeosang’s ear. He seems to enjoy them though, teeth grazing your neck without breaking the skin.

“Are you gonna cum for me, lovely?” He purrs, voice vibrating through your body.

“Y-Yes, yes, yes. Yeosang, I–”

“Shh, baby, cum for me, yeah?” His soft-spoken command is all you need to reach your climax. You cum hard, walls tightening hard around his cock, and a cry of pleasure falls from your lips. Yeosang leans in and presses a hot kiss to your mouth, eating up the moan in an instant. You fall still under his touch. Waves of pleasure ripple through you without cease. You don’t even realize when Yeosang reaches behind your head and unties the blindfold, eyes still squeezed shut and toes curled. Once it finally passes though, you open your eyes to find Yeosang’s sharp eyes blinking back at you with nothing but fondness. “Ready for a bath, my love?”

You almost nod right away before you notice that something is a bit different than usual. Then it hits you. Yeosang didn’t come.

“W-What about you?” You stammer out, motioning to where he’s still buried deep inside you. Yeosang teases his lower lip with his teeth then tucks your legs around his waist.

“That’s why I’m joining you in the bath, love.”


	3. Day 3 - spanking - han jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 3 of kinktober: spanking - han jisung  
> warnings: punishment, spanking, dirty talk, degradation, edging, orgasm denial, fingering, slight humiliation, slight hard dom jisung  
> title: misbehave

“Count properly this time,” Jisung hums as he rubs the flat of his hand over your ass. You writhe a little in his lap, unable to get comfortable with the awkward angle he has you at, but he doesn’t seem to care all too much. It’s shameful and embarrassing to admit what that does to you. It causes your gut to coil and twist in arousal, the mocking quirk of his brow makes you squeeze your thighs further together, and the small scoff that escapes his full lips leaves you whining for more. You shouldn’t enjoy this but you do. 

When his hand comes down against your bare skin, you release an all-too-loud moan. Jisung doesn’t bother trying to shut you up, which you’re a bit disappointed by, but he cuts off your cry of pleasure by spanking you again right after.

“I don’t hear you counting, slut.”

“Two!” You gasp out as you release the pressure of your thighs. If he keeps up at this pace, then you’ll cum untouched, and that would be an even bigger humiliation you’re scared to humor. 

“Oh, so she can be a good girl, huh?” Jisung sneers through another spank. “I wonder if that’s what you told Chan. That you’re a ‘good girl’?”

“N-No, I–  _ fuck _ .” Jisung’s hand comes down harder than before. It leaves you gasping for air, vision almost going white from the burning pleasure.

“I don’t want to hear words coming out of your mouth unless it’s numbers. So,  _ count _ .” 

You nod quickly in response and press your lips together as tight as possible. It’s a battle of its own to try to keep the moans from slipping out, but you desperately want to explain the situation between you and Chan, the reason he’s so hot and bothered right now. You want to be a good girl for Jisung – at least before he started spanking you, you thought that’s what you wanted. The second he asked if he could treat you a bit rougher, you were doubting that it would be enjoyable at all. You were sorely mistaken there though, and now you’re wondering why the two of you never entertained this idea sooner. If misbehaving gets you this far, you wouldn’t mind acting up here and there. 

You’ve been quiet for too long apparently, because next thing you know, Jisung is knotting his fingers in your hair and yanking your head back with a sharp tug. 

“Do you listen to anything I say? Or are you pretending to be a dumb fucktoy because you think it’ll get you fucked sooner?” Jisung hisses, eyes searching yours. Behind the brashness and ferocious lust, there is nothing but love and affection, and he looks for any sign of hesitation or genuine pain on your features before delivering another blow to your ass. The combination of one hand stinging against your ass and the other tangled in your hair is almost too much for you to handle. Your face contorts in pleasure, orgasm hanging in the air before you, but Jisung must notice that as well. His touch disappears, and your head lolls forward without reason. “Up, slut. Bend over the bed and keep yourself up.”

You scramble to do as told, a sudden urgency to your movements. Jisung chuckles at that though you can’t imagine how or why it’s amusing.

“You’ve never been so eager to obey me before,” he explains when you glance back at him in confusion. “If this is all it takes…” Dark eyes blown out with lust trail over your naked body, leaving you hot under his stare. 

“I like it more than I thought I would,” you whisper. Embarrassment fills your chest as you bend over the mattress. Jisung hums a few times upon hearing your words and steps closer to you, hands roaming the expanse of skin under him. 

“I don’t recall giving you permission to speak, no?”

Your thighs involuntarily come together. Jisung reaches down between them and presses them apart with one strong hand, his other searching to find purchase on your lower back. 

“Such a dirty little girl getting turned on by that. I should bring Chan in here and put you on display for him. Humiliate you like the little slut you are. But that would be too much of a reward for you, wouldn’t it?” Jisung drags a thumb over your drenched folds. You’re wetter than imaginable, and the words he is taunting you with almost make your arousal increase tenfold. “You might cum just from the thought of it.”

You have to bite down hard on your tongue to keep from replying to Jisung. Your fingers clench hard around the comforter, squeezing the fabric so tight that your knuckles brighten. Jisung pushes past the threads of your juices, and two fingers stretch your hole open with ease. Your walls flutter around him, no stretch needed because the burn in your pussy is nothing short of euphoric. You throw your head back, lips parted in a silent moan, and Jisung hisses through his teeth at the sight of your pleasure. 

“Let’s start counting again. If you can do it properly, then maybe I’ll let you cum.” Jisung tilts his head as he looks down at you. You peek back at him over the crest of your shoulder, sweat trickling from your brow to the bed and face all but glowing with the sheen over your skin. He doesn’t wait for your agreement; instead, he crooks his fingers deep inside you and shifts his other hand to spank a relatively untouched part of your ass. 

“O-One…”

His fingers brush your g-spot with his next hit.

“Tw–  _ ah _ , Ji-Jisung – two!”

You’re more prepared for the way he dances over your sweet spot this time, but it doesn’t make it any easier to handle. The combined pleasure of his fingers, the spankings, and his overall rough actions have you dancing at the edge of an orgasm. 

“Three,” you moan out, prepared to cum with the next slap. His fingers slide out of your pussy with a wet and lewd squelch, however, and the spank that follows is significantly less pleasurable than the last. You know better than to complain though, because as much as you want to misbehave and be a brat again, you desperately want that orgasm he’s teasing you with far more. “Four, ah,  _ ah _ , f-five.”

Jisung clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth but doesn’t say anything. You’re doing exactly as asked, so there isn’t anything for him to complain about, but it could be that he expected you to put up more of a fight than this. Two more sharp slaps fall on your skin in quick succession.

“Six, se-even,” you hiss out. Another harsher hit that falls too close to your pussy. “Eight.” You want to let your resolve go and beg for your orgasm, but the remaining shreds of your dignity prevent you from doing that. Something tells you that Jisung will tear down those walls before the night is over though. 

“Two more and I’ll let you cum, baby girl.” You push your hips back against Jisung’s, and the prominent bulge behind his boxers rubs hard at your slick folds. That minimal pressure alone could make you cum at this point. He doesn’t let up for a second. A moment later, he cracks the back of his hand atop your ass. The impact of his knuckles leaves a burn stronger than before.

“Nine!” You choke out before burying your face in the comforter. Your legs give out under you, knees buckling, and the only thing keeping you up at this point is Jisung. You want it, crave it, that final hit, the only thing holding you back from an orgasm now, and yet Jisung refuses to give it right away. He pulls away from you a little, and you have to figure out how to get your legs to work properly again when his hands leave your body. You don’t turn to see what he’s doing, although you don’t need to because his shuffling is clear enough. Then there’s a flash of fabric at the edge of your vision, and Jisung tosses his underwear to the opposite side of the room before letting his hands fall back to your body. 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” he groans. He brushes over the sensitive and abused skin on your ass, massaging the redness with his thick fingers. “Can’t wait to fuck you nice and hard.” You can do nothing except whine in response, hips twitching back a little, and Jisung stills you with his firm grip. He is taking his sweet time in delivering the last blow; his hands hover over your ass just close enough for you to feel the heat radiating off his skin. You just want him to hurry up and get it over with so he can fuck you already, but your patience seems to be more than evident to him. He hums a bit behind you, and you can almost picture the cocky grin that spreads across his full lips and stretches his round cheeks. 

It takes every last ounce of willpower in your body to keep from moving. If you think about acting up now, he won’t grant you any reprieve and will steal away your orgasm again. You aren’t too ashamed to beg, but the humiliation in doing so might be a bit too much while you’re already in this state. Thankfully, Jisung doesn’t leave you hanging in suspense for much longer. His knuckles crack down upon the curve of your ass one last time.

“T-Ten.” The final number falls from your lips in a weak whisper, and Jisung rubs the pads of his fingers gently over the spot he just hit. 

“There’s a good slut, yeah?” Your walls clench around nothing at his words. You squirm a bit on the bed. Again, Jisung stills you with his hands, but this time he slips one between your legs to spread your folds wide. His other hand disappears though the sound of saliva being spit out tells you exactly what he’s up to. You curl your head on the mattress, wide eyes blinking up at Jisung and glimmering with unshed tears.

“Please, Jisung.  _ Please _ ,” you beg and push your lower lip out a little to enunciate your desperation. He answers by rubbing the slick head of his cock between your folds. His length slips into you with ease, the lubrication from your arousal helping him bottom out without any trouble. Jisung trails a hand up your spine and curls his digits around the loose tendrils of your hair. He grips your hip with the other one. A moment later, he’s giving an experimental thrust into your tight heat, one that has you moaning just from the stretch. The sounds of your pleasure encourage him to shift his hips and change the angle a bit. Next thing you know, his cock is rubbing deep inside your velveteen walls. Your sweet spot seems to throb as he thrusts against it, and the earlier impending orgasm comes back with full force now. 

“How can you be this –  _ ah _ , baby f-fuck – how can you be so tight? No matter how many times I fuck your dirty little cunt, you’re still always so tight around me.” Your moans fall like staccato beats as he fucks into you. The slapping sounds of skin and skin are almost as loud as your cries of pleasure, and Jisung releases bitten back whines as his member slides in and out of your pulsating cunt.

“Please,  _ please _ , Jisung.” Your pleas are drawn out, elongated to a point where your tone almost sounds like a song, and at this point, you aren’t even sure what you’re begging for. You clasp the fabric of the comforter in one hand, the other darting back to find any sort of contact with Jisung’s hot and sweat-slick skin. He catches your fingers with his own and quickly curls around them before pushing your arm down to the small of your back. The gesture would turn you on if you could even process what’s going on outside of Jisung’s cock in you. “Wanna c-cum. I wanna cum, Sungie. Need your cum, pl-please,” you babble, too caught up in your arousal to bother with complete sentences. 

“Shit, you – you’re so fucking hot when you beg.” Jisung’s thrusts are starting to stutter bit by bit, and you can sense his impending orgasm. You know you’ll be right there with him, if not sooner because of the way the head of his cock rubs deliciously inside you. In fact, it only takes one more faltering thrust for your high to crash over you. Jisung pulls out of you in a rush, but you’re too busy drowning in the sensation of your orgasm to whine about him leaving you empty. He grabs hold of his leaking member, jerking it in quick motions over your ass, and seconds later, hot cum splatters across your skin. His groan breaks into a shaky whine. His thighs tremble against yours, then he collapses on top of your tired body.

“Fuck…” You exhale through gasps of air. “That was…”

“Yeah, that was – wow.” Jisung pauses and doesn’t say anything for a while. You almost think that he’s fallen asleep on top of you before you feel his dick twitch against the curve of your ass. “Again?” He asks with a small laugh in his tone.

“Really? You’re gonna wear me out, Han Jisung.”


	4. day 4 - choking - bang chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: potentia  
> warnings: breath play, choking, explicit smut, oral sex: m, unprotected sex, creampie, fingering, prince!chan

The air carries a biting chill to it. You are hyper-aware of the way it nips at your skin despite the cloth covering your body, and the cushion underneath you does nothing to protect you from the cold stone floor either. You refuse to move, however, watching and waiting as Chan paces back and forth before you. He has his head pressed to his hands, fingers rubbing methodically over his temples over and over. 

“Cha–”

“They can’t do this,” he interrupts before you can even get the word out. You gnaw on the inside of your lip in response and refuse to look into his eyes when he stares at you. “Some girl I’ve never met? From a region that won’t even benefit us? How is this logical, Y/N?” The hesitation that follows gives you an opportunity to respond, and you take it.

“I don’t know. I’m not – I don’t pretend to understand your parents’ reasoning in this matter. Though I’m sure it has to do with me somehow.”

“I told them we stopped seeing each other,” Chan protests, one of his brows quirking upwards. 

“Yet here I am kneeling on your floor. Again.” You exhale a soft sigh. “Maybe they see this as a last resort.”

“You think it’ll work?” Chan teases with a small tilt to his chin. 

“You tell me,  _ prince _ .”

“Come now, angel. You know that’s not what you’re supposed to call me.”

You bite back a scoff and press your lips together to hide your growing smirk. It’s no surprise that this is where things are headed; with Chan, the two of you always end up naked and talking with your bodies rather than words. 

“We aren’t in bed yet, Chan. There are no rules right now.” Your friend – your  _ prince _ rather – huffs air through his nose before stepping closer to where you are sitting. You taunt him by flashing your neck in his direction, exposing the column of unmarked skin to his eyes. He isn’t shy about the heated stare he gives you. You up the ante a bit more by reaching up to tug the sheer silk clinging to your body down. Chan’s gaze follows your motions, and he brings his steps to a halt in front of your kneeling form. 

“No rules, huh?” Chan murmurs. He’s a bit unfocused but you rein him in when you fully expose your chest. His hand darts out to dance over your skin, fingers lingering near the base of your throat. You know what he wants to do, the temptation of caving and letting him have his way outweighing logic. “Then that means I can leave marks.” 

He slips his hand up just a hair then closes his fingers around your neck. Even the slight pressure has your gut tightening with arousal. Heat floods your body as he twitches around your throat. As though by instinct, you bring your hands up to rest against his muscled thighs. His cock twitches to life behind his trousers, straining against the fabric as blood rushes to his growing erection.

“And you can be as loud as you’d like,” Chan continues before giving another slight squeeze to your skin. The action forces a choked whine to fall from your lips. You paw at the front of his pants with hasty fingers in a desperate attempt to pull the strings loose as quickly as possible. All hesitation leaves your body, and it’s evident that Chan loses his inhibitions too just from the way that he clings to your throat with an almost bruising force. You tug his half-hard member out, fingers dwarfed by his thickness, and air hisses through Chan’s teeth when you lean in to give his tip a tentative lick.

“You can be loud as well, my prince,” you offer. The lilt in your tone makes his cock twitch in your grasp, and it’s all the incentive you need to envelop him in your wet heat. He must try to say something before you do, but your mouth causes him to choke and sputter on nothing. You respond with a please hum. The vibrations cascade over his cock and draw a breathless moan from his lips.

“Fuck, I fo-forgot how good you are with that mouth,” Chan grunts as his hips buck forward a bit. You drag the flat of your tongue over the underside of his length, bobbing your head along him with no shortage of enthusiasm. His myriad of grunts and moans only encourage you to speed up the pace. You jerk the base of his cock, unable to take him all the way in your mouth, but he doesn’t seem to mind when you continue your ministrations. “Look at me.” 

You follow the soft-spoken command without hesitation. Through fluttering lashes, you blink up at Chan, noting the way he gnaws on his lower lip to keep from moaning. The eye contact has a visceral effect on him, and he thrusts into you mouth. His tip hits the back of your throat harshly. It makes you gag a bit, throat flexing from the impact. You don’t let him pull off yet though; instead, you take him deeper and deeper until your nose presses against his trimmed pubes. The groan that escapes Chan is unlike anything you’ve heard from him before. The mere sound of it could make you cum, but Chan pulls you away from his cock before you can repeat the motion. 

“Don’t wanna cum yet, baby girl,” he says through small gasps. Your lips turn upwards, a knowing smirk covering your expression before you suck your bottom lip between your teeth. Then you go to tease him some more, only to be cut off by the sharp pressure of Chan’s hand around your throat again. The abrupt nature of the action forces a moan out of you. You let him pull you to your feet and guide you backward until your knees hit something. You don’t realize what it is until Chan pushes you on top of it, and even so, he doesn’t give you time to process anything because he increases the pressure on your throat.

It’s only when he pulls back to rid you of the rest of your clothes that you’re able to clear some of the thick arousal from your mind and focus more on your surroundings.

“Really, Chan? Your mother will have a fit if we make a mess of the loveseat.” Chan replies with a dry laugh, yanking the silk away from your body completely.

“It’s called a loveseat for a reason, no? Why don’t we use it for those intents and purposes then?”

“You’re insufferable,” you mutter. Chan’s hands hesitate where they are on your hips so that he can pass a weak glare your way. “Hurry up and fuck me before I change my mind.” This time when Chan laughs, the sound is much louder, and he throws his head back to accentuate the sound. A second later, he’s over you with one hand pressed near the side of your head, lips hovering centimeters above yours and hot breath cascading over your face. His other hand finds purchase on your throat and squeezes much harder than last time.

“I didn’t realize you were in charge, angel. Want to run that by me again? What was it you said? ‘Hurry up’?”

“N-No,” you choke out in a desperate attempt to keep him from dragging this out. He could tease and edge you for hours if he wanted to, just to show you that he’s in control and has power over you. On any other night, you might enjoy that, but tonight you just want him to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to move in the morning. 

“Hm, no, it sounded a lot like that.”

“Chan, please.”

“Please  _ what _ ?” He shifts his hips closer to yours, and the close contact makes the head of his cock brush over your folds. You’re so impatient that you’re willing to take the temporary pain of not stretching just to have his length in you. Chan won’t allow that, however, and you’re going to have to wait until he decides to do something. You luckily aren’t too proud to beg.

“Please fuck me, Chan. Fuck me senseless, so hard that I forget my own name  _ please _ .” Chan flashes a dimpled grin then the pressure on your throat disappears. His hand moves down between your legs instead and teases the sensitive bud of your clit a few times. 

“How could I say no when you ask so nicely?” Chan hums to himself, then all of a sudden one of his thick fingers breaches your walls. He wiggles it around slightly in your core, pressing and stretching you open for his cock. 

“M-More, Chan,” you plea. Despite the demand, he listens to you this time and slips a second finger alongside the first. It isn’t what you really want though. You aren’t shy about telling him that either. “I want your cock, Chan. Need you to fill me up.”

“Patience is a virtue, angel.” He chuckles at your urgings but pulls his fingers out of you to replace them with the tip of his shaft. 

“I couldn’t care less about patience right now, prince.”

“Just Chan, lovely. While I’m fucking you, it’s just Chan.” With that, Chan pushes all the way into your tight heat, stretching your walls further than before. It leaves a pleasant sting that only increases when he bottoms out and presses his crotch snugly against yours. 

“Next time, I-I wanna ride you. Okay?” You say through a hiss, bunching your fingers around the cushion under you.

“Next time?” Chan teases in return. You try to respond, but he doesn’t give you the chance because next thing you know, he’s pulling out to thrust deeper into you. Your body sings with pleasure, head thrown back to expose the column of your neck, and Chan doesn’t wait for permission to snag your skin once more. The combined pressure around your neck and in your core is almost too much. You can’t think straight – can’t think much at all, to be frank. Every ridge and curve of Chan’s cock rubs against your walls, gliding in and out of you with ease thanks to your arousal. The lack of oxygen gives you a hazy feeling, one of endless pleasure, and you give in to the feeling within seconds. Your orgasm builds more and more by the second, and when Chan finally changes the angle and hits your sweet spot, you swear you see stars on the ceiling above you. 

“H-Hah, fuck, Chan!”

“Feels good, angel?”

“Ye-es, yes, yes, feels so good, I–” You can’t finish the thought because of the orgasm that hits out of nowhere. You’re blinded by the white light of pleasure, body lighting up with the fire of pleasure, and you can only release a drawn-out moan that loses volume quickly. Chan is right there with you, hips stuttering in their harsh rhythm as he nears his own high. You try to urge him on but your walls just flutter around his cock.

“Gonna,  _ shit _ , gonna cum, baby.” Warmth sears through you as he says that, and Chan deep inside you. His cock twitches a few times, thick ropes of cum filling you to the brim and squelching around his member. Chan lets his body fall flat on top of you, and his hand moves away from your throat to tangle in your hair. He combs his blunt nails over your scalp – a soft and soothing motion that lulls you into a warm sense of comfort. “I love you, Y/N,” Chan murmurs after some time.

“I love you too, Channie.” His lips are hot against yours but he seeks nothing more than that gentle touch.

“Let’s get cleaned up before someone comes barging in to yell at me.”


	5. day 5 - cum play - jung wooyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 5 of kinktober: cum play - jung wooyoung
> 
> warnings: explicit smut, cum play, cum eating, oral sex m, cum swallowing, use of ‘kitten’ as a pet name
> 
> wc: 1.3k
> 
> genre: pwp, smut, 18+

“Y/N, I need you in the bedroom!” Wooyoung calls out, voice singsonging through the hall to reach you where you stand near the dishwasher. His voice is still faint, which signals that he’s in the bedroom rather than out in the hallway. Whatever your boyfriend needs is either trivial or important knowing him, but still you waste no time in rushing to his aid. You reluctantly release the dish towel in your hands and drape it over the edge of the sink.

“Coming!” You reply through a small sigh, drying your hands on your thighs. The trek to the bedroom is a short and sweet one, but it does absolutely nothing to help prepare you for what is waiting inside. Your jaw drops as soon as you breach the threshold of the room, eyes blown wide in shock. You choke on saliva and air, and the only way for you to recover is to cough through it.

Wooyoung lies on the bed fully nude with a cocky grin stretching his lips. His cock twitches as the heat of your stare drags over his body, following each ridge of muscle and inch of tanned skin before landing on the standout feature about the sight. White paints his stomach. Thick ropes of cum dance over the smooth expanse of skin there. All coherent thought leaves your mind. You couldn’t come up with a response even if you wanted to, and so you’re left to just inch towards the bed without complaint.

“You were too busy cleaning up in the kitchen to play with me so I…” Wooyoung trails off, a dark flush rising on his neck.

“So you – I’m – y-you–”

“Come play with me, baby,” Wooyoung interrupts. He drags his teeth over his lower lip and blinks up at you through fluttering lashes.

That’s all it takes to have you taking your shirt off and stripping down until you’re wearing nothing. You climb up on the bed, straddling Wooyoung’s lean and sinewy thighs in an instant. He gasps at your lack of hesitance, but it quickly devolves into a choked moan when you release a string of spit over the head of his cock.

“Y/N…”

His tone is breathless and euphoric already, and it leaves you hot under your own skin. Arousal tightens your gut, and you lean down between his legs to press a kiss to his hardened member. Before you can touch him though, Wooyoung reaches behind you and curls his long fingers through your hair.

“Clean up first, kitten,” he whispers, tone so sultry that you clench your thighs together from the mere sound of it. You let him guide your head further up until you come face to face with the mess of cum he left all over his stomach. He doesn’t give you a chance to lap it up; instead, he presses his other hand against the mess and collects some of the tacky substance on the pads of his fingers. The smirk persists as he wipes those same fingers across your face, smearing it over your lips and cheeks before dipping two fingers into your mouth. You welcome him with an eager tongue and swirl the wet muscle around his digits. The taste is salty and bitter on your tongue, nothing too pleasant, but you persist until his fingers are completely clean of the cum. Wooyoung pulls back and nods towards the rest of the cum on his skin. You take the hint quickly, tongue slipping out to lap at his slightly-sweaty skin. The sweat only adds to the saltiness on your taste buds but you take it without complaint and dance over his stomach until goosebumps race over his skin.

Without thinking, you bring a hand up to grip Wooyoung’s leaking cock as you clean the cum off his body. The action has him exhaling soft, broken gasps that are music to your ears, and it encourages you to thumb over his slit with a pleased hum. His thighs twitch at that, but you don’t let up and dig your finger a bit harder into his tip.

“Wa… Want you to – ah, suck my cock, baby,” Wooyoung grunts, pushing your head further towards his member. You don’t move right away though, making sure to collect the rest of his drying cum on your tongue before moving down to his dick. You let your hand slip away from the head and replace it with your mouth. As you do, a bit of Wooyoung’s cum leaks from the corner of your lips, dribbling down his length until it hits his balls. Wooyoung releases a wanton moan at the sight. His fingers grip your hair almost painfully, and they only let up when you lower your head further on his member.

You pride yourself on how well you can take Wooyoung apart like this, balancing his cock on your tongue with a special kind of ease. You dare to glance up at his face, knowing full well how much the sight turns him on, and he twitches between your lips. A small whimper slips out. That is all the encouragement you need to let your jaw go slack. The rest of the unattractive mixture of your saliva and his cum pours from your lips as you do so, but you catch it with your hand and use it as lube to jerk the base of his cock while you focus on his tip. The sounds that your hasty jerks emit are almost as filthy as the moans tumbling from Wooyoung’s lips. Those moans only increase in volume as you continue to lavish his length with touches.

“A-Ah, fuck, Y/N, I’m – baby, I can’t hold it much longer, please,” Wooyoung whines, fingers flexing against your scalp. You pull off his cock with a wet pop then bring your cum-slick hand to your lips. Your eyes never leave his for a second as you drag your tongue between each digit, licking and lapping at them until your hand is covered in only spit. Wooyoung’s jaw is slack from shock at the action, but it must turn him on quite a bit because his hips jerk and an almost pitiful moan resounds.

“You can fuck my mouth, if you’d like,” you offer before bending over his length again. You already know what his answer is going to be; he has just been waiting for permission all this time. In less than two seconds, his cock head hits the back of your throat. It takes everything in your power not to gag too much around him, but a few constrictions slip through and tighten around Wooyoung’s tip. His thrusts are voracious and uneven, although his orgasm is already on the horizon so it doesn’t surprise you in the slightest. In fact, it doesn’t last more than a minute with the haste of his rhythm. Before you know it, hot cum is burning a path down your throat. You gulp down every last drop of his load, swallowing once around his cock for good measure, and Wooyoung all but thrashes under you for that.

When you pull off his softening member, your chest is tight and your throat burns quite a bit from the cum. Wooyoung is in a state of euphoria still, head thrown back against the pillow and blinking up the ceiling with a blank expression. You release a small laugh, more meant for your own ears rather than Wooyoung’s, and press a loving kiss to the protrusion of his hipbone.

“I should interrupt you when you’re washing dishes more often,” Wooyoung heaves out after what feels like hours of silence. Your next laugh is much louder.

“The charm of that won’t last long, I assure you.”


	6. day 6 - sex toys - choi jongho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 6: sex toys - choi jongho
> 
> pairing: jongho x reader
> 
> genre: smut, pwp, 18+
> 
> warnings: vibrators, cock rings, butt plugs, overstimulation, multiple orgasms, explicit smut, unprotected sex, creampie, double penetration in two holes, with a toy, anal play

The steady and rhythmic buzz between your legs burns at this point, a neverending pulse inside your velvet walls that brings you to the edge time and time again. You’ve lost count of how many orgasms Jongho has put you through already at this point. You can barely think at this point, and the only sensation running through your veins at the moment is sheer pleasure. Jongho tilts the deceptively thin vibrator upwards. It rubs harshly against your sweet spot, pulsating until your thighs quake from the feeling. Jongho slips it out of you as soon as you start trembling. It grants you just enough reprieve for you to catch your breath, and you drop your head to the mattress.

“Color?” Jongho asks, soft tone carrying through the air to reach your ears. It’s almost like poison, the way his sickeningly sweet voice touches your ears and taunts you with its teasing nature. 

“Green,” you murmur in response. Your whole mouth is drying from gasping for breath; even when you try to wet your lips, it serves no purpose other than to make your tongue burn.

“Need water, baby?” Jongho stands up straight at the foot of the bed, placing the vibrator in his hands near your leg so that he can focus more on you. You muster a nod, and Jongho moves around the bed to step into the bathroom for a second. You’re still far too lost in pleasure to figure out how long he’s gone, but when he returns, he helps you sit up with a glass of water in hand. “Is it too much, love?” He asks again, hand rubbing small circles against your back. You don’t answer at first and instead guzzle the water down to soothe your burning throat. 

“N-No,” you manage after a few gulps. “I wanna keep going.” You pass the glass back to Jongho, and he takes it with a small chuckle. 

“Your wish is my command, princess.” With that, Jongho places the cup somewhere off to the side and returns to his position at the foot of the bed. However, instead of getting on his knees before you again, he wraps his hands around your thighs. He tugs you to the edge of the bed with a sharp tug, eliciting a needy moan from your lips, and you fold your legs around his lithe waist by instinct. Jongho doesn’t let you pull him any closer though. His hesitance almost frustrates you; the way his fingers hover over the jeweled plug that’s buried deep in your ass. His cock twitches against your folds, but he doesn’t make any move to fuck you. 

“Jongho,” you plea, letting a bit of desperation slip into your tone. He seems to catch your drift and tugs the plug out as gently as he can—your hole flutters around nothing. The sensation of emptiness ebbs through, and you want nothing more than for Jongho to fill you in a way only he can. Still, his next movements remain languid and drawn-out, like he’s trying to get you riled up and needy for more. If that is his plan, then it’s working quite well. He reaches down to lift the curved vibrator once more; his other hand stretches to raise the small tube of lube a couple inches away. Even the click of the lid sounds like it occurs in slow motion. You aren’t too proud to beg, and with his slow pace, you’re ready to burst at the seams with begs and whined demands. 

“Think you can take my cock and the vibrator at the same time, baby?” Jongho inquires. His eyes flit up to meet yours before he guides the vibrator to your flexing hole. 

“Yes, yes, please,” you respond with enthusiasm and wiggle your hips closer to Jongho’s hand just to accentuate your neediness. He starts with the vibrator, teasing your hole with just the tip several times so that when he finally edges it past your rim, you’re squirming for more. The stretch isn’t much bigger than the plug he had in you; Jongho always does a good job preparing you well for whatever the two of you dabble with in the bedroom. He keeps it off for the time being, focusing on getting it comfortably inside you first. He buries it all the way to the hilt and lets it just rest there until you shift your hips again. The two of you don’t need to exchange words for him to know that you’re comfortable. You’re so in tune with each other’s feelings and comfort zones that it’s an unspoken understanding by now. 

Thus, Jongho pulls back a little to line his thick member up with your other hole. The small black ring around the base strains against his erection, but he doesn’t remove it yet and pushes into you regardless. 

“Breathe, baby, breathe…” He coos as he inches into you. You do as told, inhaling and exhaling deep breaths as best you can, and it helps you through the pain of the stretch. And at last, he completely fills you up in both holes, one hand lingering on the handle of the vibrator and the other pressed to the inside of your thigh. Jongho shows an incredible amount of willpower in that moment — pausing and staying completely still despite the small twitches of his cock inside you.

“I’m ready,” you say after what feels like hours. Jongho nods back at you, then his finger flicks over the power button on the vibrator. It springs to life in you, immediately drawing a choked moan from your lips, and the sensation carries through your whole form. It brings back the ache in your muscles, the lingerings of your earlier overstimulation, and all the pleasure that comes with the feeling. Just as your moans peak, Jongho dares to slide his cock out halfway and thrust all the way back in with force. The vibrations ripple through your body, and the combined pleasure of Jongho fucking you sends you into a state of delirium. None of the words that fall from your lips are coherent in the slightest, but Jongho isn’t in a much better place. He can manage a few grunts and groans here and there, although that’s the extent of his noises. 

Your body feels more and more like air the more time passes. You can’t even grasp how close your next orgasm is, but you’re never given much time to think about it with the pace that Jongho maintains in his thrusts. He doesn’t need to raise the speed of the vibrator one bit, which is something you’re grateful for because you really aren’t sure that your body can handle that amount of stimulation. This is a tightrope in and of itself, toeing the line and bordering too much, but at the same time hovering around  _ not enough _ . It’s only when Jongho completely pulls out of you to frantically tug the ring around his dick off that you realize how close you are. The levitating sensation is removed from your grasp as Jongho’s cock leaves you, and you swoop back down to reality just long enough to take in Jongho’s next words.

“I love you,” he murmurs, leaning back over you to press a soft kiss against your dry lips. You return the gesture with fervor and intensity, but it only lasts for a second. Jongho pulls back and slips his cock back between your folds. You don’t even get a chance to respond with an “I love you” of your own before he’s back to the brutal pace of his thrusts. Your orgasm hits with an almost embarrassing haste – Jongho manages four thrusts before your walls lock him in a vice, and your high washes over you with more strength than any of your previous orgasms. Jongho grunts but continues to fuck you through it, albeit with much slower thrusts now. He doesn’t last much longer in that state either. A new kind of warmth flushes out all other sensations in your body, the heat of Jongho’s cum filling you up as the vibrator continues to stimulate your ass. It takes some time for Jongho to recover, but when he does, he switches the vibrator off to allow the two of you to bask in each other’s presence with no distractions.

“I love you too,” you say, barely remembering that you weren’t able to respond sooner. Jongho’s gaze is soft as he thumbs over your cheek. 

“I love you more,” he teases as a smile breaks across his lips. You don’t bother arguing with him and instead just slap his shoulder half-heartedly before trying to push him off you.

“Alright, lover boy, let’s just get me in the bath for now then.”


	7. day 7 - public sex - park seonghwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: explicit smut, unprotected sex, public sex, dirty talk, exhibitionisn, creampie, sex in a karaoke room, daddy kink, breeding/impregnation kink, if u squint corruption kink  
> genre: pwp, smut, 18+

If you had to pick one thing about Seonghwa that you love the most, it would be an easy answer. His voice. Everything about him is near perfect in your mind, but his voice has always stood out to you more than anything else. Not in a sappy, ‘I’m only saying this because we’re together’ sort of way. Rather, in the way where you could sit at the back of a karaoke room and listen to him sing for hours on end. That’s exactly what you are doing right now in fact — well, that’s what you were doing approximately ten minutes ago. Now, Seonghwa has you pressed to the back of the couch you’re sitting on, lips teasing the shell of your ear. You’re too lost in the heat of pleasure and arousal to think about how the hell you got in this position. When you’re more coherent though, you’re certain it will all boil down to the fact that Seonghwa was being a bit too sultry in his rendition of Taemin’s Move.

For now, you are more than happy to settle on the fact that Seonghwa’s lips are moving down the length of your neck and coming to a halt near the start of your collarbone. He nips at the skin, not hard enough to make you bleed, but just enough pressure to cause your nerves to light up with the sensation. You shift your hands to rest against his waist and try to twist his body. You don’t have enough strength to do so, however, so instead, you have to pull Seonghwa’s head back with your hand.

“Let me ride you,” you demand, whispering the heated words to his lips. Seonghwa clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Music still plays in the background, not loud enough to drown out your words, but loud enough for the bass to thrum in your veins. 

“That’s rather bold seeing as we’re still in public,” he murmurs in response, but he doesn’t pull away from you. A breath of hesitation follows, then his warm breath cascades over your face once more. “Unless that’s why you want to do it.” 

You don’t offer a strict yes or no confirmation, instead balling the material of his shirt in your fists and twisting until he now has his back against the booth. You throw a leg over his thighs and straddle him in an instant. You’re almost certain that you can feel your own arousal radiating off you in waves, but the look in Seonghwa’s eyes shows you that you aren’t alone in the feeling. He braces his hands on your hips.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he hums before tugging at the zipper of your shorts. You sit up for him, letting his hands do all the work and maneuver you however he needs to in order to toss the clothing off to the side. He doesn’t reach for your underwear though – a pretty lace pair that you know he loves – and you’re about to question him about it when he catches your curiosity. “We’ll keep those on just in case someone walks in. Can’t give them the privilege of seeing my princess fully undressed, no?”

_My_ princess. The words cause the knot of arousal to tighten further, and you waste no time in reaching for his zipper as well. His erection strains behind it, throbbing already even though you’ve barely done anything more than a bit of kissing and grinding. Seonghwa rushes to help you and pulls his pants down just enough to let his cock loose. 

“Can’t wait to have your cock inside me,” you whine as you grip the base of his leaking member. Dragging your hand up, you trace over his slit with your index finger and collect a bit of the precum there. A giggle falls from your lips when you bring that same finger to your tongue, arching a brow at Seonghwa while he watches on in a state of stunned silence. It takes several seconds, but he recovers and squeezes hard at your waist. 

“You’re too much of a tease, baby girl. Just want me to ruin you anywhere and everywhere, huh?” He growls before pulling you flush against his chest. His tongue flicks over the junction of your neck and shoulder, teasing the skin there a few times before he latches on with his teeth. Your following moan is far too loud for safety, and you can only hope that the music is loud enough to drown it out. Instinctively, you clench your fingers around Seonghwa’s cock. The action elicits a moan from him as well, though he does a much better job at keeping the sound relatively contained. 

“Fuck me, Hwa. I’m tired of waiting.”

“I should teach you a lesson in patience instead.” Seonghwa tsks but brings a hand down to shove your underwear to the side. There’s already a damp spot on your underwear from where some of your juices have leaked out, and Seonghwa inhales sharply as his fingers run over that wetness. “So wet already? Shame on you, princess. Not so innocent and pure after all, is it?” The words have you squirming in his lap; all the power and control you exuded earlier has gone out the window. It takes a split second for Seonghwa to gain control, and less than that for him to make you a writhing mess with only his words. “Hm, it seems like that’s it. The idea of having my dick in you makes you such a needy cockslut. How precious.”

“Pl-Please…” you trail off, unable to finish the thought without embarrassment overtaking your senses. Seonghwa pulls away from your neck to look you in the eye, but you can’t match his intense gaze. It’s Seonghwa’s turn to arch a brow, and a smirk stretches his lips a little wider.

“What is it, baby girl? What do you need me to do?” Your hand falls away from his cock and settles on his hip, chest rising and falling unevenly as you dare to look him in the eye. 

“I need you to fuck me, Daddy,” you whisper. Seonghwa’s pupils expand a bit at your words, and his Adam’s Apple bobs a bit as he swallows around nothing. “Fill me up and fuck me until I’m full of your cum. Wanna feel you in me for days. Breed me like the bitch I am.” Seonghwa grips you tighter until you can feel his cock twitching against your stomach.

“Fuck, in public of all places,” Seonghwa hisses. He fumbles to lift your hips and settle his member between your legs, tip teasing your entrance with the lightest pressure. Despite his fervent movements, he penetrates you slowly and stretches you open inch by inch unit he’s fully settled in your tight walls. “You’re so tight, shit.” You wiggle a little on his lap, trying to get more comfortable but it only causes more strain to his weeping cock. “H-Hold on, princess, hold on. Don’t move yet, don’t move.”

“I’m ready for you to fuck me,” you protest. You throw a small pout out to accentuate your words in the hopes that Seonghwa will fall for your pleading eyes. It works like a charm because a moment later, Seonghwa rolls his hips against yours. His length presses deeper in you but it’s not enough for either of you. You lift your hips to meet his thrusts, shifting your weight onto your knees so that he can fuck up into you with more force and ease. The new angle has you seeing stars, and just bracing yourself on his shoulders isn’t enough to keep you upright. You drop your head to Seonghwa’s shoulder, moaning into the skin rather than the open air. 

“You’re so desperate for Daddy’s cock that you’ll take it anywhere,” Seonghwa groans, words caressing your hairline. 

“I-I’m a good s-slut for you, Daddy.” 

“Yes, baby girl, such a good slut taking my dick so well.” You drop your hips back onto his cock and try to match the brutal pace he’s started. Seonghwa guides you through the thrusts. The lewd sound of skin slapping skin fills the air, even though the two of you try to keep the volume of your moans to a minimum, you can’t conceal the sound of your fucking. Seonghwa drops a hand to the couch and fumbles around for a few moments without losing his pace for a second. Taemin’s vocals increase in volume, pulsing louder in your ears, and you’ve lost track of how many times the sound has played on repeat in the background. 

Your body remains alight with pleasure, walls clenching hard around Seonghwa as he continues to ram against your sweet spot time and time again. For a moment, you forget where you are and lose yourself completely in the addicting feeling of Seonghwa’s cock gliding in and out of your hole. You wish you could say something other than ‘yes’ but that seems to be the only word in your vocabulary in the heat of the moment. Seonghwa only makes your sanity devolve further into nothingness as he continues to whisper pure filth into your ear.

“You’re such a whore for my cum. Just want me to breed you like a bitch in heat.” That alone is nearly enough to bring you over the edge, but you cling to him a little tighter and attempt to stave off the orgasm as long as you can.

“Fu-uck me full of your cum, Daddy. I want my – ah, m-my tummy to swell with your cum,” you babble. Seonghwa takes control of your hips, and you’re grateful for it because you can’t keep the pace up any longer thanks to your aching muscles. 

“Cum for me first, princess.” 

It’s all the permission you need to let go, and your lips fall open in a silent scream as you reach your high. Seonghwa fucks you through it, pace slowing down considerably as not to overwhelm you, but you can tell that he’s about ready to burst at the seams himself. It doesn’t last much longer than that, and Seonghwa pulls you all the way down before spilling his hot seed inside you. The sensation combined with your still-rolling orgasm has your vision blurring at the edges. That darkness lingers until your high passes, and when you finally come down, Seonghwa is there to greet you with a hasty kiss on the lips.

“You’d better hope you can keep all my cum in you until we get home,” he says, pulling back just enough to breathe the words.

“And if I don't?”

“I don’t think you’ll particularly enjoy not cumming for a week, will you?”


	8. day 8 - threesome - choi san + jung wooyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: double penetration in two holes, explicit smut, unprotected sex, oral sex m, threesome: mmf, fingering/anal fingering, anal, oral sex f, grinding, lube, creampie, facesitting, dirty talk
> 
> title: all about t(h)rust

“Wait, hold on. You – you want to  _ what _ ?” You can hardly believe that you’re having this conversation in the living room of your shared apartment with your roommate and best friend of all people. Said best friend blinks back at you with wide and pleading eyes, hands clasped over his chest as he silently begs you to give in to the proposal. On the other hand, your roommate, San, maintains the same flat and unreadable expression that he’s had throughout this entire conversation.

“We want to know who has better thrust game!” Wooyoung explains, letting his hands fall to his lap. “And we’re too biased to do anything together because even if we do fuck, we’re still gonna be at the same conclusion.” You squeeze your eyes shut and try to ignore the mental image Wooyoung has just given you. “So, we need an outside opinion. From someone we trust. Aka you!” 

“So what you’re telling me is…” You start, waving a hand in front of your face before cracking an eye open to peer at Wooyoung. “You want to fuck  _ you _ , my best friend, then fuck  _ him _ , my roommate? Just to tell you who is better at fucking?”

Wooyoung and San exchange a glance, brows raising a bit, then they return to looking at you.

“Yes!” Wooyoung says through a grin. There is no reason why you should agree to this – you’re certain you could come up with at least a hundred reasons why it would be a bad idea and ruin your relationship with your best friend and your roommate. 

“Is there no one else you can ask?” You huff out without looking at either of them. You know that you can only see them in a sexual light at the moment; their request lingers at the edge of your thoughts and fills your mind with nothing but dirty images. 

“No one else we trust the way we trust you,” San speaks up at long last, and you can’t resist the urge to look him in the eye as he talks. You aren’t sure why you actually decided to consider their proposal, but that’s how you find yourself straddling your best friend’s chin with his tongue pressed between your folds. 

You aren’t wholly unoccupied in this position; San has a knee on either side of Wooyoung’s hips, his deceptively thin cock between your lips. You weren’t expecting the two of them to want to do this  _ together.  _ Yet, here you are on the creaky and dingy couch of your all too small apartment, all fully nude and in compromising positions. San has Wooyoung’s leaking member in one hand, fisting it in rhythm with the small bobs of your head. Wooyoung dips his tongue further into you, and his hands come up to spread you further apart for his wet muscle to penetrate deeper. You could lose yourself in the feeling, and you’ve already almost done so multiple times. San keeps bringing you back with a soft tug to your hair, pulling you deeper onto his cock. 

“Fuck, you should feel how good her mouth is, Woo,” San grunts out. You accentuate his words by hollowing your cheeks around him. The groan that falls from his lips is heavenly in your ears, and it encourages you to do the same thing a few more times before pulling off with a loud pop of air. “Can’t believe I was missing out on this all this time.” San brings his free hand forward to grip your chin. A giggle escapes you, tongue peeking out to tease the corner of your lips. The smirk is wiped in an instant because Wooyoung hums against your clit. The vibrations send a tingle down your spine and your back arches.

“I don’t need her mouth on me when I can make her move like this,” he teases. Hot breath cascades over your clit, and you tighten your thighs around Wooyoung’s head. 

“This isn’t about what your tongue can do,” San hisses between gritted teeth. You trace the head of his cock with your tongue, collecting a few beads of precum and tasting the saltiness with a shy smile.

“Then what are you waiting for?” You ask as you tilt your head to the side. San runs his fingers through your hair and pushes you further back, eyes stuck on the way his cock brushes your bottom lip. 

“Hmm, you can get to work on Woo’s dick first,” San orders, arching a brow at the man under you. “You’ll need more prep for what we have planned.” You tilt your head in question, but Wooyoung slips out from under you and distracts your thought process. 

“Turn around, baby.” He grips your hips tight enough to bruise, but the pressure isn’t uncomfortable in the slightest. You let him maneuver you into whatever position it is he’s wanting. 

Before you know it, San is somewhere by the foot of the couch, and you’re the one who straddles Wooyoung’s hips. You press down hard on his twitching member, letting it slide between your folds with ease, thanks to the slick of your arousal. He groans at the sensation, a noise that swiftly devolves into a high-pitched whine when you repeat the motion a second time. The weight behind you disappears, and you glance back to see that San is no longer on the couch.

“Pay attention to me,” Wooyoung whines, reaching up to grab hold of your face. He pulls you down to his level, and his hands snake around the back of your neck until your lips meet. You greet him with a kiss full of tongue and spit; your teeth graze his lower lip in a way that has him gasping for more. 

“Where did San go?” You ask, pulling away to catch your breath.

“Lube,” Wooyoung answers without hesitation. “Wanna take you at the same time.” It’s evident that he isn’t interested in talking; rather, he eyes your lips over and over until you grant him another kiss. You hover over his cherry pink lips though.

“This isn’t all about thrust, is it?” Wooyoung’s gaze flits up to meet yours. He opens his mouth to respond, but the surprised gasp that falls from your lips interrupts him. You aren’t expecting the sudden slap that comes down on your ass, and it signals San’s return to the couch. 

“We don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable,” he mutters. The way his hand lingers on your ass, lube in hand, tells you all you need to know, and it isn’t hard to figure out what he wants. It’s something you’ve done on occasion with exes, although you’ve never had the pleasure of taking two cocks at once, but of all people to try it with, you would trust Wooyoung and San the most.

“No, no, I – let’s do it. I’m… y-yeah, I’m c-clean if that’s–”

“Shh, shh, you’re thinking too hard,” Wooyoung coos, running his fingers over your scalp gently. The motion calms you without a problem, and he brings you back down to his lips. The cap of the lube clicks open, and a wet squirting sound follows. Wooyoung distracts you with his tongue, dragging the muscle over your bottom lip a few times so that when San presses a single digit against your ringed hole. He pushes it in at a languid pace. Even the faint touch is enough to have your hips rolling forward, grinding down against Wooyoung’s cock where it lays hard on his stomach. San wiggles his finger around inside you but doesn’t add a second one just yet to let you grow used to the stretch.

“Can you fuck me while he fingers me?” You whisper, eyes finding Wooyoung’s dark ones. His pupils dilate a bit more, and the lust behind his irises is clearly evident. He rushes to comply, sliding a hand between your legs. Gnawing at your lower lip, you shift to let him align himself with your hole. You sink down on his member without warning. The movement draws a choked out of Wooyoung, his head tipping back and exposing the long column of his neck. Sweat glistens across the skin there, and you can’t keep from leaning over him to drag your tongue along it.

“Starting all the fun without me,” San tsks, tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth. He slips a second finger beside the first. The stretch isn’t enough to hurt, but it’s nothing unpleasant. As much as you want his cock in you right this instant, you don’t want him to rush it either, so you settle for sitting perched on Wooyoung’s member without moving as San works you open from behind. “I wonder how long Wooyoung can be patient, hm?”

Said man squirms a bit under you; he wants to move already and fuck up into you, that much is more than obvious. He doesn’t do anything though, eyes squeezed tight and brows drawn so close together that you can barely see the skin between them. His willpower is strong – you’ll give him that, because as San continues to work you open and scissor his fingers inside you, Wooyoung doesn’t move a muscle.

“I’m ready, Sannie,” you whine, looking back over your shoulder at the man. “I need your cock in me  _ now _ .” You bat your lashes in the hopes that it’ll convince San to move faster, and he groans at your insistence. He grabs for the lube again and squirts some more onto his palm, fisting his cock a few times before guiding his tip to your fluttering hole.

“No need to be so demanding, princess.” He pushes in just a bit with his hands gripping hard at your hips. The stretch isn’t unbearable, but it is more than you initially expected. Wooyoung eyes your expression with a sudden seriousness, watching for any signs of pain. “Tell us if it’s too much,” San murmurs before sinking further into your heat. 

“No, it’s – ah, it’s so nice,” you stammer, breath already labored without either man having to do much. San bottoms out with a moan, and your walls squeeze him and help pull him all the way in. 

“Can I move?” Wooyoung asks. He pulls your attention back to him, and you offer a quick nod. Wooyoung lifts you a bit, then pistons his cock all the way into you again. The motion has you moaning loudly into the open air, pleasurable sensation filling your body from head to toe. The loud noises quickly fall into quiet whimpers as the breath is knocked out of you, and San joins in the rhythm of Wooyoung’s thrusts. They stagger their blows so that as one pulls out, then other fucks into you harder than before. You haven’t even reached an orgasm, yet they’ve already ruined sex for you and you’ll never be able to go back to having regular sex knowing how good this feels.

“You like that? Being stuffed with two dicks?” San hisses, leaning over you to whisper the words in your ear.

“G-God, yes, yes, Sannie, fuck – feels so good!” He catches hold of your hair and tugs you back, letting you press flush against his chest as he rocks his hips into you. Wooyoung’s thrusts stutter a bit, his breath hitches, and you think he’s gonna cum right then and there, but he holds out a bit longer to grit out his next words.

“Your pussy takes my cock so well, baby girl. I’m go-gonna cum if you keep squeezing me like that.”

“Cum in me, fuck, cum in me, Woo,” you babble. Wooyoung stills deep in you, and you feel his cock twitch inside your walls a few times before cumming with a breathless whine. It’s enough to bring you to an orgasm as well. San’s member is still thrusting in and out of your ass when you cum, and you collapse on top of Wooyoung’s chest, whimpering quietly from the overstimulation. 

“Want you in my pussy too, Sannie,” you mewl. San glances down at your pleading expression and relents in an instant. “Fuck me full of cum.” He all but pushes Wooyoung away from your used cunt, replacing your friend’s cock with your own as quickly as he can. 

“Such a dirty whore wanting two loads in her pretty little cunt. I suppose I can give you that, princess.” He only lasts for a few thrusts, but the sensation is better than you could have imagined, his cum filling you up alongside Wooyoung’s and leaving you with a lasting warmth. San’s head falls between your shoulder blades. His breath leaves your sweat-slick back cold, and you tuck yourself further into Wooyoung’s grasp.

“That was…”

“Yeah,” San exhales, a small laugh following. 

“So,” Wooyoung starts as he pushes himself onto his elbows. “Who has better thrust game?”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Does that mean me or…?”

“I think it means she needs round two to figure it out, Woo.”

“That’s  _ not _ what I said!” 

San chuckles and drags his lips over your skin. “You didn’t have to say it.”

“Make me dinner first then we can talk about round two.”


	9. Day 9 - spit kink - choi san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: explicit smut, oral sex: m, deepthroating, face-fucking, spit play, spit in mouth, humiliation/degradation, cum swallowing, dirty talk, hard dom san, pls pay attention to tags this one is intense compared to my other stuff!!, also talk about this stuff with your partner before you do it, talk about boundaries!, what’s okay and what’s not!, the underlying understanding her is that san and reader have a relationship where they agreed to this and are both comfy with it!  
> title: put in place  
> genre: pwp, smut, 18+

“I didn’t give you permission to look up.” San pushes your chin to the side with his index finger, forcing you to look over to the wall instead. You bite back the small whimper that threatens to fall from your lips. It’s a desperate attempt to gain back a sliver of control, but at this point, you aren’t sure whether you want any control at all. San drags his fingers through your hair, gripping tight at the roots to where it leaves a pleasant burn across your scalp. You let him push your head around a bit more all while trying to keep your eyes off him until he gives you permission to do so. “So the slut knows how to listen after all. Fascinating. Couldn’t listen to me earlier.”

He pushes your head away, and you jerk with the motion. When he grabs hold of your chin again, it’s in a tight grip that pulls you forward, but you snap your eyes shut rather than looking at him. It is exactly what San wants, and you hear the slight chuckle that passes through his lips in acknowledgment. Something wet hits your face a second later. You release a choked moan when you realize what San just did; his spit trickles down your cheek and catches where he’s still gripping your face. The sound betrays you, and San once again shoves your face away from him.

“Remind me of what you did wrong, whore,” he commands. You can almost picture the way he lifts a brow and grins down at where you kneel before him.

“I came before you, sir,” you recite for the third time this night alone.

“And?”

“And I teased sir in front of others.”

“Good girl,” he hums. “Look at me.” You do as asked in an instant, snapping your chin back towards San and looking him in the eye. Those dark eyes are clouded with lust and desire, but you can’t figure out what is going on in his head. The glint is almost playful, which means that he’s about to give you something you want, something you like, and sure enough – his lips purse, and he hurls another wad of spit at your face. You barely flinch as it hits your forehead this time, lashes fluttering but staying open and remaining on San. “Where do you want my cock, kitten? I’ll even be kind enough to let you choose.”

You opt not to respond with words and instead let your jaw go slack, tongue poking out as you put your mouth on display for San. He huffs a laugh through his nose then presses three fingers into your awaiting mouth.

“Such a good little slut,” he coos. His fingers pump in and out of your mouth like it’s his cock, and you give the same amount of attention and fervor in return. He keeps that hand deep in your mouth while he tugs at the band of his sweatpants, pulling the material down along with his underwear so that his cock springs loose. Despite wanting to take him between your lips and suck him to high heaven right away, you wait for permission to do anything, already too overwhelmed by the control he exudes. “You want me to fuck your mouth? Use you like the hole you are?”

“Yes, sir, p-please.” You try your best to speak around his fingers, but he keeps pushing down on your tongue. It triggers your gag reflex, causing you to choke on saliva, and San huffs out a loud laugh at your struggling. He slips his fingers out of your mouth. You jump at the opportunity to speak clearly, rushing your words to get your point across, “Use me, sir. I’ll be good for you I promise.”

“I know you will,” he hums. “That’s all my little slut is good for, after all.”

The word have you whimpering, shoulders drawing together almost painfully. San presses forward, and his cock hits your mouth. Precum smears over your wet and swollen lips. He doesn’t need to give the order for you to know what he wants; it’s what you want too so you drop your jaw and take him halfway into your mouth in one swift movement. He groans as your wet heat envelops him, head tipping back to expose the sweat that paints his neck. His hand snakes around the back of your neck to dangle in the hair by your nape. It effectively renders you useless, and you release the tension in your face so that he can fuck your face with ease. San rocks his hips forward, dick careening further into your mouth until he hits the back of your throat. You choke around him, a small noise of complaint follows, and San quickly pulls out of you to look into your eyes. He waits and waits without saying anything. It takes a bit for you to realize that he’s waiting for a verbal confirmation from you, so you provide it through a gasp and a stutter.

“I’m o-okay, I’m okay. I wanna keep go-going. Can we keep going?”

San offers a gentle smile in return and nods. The softness in his features dissipates the next second, and he slams his cock back into your mouth. You’re more prepared for it this time, taking him deeper without choking, and you try your best to just focus on relaxing your throat around his member. It works like a charm. With San controlling the pace and your mouth, you just sit back and concentrate on breathing when you can and staying loose for him. Each time his cock breaches your throat, you tighten a little – an involuntary reaction that you can’t keep from doing, but San appreciates the way your throat squeezes his tip. Precum dribbles down as well, leaving a salty and bitter burn in the back of your mouth.

More than arousal and pleasure, there remains a lingering pit of shame in your gut. Embarrassment at how much you love this kind of treatment from San, and how much you love it when he calls you names. Just how filthy the whole thing is causes humiliation to burn in your stomach, but at the same time it’s that humiliation that heightens your arousal and makes you squeeze your thighs together to get some sort of pressure on your clit. San’s thrusts maintain their brutal pace, and he fucks into your mouth with reckless abandon until they grow sloppy and staggered. His breathy moans and gasps have fallen into a state of disarray, and they aren’t even coherent at this point. Thus, it doesn’t surprise you when San spills hot cum down your throat with his next thrust, cock twitching deep inside you and hips coming to a halt. You can only release a quiet whine and gulp the semen down like it’s your last meal.

“Good girl,” San purrs from above you, and he brings his fingers forward to brush the sweat off your forehead. Those same fingers slip down to tug at your lips, and he pulls his cock from your used mouth with a sigh. “Keep it open.”

Your jaw remains limp as San bends over you with his mouth hovering about a foot above yours. The gleam in his eyes remains ever-playful, and you don’t dare look away. Then, he pokes his tongue out, and spit is suddenly dribbling onto your awaiting tongue. The humiliation you feel grows tenfold because you clench your legs so tight that it causes an unexpected orgasm, and you hunch over as you cum, shoulders trembling the whole time. San is just as caught off-guard as you are, a laugh of disbelief slipping out, and he squats down to be eye level with you.

“You’re such a slut for me, it’s unbelievable. Right when I think you can’t get any more desirable and perfect, you prove me wrong,” he murmurs, letting his gaze slip over your features. You’re still recovering from your orgasm when he leans over you and presses the softest kiss imaginable to your forehead. “I love you so much.”


	10. day 10 - lovemaking - park seonghwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: explicit smut, unprotected sex, soft sex, marking, creampie, fingering, tooth-rotting fluff, it’s so soft I can’t believe I wrote it, literally lovemaking, im broken after writing it   
> title: at the end of the day

“Hi,” you greet, tone quiet. Seonghwa steps over the threshold, and the door snaps shut without much noise. His shoulders remain slumped forward, clear evidence of his exhaustion, but he still manages a somewhat cheery greeting in response.

“Hi, baby, how was your day?” He comes closer to where you’re seated at the dining table. Papers are strewn across the wood, and Seonghwa doesn’t even need to take a glance to know that you’re still struggling with schoolwork.

“Long,” you answer even though he already understands just from your expression. Likewise, he nods in agreement, smile stretching a little less than before.

“Seems we both had tough days then.” Seonghwa leans forward and rests his hands on the back of your chair. The gaze he offers is as soft as ever. You sit up straight only to push your head back against his stomach. “I’ll take a quick shower, then we can go to bed, yeah?”

“Sounds good,” you hum. Seonghwa steps away from your chair, and you watch him disappear into the bedroom with a small sigh. The mountain of work before you still looms, but it’s the last thing on your mind at the moment. Sleep would be nice, but cuddling with Seonghwa would be even better at this point. Thus, you push away from the table and amble to the bedroom.

You can hear the soft trickles of the shower in the bathroom, and maybe on a night where you both weren’t so tired, you might be daring enough to surprise Seonghwa in there. Rather, you merely slip your pants off, crawling under the sheets to nestle in the center of the bed while you wait for Seonghwa to join you.

It doesn’t take too long for him to come out, towel around his neck, and a pair of sweats hanging loosely at his hips. You both instinctually smile at one another as soon as you make eye contact, and you huff out a laugh through your nose.

“What’s that look for?” Seonghwa inquires, bringing the towel down and dropping it on your head once he’s closer to the edge of the bed.

“Nothing, nothing,” you counter. “You’re just cute.” The towel slips down to the mattress, slightly damp from the moisture on Seonghwa’s skin, and he bends over you to press a quick kiss to your forehead.

“You’re the only cute one here, baby girl. Now scoot over and make some room for me.”

“At least put the towel up first,” you grumble, tossing it back at your boyfriend before shifting to the other side of the bed. Seonghwa feigns annoyance with a slight roll of his eyes but picks up the towel regardless. He carries it all the way back to the bathroom before returning to you, slipping into bed at last.

You greet him with a kiss; your lips press against the tip of his nose first, then two small pecks on either cheek before finally finding purchase on his plush and rosy lips. They’re soft on yours, the gentlest pressure that leaves a blossoming warmth in your chest. It isn’t needy or full of lust – merely a small signal of the love and affection you have for each other.

“I love you,” you murmur. The words linger in the air between you for a few moments, Seonghwa’s only response being the same affectionate and tired grin. Even when he does do something, it isn’t verbal. He closes the minimal distance between your lips once more. The kiss contains a bit more pressure this time, yet again it doesn’t hold any desperation. You don’t let your lips part for a second as Seonghwa tugs you closer, hand drawing around your waist, and he tugs you forward and forward until your chest is flush against his. It only takes a slight tug for him to pull you on top of him, rolling onto his back so that you can straddle his hips comfortably.

A sigh of content leaves you. It’s one that Seonghwa eats right up, and his tongue caresses your lower lips with the same amount of care and softness as every other touch he’s providing. He slips his hands lower, tracing each curve and dip of your body until he reaches your hips and dances over the bare skin there. It doesn’t take much for him to let those same fingers slide up under your shirt. They leave goosebumps in their wake, gliding and shifting until he has his thumbs looped around the band of your underwear, and it’s with an unspoken agreement that he tugs them down. You have to assist him in getting them fully off, straightening one leg after the other until the undergarments are pulled away completely. He doesn’t bother doing the same for his own – mostly because he’s not wearing underwear, but also because he just shimmies his sweatpants down enough to bare his cock to the cool air in the bedroom. 

Seonghwa doesn’t move any faster than he is; he maintains the same sweet and languid pace even as he slips two fingers between your legs and presses them past your already sopping folds. You moan into his mouth at the sensation, shifting your hips so that he can have better access to your core. His tongue breaches your lips at the same moment he pushes his fingers into your tight hole, and you would moan if you weren’t midway through a gasp of surprise. You let him control the kiss, instead focusing on the feeling of his fingers inside you, but you can’t keep from reaching down to take his member in your hand. It’s his turn to groan as you move over his cock with sloppy jerks, collecting the precum gathered on his tip and guiding it over the rest of his length.

“I want you, Hwa,” you whisper after pulling back to look him in the eye. His smile returns, and he gives you a small nod before slipping his fingers out of you. His hand meets yours on his shaft, lips coming to rest on the corner of your lips. He rubs the juices of your arousal over his cock then pushes your hips back to align with your hole. When he sinks into your velvet walls, you can’t stop the whimper that falls from your lips. The stretch burns and aches deep inside you, and Seonghwa slows his movements until he barely moves at all. Folding your hands around the back of his neck, you dug yourself down to his lips and kiss him as deeply as possible. Seonghwa returns the kiss with equal passion and penetrates you until he’s buried all the way in your cunt.

“I love you,” he says, parting from your lips to speak the words. “Let me make love to you.”

“You always have permission to do that,” you reply. You release his neck to cup his cheek, and he presses his face against your palm without hesitation. “So go ahead and do it, my love.”

Seonghwa’s grip on your hips tightens, and in one swift movement, he swivels you until your back collides with the mattress. His mouth overtakes yours, tongue pushing in without hesitation, and you can only moan in response. He rocks his hips against yours. The groan that leaves his chest is nothing short of heavenly, and you’d beg just to hear that sound over and over again, but he provides it without you begging at all. Each thrust has you seeing stars; his cock rubs over your sweet spot without cease, and the pace he maintains is still as languid as before. It feels different this time, like he’s putting all his feelings into each thrust. Not chasing after his own pleasure or an orgasm – just undivided attention on you and making you feel good.

It doesn’t take long for you to lose yourself in the pleasure running through your veins. Seonghwa is right there with you, quiet moans escaping him as more time passes, but it’s evident that he’s holding out until you orgasm. His thrusts only stutter once your walls begin to tighten around him. The band holding you back from your orgasm snaps as he thrusts particularly deep, and you arch your back off the bed. White fills your vision, red hot pleasure searing your body from head to toe, and Seonghwa kisses you through it. The warmth only persists because he cums inside you a second later, painting the inside of your walls with white.

You don’t dare to move for several minutes after and just focus on Seonghwa’s weight against your body and the softly spoken praises he whispers into the shell of your ear. When he does move away from you, you throw your arms around his waist and squeeze him tight so that he can’t leave.

“Let’s just stay like this a while,” you murmur, the exhaustion clearly audible in your tone. “Please.” Seonghwa laughs lightly, then brings his lips back to your forehead.

“Okay, baby girl. Anything for you.”


	11. day 11 - mirror sex - bang chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: explicit smut, unprotected sex, mirror sex, dirty talk, dom/sub themes, cum swallowing, dom!chan, sub!reader, semi-public sex  
> title: reflection  
> genre: pwp, smut, 18+

“I wanna watch you fuck me.”

Chan seems surprised by the words, as evidenced by the way his eyebrows shoot up and nearly disappear behind the fringe of bangs covering his forehead. He doesn’t respond right away, too busy staring at you in a state of persisting disbelief. It makes you overwhelmingly shy in an instant, and your shoulders draw together as you attempt to hide yourself from his lingering stare. He reacts a moment later after seeing your discomfort, hands stretching out to come to a rest against your thighs.

“I – I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to – I won’t bring it up again,” you murmur before he can say anything. Chan is quick to shoot your insecurities down though, and his hands are soft and warm against your cheeks as he cups your face. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Don’t apologize for one second, okay? I was just surprised by the suddenness, not put off or weirded out in the slightest. I promise, baby girl.” You blink up at Chan through fluttering lashes that are a bit damp with unshed tears, and he’s right there to brush them away with a dimpled grin. “I would… like that a lot too, actually.”

“You’re not just saying that?” You ask. Chan’s smile persists, gaze ever so gentle as he looks over you. 

“No, baby, I mean it. But even if it wasn’t something I had thought about before, I would still want to try it with you. That’s part of being in a relationship. Exploring new things together within each other’s comfort zones, yeah?” You can’t do anything but nod in agreement, and Chan presses closer to you on the bench you’re seated on. “How long have you wanted to try this?”

“I… I don’t know. It’s just something that’s kinda been in the back of my mind, really.”

Chan slips a hand from your cheek down to your shoulder, and his fingers dance over the bare skin peeking out from under your shirt. His touch calms you with a practiced ease. You just about drown in the warmth of his body beside yours, and that sensation only grows with ease passing second. While he still maintains a soft exterior, something in his expression has shifted and changed. There’s almost a hunger lingering there, one that you aren’t expecting him to act on right now of all times, seeing as the two of you are in a public practice room. 

“And when you brought it up… were you expecting us to do it right away?” His question is searching, and it makes heat flood your body within an instant. Chan pokes his tongue out to caress his lower lip. You can’t keep from watching the movement with wide eyes before recovering and answering his question.

“N-No, I – I don’t know what I was expecting. I j-just wanted to tell you, I suppose.”

“Hm, is that so?” Chan tilts his head to the side, further exposing the pale and spotless length of his neck. You manage a nod and swallow around nothing. “It doesn’t seem that way from where I’m sitting, love.”

“I don’t–” you cut yourself short, swallowing again when Chan draws ever closer. Your next words are whispered. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Well, first of all, you have the audacity to sit there and look flustered and adorable after telling me that you wanted to see me fuck you. On top of that, you just so happened to bring this up while the two of us are alone in a practice room with a mirror. So tell me, princess. How does that look from your point of view?”

You chew your lip instead of responding. Eyes dart towards the door, and you wonder if Chan has noticed how you locked it after coming in yet. Even if he hasn’t, you aren’t sure he would mind fucking you with it unlocked. Either way, you release your lip and dare to respond with a lilting tone. 

“It looks like I made sure to lock the door to the practice room and conveniently forget to put on underwear before leaving the house.” Chan’s smile falters. You reach around your back to pull something from your back pocket, eyes alight with desire as you flash the foil packet. “And bring a condom just in case.” Chan just about groans on the spot.

“You’re unreal, baby girl.”

And in hindsight, you suppose you shouldn’t have worried about anything at all, because when Chan puts you on your hands and knees parallel to the mirror, it’s him who maintains the most eye contact with the mirror. His hands roam your thighs and ass, but he doesn’t look does at you from behind. No, he keeps his eyes on the mirror, watching your expression with each touch he delivers. You know better than to start making demands, but he’s had the condom on for at least five minutes yet still won’t just get on with it and fuck you. You’re bordering desperation, eyes wide and glossy as you make eye contact with Chan in the mirror.

“Channie,” you gasp out as he drags his fingers over your slit. Your hips buck back into his touch, an involuntary action that has Chan delivering a small spank to the underside of your ass. “Please fuck me already.”

“Let me admire you some more, princess,” he hums in response. 

Nonetheless, he guides his cock to your entrance. With his gaze locked on your face, he slowly pushes into you, dragging the process out as much as he can just to see you squirm. And you do squirm – you writhe and try to push your hips back onto his member, but he stills you with his hands. From the angle you’re at, you can clearly see his cock slipping past your folds and disappearing inside you. You’d be lying if you said that the sight didn’t heighten your arousal to an unimaginable degree, and it would be an even bigger lie to say that getting to see the strain on Chan’s face made your pleasure even greater. You’ve always been someone who prefers auditory turn-ons, but right now, you could cum just from watching Chan’s expression contort with pleasure as he bottoms out in you. 

“Shit, you’re so – fuck, you’re tight.” He pulls out about halfway only to thrust back into you with greater speed and force than before. It has you crying out, eyes squeezing shut as the pleasure overwhelms you, and Chan moans so loud that the sound echoes through the room. “You look so pretty like this, princess. My pretty little baby girl watching herself get fucked in the reflection. How naughty.”

You can’t stop the whine that slips out, and Chan responds with a particularly harsh thrust that has you seeing stars. 

“H-Ha, Chan, oh fuck, I–”

He doesn’t let you finish the thought, rocking his hips against your ass, and you cut off with a loud moan that matches his in volume. The only thing that follows from your lips is incoherent babbling begging for more and more from Chan. It’s something he gladly provides, never relenting in his hastened pace, and the sounds of your mutual pleasure is all that can be heard through the practice room. The crude sound of skin slapping skin fills the air as well, drumming in your ears like it’s a heartbeat.

“G-Gonna, fuck, fuck, fuck, Channie, I’m–” It’s all the warning you can get out before you cum hard, and your walls clench hard around his cock. It spurs him to reach his own orgasm. His hips halt against yours, and you faintly feel his cock twitching inside you a few times as you’re still rolling through the waves of your own orgasm. Your walls flutter around him, drawing a moan out of him at the added stimulation to his sensitive length. Neither of you can move for several minutes after cumming, and you refuse to move even after Chan slips out of you and disposes of the used condom. 

“You okay, baby girl?” He asks when he returns to where you’re now lying on the wood floor.

“Yeah, that was just… wow.”

“Good kind of wow or?”

“Best kind of wow.” 

Chan huffs out a laugh and stoops to roll you onto your back. His lips find yours with ease, and you sigh into the gentle kiss, letting yourself just feel his warmth and bask in it. 

“Alright, well, we’re doing that again.”

“I hope you don’t mean right now, Christopher.”

“No, no, not now. Unless…?”

“No!”


	12. day 12 - thigh riding - lee know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: semi-public sex, thigh riding, grinding, marking, caught in the act   
> title: a little bit heated  
> genre: pwp, 18+, smut

“Isn’t this a bit…?” You couldn’t finish the sentence even if you wanted to; the embarrassment surrounding the situation is too much for you to handle. Still, you don’t want it to stop. Minho’s wandering hands and trailing kisses feel too good for that. He pulls back from your neck, lips glistening with spit, and a smirk twists when he sees the way your gaze lingers on his plump lips. 

“Hm?” He hums in response. The way he tilts his chin to the side exposes more of his throat, showing off the thin sheen of sweat over his tanned skin, and you have to mentally slap yourself to keep from leaning over and licking it off. 

You told him once that it was almost amusing how he has such a deep adoration for cats when many of his mannerisms remind you of the animal. That rings true in your mind now as well; if you had to describe the gleam in his eyes, it would be that of a predator stalking his prey. You’ve never felt more small and fragile than you do in Minho’s lap right now, thighs pressed on either side of his hips and chests flush together. He holds you in place despite the fact that both of you know that you wouldn’t move even if he didn’t have such a grip on you. 

“Isn’t this a bit  _ what _ , kitten?” Minho inquires. His face draws closer to yours, teeth bared as he snags his lip between them, but it’s the hands on your thighs that make you squeak a moment later. His usage of the pet name doesn’t help either as it only serves to cause the haziness over your mind to thicken. “Don’t make me wait any longer.” Minho nips the edge of your earlobe. You release a moan – an all too loud one, at that – but Minho only chuckles at your predicament. 

“Isn’t this a bit risky?” You ask at last, whispering the words as though there are people outside the room who could overhear. Truthfully if there were people outside, they would’ve heard your moan rather than anything else, so your whisperings are useless. Minho exhales against your ear. His hot breath overwhelms you and sends a shiver down your spine, but he only makes matters worse by latching onto the corner of your jaw with his teeth. “Min–Minho.”

“I don’t think risk has ever stopped us before.” With those words, Minho shifts you on his lap. He slips one thigh between both of yours and brings you down hard against the firm muscles there. A pathetic whine falls from your lips as he flexes those muscles into your clothed heat. “And I’m not sure you really want me to stop.”

“I – no, p-please don’t,” you plea when he threatens to move his thigh away from your core. You grip his shoulders hard, but it’s to no avail because he’s much stronger than you are and could easily dislodge you from his leg without much effort. What he wants is for you to beg. Luckily for him, you’re more than willing to do that easily today. And thus, you lean closer to him and close the distance between your lips. He greets you warmly, tongue pushing to dance over your lower lip the second you touch. His hands glide up the expanse of your thighs before coming to a rest on the curve of your ass, and when he squeezes the flesh tight, you moan into his mouth. He guides your hips forward, rolling your folds over his thigh, and you accidentally bite down on his lip in response, thanks to the shock of the action. Minho pulls back, looking equally as shocked as you do. One glance at his lips shows you that you didn’t bite through the skin.

“Such a needy little kitten. What am I gonna do with you?” Minho chastises, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. You move to respond, but he cuts you off with his hand and presses two fingers to the underside of your chin. “I bet you want me to fuck you silly, don’t you?”

He took the words right out of your mouth, but you refuse to give him the pleasure of being right. The lack of a response isn’t a smart move though, because Minho shakes his head ever so slightly then drags your hips forward. It’s just enough pressure to rub directly over your clit.

“H-Hah, hold on, Min!” You gasp, hands squeezing hard at his shoulders.

“If you want to get off, then you’re going to have to ride my thigh to do it,” Minho says as though it’s the most normal thing in the universe. 

“I-I… I can’t!”

“Then you don’t want to cum?”

“No, no! I do b-but–”

“Then start riding, kitten.” Minho moves his hand up to your waist, wrapping the limb around your back to keep you in place. You can’t deny him when he’s staring at you with such heat and intensity. Thus, you rock your hips forward and let your core roll over his thigh experimentally. It shouldn’t feel as good as it does; the pure pleasure it sends through your system is hard to chase but oh so delicious. You can’t repeat the same sensation more than once though, which tears a whine from your chest as you struggle to find the right angle to perch on his thigh. The struggle must be amusing to Minho because all he does is sit back with a smirk painting his delicate lips. You want to smack it off him and tell him to do the work, but the haze of your arousal is quickly taking over every other sensation in your body. 

You jerk your hips again, and this time you find the perfect angle. It lets you rub against his thigh in just the right way, brushing over your little bundle of nerves time and time again until you can only release gasps and moans. Minho helps out a bit by flexing his thigh here and there, only when the quiet noises of pleasure fall from your lips. His lips have found a new home atop your neck, and he bites at the skin under his teeth until bruises form there, tongue lapping over the damaged skin immediately after. You aren’t sure how long you can maintain your stilted and awkward pace; your muscles are already tired, but you don’t think you’re on the brink of an orgasm yet.

“Pl-Please, Min, I need – h-help me,” you beg urgently, chest heaving from your efforts. Minho hums against your neck and bites down on another nerve before pulling back to admire his work.

“I suppose I can do that.” He switches the angle in an instant, thigh rubbing over your folds harder than before, but it provides the sensation you were so desperately chasing after. A cry of pleasure fills the air as he takes hold of your hips and guides you over his tense thigh. It makes you see stars for several moments, vision going black in your peripheral as he continues the stimulation on your clit. It’s almost embarrassing how quickly you reach your high just from that little help from Minho, but you lose all sense of shame when the orgasm crashes over you. 

“I’m – Min, Minho, I’m s-so clo– oh  _ fuck _ !”

Minho holds you through it, arms tight around your body and rocking you back and forth while you ride it out. His lips caress your skin again, but this time it’s a delicate touch that only serves to whisper praises rather than cause any more pleasure. 

“Good job, baby, you’re doing such a good job,” he murmurs softly. You reach around his neck to grab hold of his hair, pulling his head back so you can look him in the eye now. 

“I love you,” you whisper back before dropping your lips atop his. Minho smiles into the kiss, but it doesn’t get to be any more heated than that because someone bursts into the practice room a moment later without warning.

“Hey, have you guys seen — oh  _ shit _ !” You part in a rush and spin your head to see who just barged in, finding a startled and red-cheeked Jisung in the doorframe. The compromising position you and Minho are in dawns on you as Jisung’s eyes look anywhere but the two of you. If it wasn’t obvious what you were doing already, surely the sweat on your brow tells him what’s going on. “Uh, nevermind! Continue! I mean, keep – yeah! Keep up the good work! Hard work! No, nevermind, I’m just gonna–”

“Sung, please just  _ go _ ,” Minho groans, dropping his head to your shoulder.

“Already gone! Like you never saw me! I don’t even exist actually!” Jisung’s voice fades as he pulls the door shut again, but it rings clear before either of you can try to speak. “Yo, do  _ not _ go in there! They’re about to fuck!”

“Oh my god,” you huff and squeeze your eyes shut.

“I mean… since he said that… we could?”

“Only if you do the work this time.”

“He did say keep up the hard work. I wouldn’t dream of doing anything else.”


	13. day 13 - cock warming - lee felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: soft sex, cock warming, slight dom/sub themes, sub!felix, pegging, strapons, dildos, cum eating, little degradation if you squint, felix is just a baby boy who wants to be full  
> title: hold me tight  
> genre: pwp, 18+, smut

It’s late into the night already when Felix approaches your desk, hands folded neatly behind his back, and you glance up to look him in the eye only after he clears his throat to garner your attention. He doesn’t look back at you though. His cheeks are flushed a pretty shade of red that offers a sharp contrast to his platinum blond hair. The blush is almost the same shade at his pretty pink lips and other assets of his that you enjoy admiring. Maybe you would indulge in that now if now for the heaping mound of work on your desk, schoolwork piling up for days thanks to midterm season. 

“What’s up, baby boy?” You inquire as you let your pen fall to the wood surface of the desk. He fidgets a bit and shifts his weight from foot to foot. You can see the hard outline of a tube in one of his pockets, and it only takes a few seconds to realize what he has hidden behind his back. A slight hum passes through your lips. Resting your chin on your palm, you lean forward until you’re comfortably perching on the desk and staring ahead at Felix with a teasing gleam to your gaze. Despite already knowing what he wants, it is a lot more fun to make him admit it himself, so that’s exactly what you’re going to do. 

“I-I was w-wondering… are you – are you busy?” He mumbles, still unable to look up at your face. 

“I don’t know, love. Do I seem busy?”

“A bit, yeah…”

“Why won’t you look at me, Lixie?” You push your lower lip out, pouting a bit in his direction, and Felix looks up at your face finally. His furrowed brows relax a little when he sees your soft expression. “What do you need from me, baby boy?” You repeat, and this time, you push a bit more sultriness into your tone. Felix eats it right up, walking closer to the desk with his chin lifted higher now. He brings his hands forward, and as he does, you catch sight of the item he’s been concealing all this time. 

It’s your strap – your biggest one, at that. A pretty flesh-toned dildo that is wide and holds veins up the side, eight inches long at least. You can do nothing except blink between the dildo and Felix’s flushed cheeks for several moments. No words come to mind, and you couldn’t speak even if you wanted to thanks to the shock running through your system.

“I n-need you,” Felix stammers. “Wanna be filled up while you work.”

“Oh?” You exhale, sitting up straight in your chair. “Oh, baby boy. If you needed me that badly, all you had to do was ask.”

“Please fill me up,” he whines in response. You waste no time in taking the strap from his hands and push away from the desk so that you can easily secure it around your hips. Felix almost buzzes with excitement as he watches your hurried movements, hands darting down to tug his sweatpants down. His cock springs loose as he does so. He’s already hard and weeping, and you don’t need confirmation to know that he’s been touching himself already. Just the thought of your baby boy prepping himself for this before coming to your room is enough to draw a moan out of you. 

You catch hold of Felix’s wrist and tug him forward. He takes the hint and straddles your thighs in an instant, cheeks almost impossibly red like the leaking head of his cock. Before you can reach around to toy with his puckered hole though, Felix pushes the tube of lube that he had in his pocket into your hands.

“Already prepped myself,” he whispers, chin falling against his chest. “Put in my plug too.”

“Such a good boy for me,” you coo. Sure enough, when you reach around and spread his cheeks, a large black plug waits for you. You curl your fingers around it and slowly tug it out of him, unable to see the way his hole flutters around nothing once it’s gone from his heat. “Help me with the lube, pretty baby.”

Felix whines a bit at the nickname but does as told. His short fingers close around the tube and crack it open, pouring cold liquid into your waiting palm. You massage it over your fingers to warm it up some, then push your index finger against his hole.

“Don’t need prep!” He protests through another whine. His thighs tremble a bit as he wiggles on your lap, and the neediness of his actions shows how ready he is to have the cock inside him. “Please j-just fill me up.”

You can’t say no when he’s begging with glossy eyes, red and swollen lower lip caught between his teeth, and thus, you withdraw your hand and let it fall to the dildo instead. Jerking the lube over the length, you pull Felix closer to your body, allowing your chests to meet and press together. He greets you with a soft kiss, one full of love and trust. As his tongue breaches your mouth, you push past his tight ring. An audible groan of relief escapes Felix, and for a moment, you think you’ve moved too fast. He reassures you with a deeper kiss, tongue thrusting into your mouth with more fervor this time. The two of you maintain that heated kiss until all of the cock is buried deep in Felix, both your chests heaving already even from just the simple actions. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Felix moans as you bottom out in him. His leaking member twitches against his stomach, a pretty sight, to say the least. You can’t keep your hands off his lithe form, trailing over the pale skin under your fingers with a touch that knows every inch of his physique like it’s the back of your hand. 

“Can you sit still for me, baby boy?” You ask, tone coming out raspier than you anticipated. Felix bobs his head in response and twists his hips so that he can settle on the cock more comfortably. “You just want me to fill you up, right?”

“I-I do, I do. You can – ah, you can go back to working!” Felix insists. The tip of the dildo must brush up against his prostate because his hold body convulses and he curls further into you, a breathy moan slipping out. As though by instinct, his hips jerk atop the dick, and his own member weeps uselessly over his stomach again. You drag your chair back to your desk, however, and ignore his subtle attempts to ride the dildo in favor of doing what he told you to do. 

If he wants you to work, then you’ll do precisely that. Since he so desperately insisted on being used as nothing more than a little cock warmer for your strap, you will gladly provide that and get your work done simultaneously. It’s a win-win situation for you, in all honestly. The only debate is whether Felix can maintain his streak of being your good little boy and sit still atop the artificial dick.

Five minutes pass, and he still refuses to stop moving, despite the grip you maintain on his thigh with your non-dominant hand. Finally, it gets to be too much, and you pull back from your assignment to grab him by the chin.

“Lixie baby, I thought you want to sit still for me, hm?”

“I do!” Felix agrees in a hurried tone. “I do, I promise. I’m just – I didn’t–” He cuts himself short, and that gorgeous blush from before returns in full force. 

“You didn’t what, my love?” 

“I didn’t c-cum earlier.” Felix squeezes his thighs tight, pressing harder around yours. “Didn’t wanna cum without permission.”

“Such a good little boy for me,” you praise with a soft smile stretching your lips. “Let’s see… since you were such a good boy and didn’t disobey me, why don’t you go ahead and ride yourself to completion? Then you’ll be all worn out and can be a proper cock warmer for me, yeah?”

“Yes! Yes, please. I’ll do it! I’ll be a g-good cock warmer for you after, I promise,” Felix begs, voice rising in pitch as he rushes to get through the words. 

“Of course you will. My baby boy never disappoints.”

Felix’s hips buck forward at those words, moving against his will, and it causes the dildo to push harder into him. He moans like it’s the only thing he knows how to do. Still, he waits and doesn’t move more than that. You could scream just from how cute his obedience is, but instead, you offer a nod of approval. It’s all he needs to start bouncing on the strap, thighs working hard to find the right pace and angle so he can fuck himself hard and fast. His movements are so desperate and needy, but he doesn’t ask for any help from you. That doesn’t stop you from reaching forward and taking hold of his members, jerking it in slow motions to help bring him closer to cumming. He cries out, but his moans are cracked and broken as he rides you.

“M-More, more, oh god, yes, yes!” He babbles. The tears forming in his eyes threaten to spill over, and you nearly worry that the pleasure is too much for him to handle. That thought is quickly pushed to the side though, because he cums into your hand and spills hot white seed all over your fingers and palm within a few seconds. His hips and thighs keep working as he rides it out, bobbing up and down on the cock until he can’t anymore. You hum your approval and bring the soiled hand up to your lips. It’s with direct eye contact that you lick the evidence of his orgasm off your fingers. He gasps at the sight, hips jerking just from the pleasure of seeing you eat his cum off your own hand. 

Once you dispose of all the semen, you wrap a hand around his nape and drag him down to your lips. He can undoubtedly taste his own orgasm on your tongue and lips, but that doesn’t stop him from kissing you with a heated fervor. You only part to gasp in a breath of air, a smirk twisting your mouth as you look up at him. 

“Can you sit still now?”

“I can… I c-can try,” Felix exhales. Thankfully, he looks too fucked out to go another round, and this time when he leans into your chest, he actually does sit still. His chin comes to rest on top of your shoulder, breath tickling the bit of skin exposed at your neck, but you make no effort to remove him from the comfortable position. “Thank you.”

You barely catch the words because of how quiet and drawled they are.

“Of course, angel,” you murmur in reply with your free hand roaming Felix’s back and rubbing small circles into the skin. “Just rest now, okay?” Your words don’t earn a response from the man, and you’re almost positive that he’s fallen asleep atop you already. You aren’t about to disturb him from the pleasant rest though, so you merely turn back to your homework and continue working as before.


	14. day 14 - jealous sex - choi san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: explicit smut, unprotected sex, fingering, jealous sex, sir kink, dirty talk, creampie, fwb au, a lil bit of ~possessive san~ aka that fic where ‘yeah we aren’t anything but i’m still jealous’  
> genre: pwp, smut, 18+  
> title: a little jealousy

“I don’t understand why you’re so upset!” You exclaim as you bring your arms up to your chest. It’s a defensive mechanism, yes, and San can clearly see that because he knows you better than you know yourself sometimes. Which isn’t _fair_ , first of all, but it’s also infuriating because the look he gives you through the reflection of the bathroom mirror is a knowing one. You wish you could smack it off his face but you don’t have the willpower to do that.

San doesn’t respond, although it’s not like he could even if he wanted to thanks to the toothbrush hanging between his lips. He simply stares back at you, one hand resting on the edge of the sink with the other moving the toothbrush over his teeth. His expression is eerily calm, as though he wasn’t just snapping at you minutes ago.

To put it in perspective, you and San share a unique relationship. That is, you are friends with benefits, emphasis on the benefits part. You are nothing exclusive and mutually decided that it was best just to call it what it is without having any strings attached in the process, which is why you fail to understand the issue in what he’s upset about.

You just got back from a small dinner date. Nothing important or dramatic – it was a shitty date, to say the least – and yet, San was furious when you stepped through the door. One because you had to ignore his first call thanks to the date, and two because of the date itself.

“We aren’t going on another date anyway. And I’m still coming home to _you_ , so what’s the big deal in all this?” You continue your tirade, eager to get all your frustration off your chest before San can respond. He arches a brow at you through the mirror then leans over the sink to spit the toothpaste out. You’re still seething, and knowing San’s temper, he is as well. He’s merely doing a better job at concealing it than you are.

“Because–” San starts, pausing to rinse his mouth out with water “–you didn’t tell me about said date.” He stands up straight again, and now his eyes are practically blazing as he looks at you through the reflection. “That’s the issue.”

“Why do I have to tell you about it? We aren’t dating, San. All we do is fuck around for stress relief, no?” The words are bitter on your tongue, and if you dared to be honest with yourself, you would admit that it isn’t truly what you want. The choice between dating someone else or San would be easy. You don’t want anyone else other than him, but you aren’t even sure that the feeling is mutual.

“We agreed to at least tell each other about any possible dates though,” San argues. “Did we not?”

You realize too little too late that he is, in fact, correct about that matter. But you can’t lie and say that it slipped your mind entirely because you did think about it when he tried calling you during the date. It sparked something ugly in you too: the desire to push your limits as much as possible and see how much bending San could take before he breaks. In short, you wanted to make him jealous, if only to see whether he would show the emotion.

“I asked you a question, princess,” San hums. You glance up at him with wide eyes, finding him standing directly in front of you now. He brings an index finger to your chin and slowly pushes you until you look him in the eye. “Did we not make said agreement?”

“W-We did but–”

“But? But what, baby girl? Did you not ignore my phone call on purpose?”

“I didn’t!”

“You said you were in the bathroom. Why could you not answer then? You weren’t with your date in the bathroom, were you?”

San is seeing through the guise of your plan with far too much ease.

“I… wasn’t, no.”

“So why didn’t you answer the phone?” San edges closer to your face, hot breath wafting over your cheeks, and you subconsciously move further into the touch. “Because you wanted to make me jealous?”

Bingo.

You inhale sharply and try to keep your expression as level and normal as possible so that he doesn’t see through you. It’s too late at this point, but you’re still clinging to the hope that he doesn’t read you that well. San hums and tilts his head from side to side a few times. Then, his touch leaves your face and he steps around you. You think he’s about to leave you there until you see him standing just past your shoulder in the reflection of the mirror. He nudges you forward with one finger, and despite his touch being as light as a feather, you hurry to move the way he wants you to. He doesn’t relent until your abdomen hits the edge of the bathroom counter. Then the finger on your back becomes the palm of his hand, and San bends you over the chilled granite.

“Did you want me to think of someone else bending you over like this?” San slips his hands down to your hips. “Touching you and undressing you with their eyes?”

You bite back a whine, teeth sinking deep into your lower lip to hold the sound back. San lets his touch travel lower and lower, snagging the band of your skirt and tugging it over your ass with little resistance. You shiver as more skin is exposed to the cool air. San hums his approval at your reaction. His movements don’t stop until the skirt is down to your ankles, and you don’t wait for him to tell you to step out of it.

“I bet you wanted to make me think that your date was undressing you like this, making you needy and wanton after only a handful of touches.” San brings two fingers over your folds, letting them dig your underwear further against your skin. There’s already a bit of wetness there, something you’re almost ashamed of because it betrays your plan and feelings without you wanting it to. “Hm, looks like I was right.”

“S-San, please,” you whine without shame this time.

“So you did want me to get jealous then, baby girl? And once I did get jealous, you couldn’t resist the taste. Just wanted more and more of it, so you drove the knife further in?”

“San,” you gasp, hips jerking as his fingers slip past your underwear. He leaves a dragging touch on your wet folds and wastes no time in pushing his index finger into your tight hole. He shifts it in you, letting you buck back onto his hand. It’s a desperate attempt to get off, and it is practically impossible to get any pleasure from the action. “Please, please put another finger in!”

“Is that really what you deserve though, princess?” San chides after clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “You’re lucky that I’m in a giving mood today. All I want is to show you who you belong to.” He catches the band of your underwear and tugs it down to join your skirt on the floor. Then he returns to your fluttering hole and buries two fingers deep inside you. The stretch has you moaning for more, but San doesn’t give you anything more than that yet. He focuses on stretching you open with those two fingers, scissoring them over and over. He effectively avoids your g-spot with each pump of his fingers though. You know why he’s doing it – it’s payback for making him jealous – but that doesn’t keep you from wanting more.

“P-Please fuck me. San, I need you. I need you so badly, please.”

“Well, princess, you’ve got me jealous now. Are you satisfied?”

“San, I need – fuck, I need more,” you beg when he withdraws his finger from your folds.

“Of course you do. You’re such a needy little slut for me, are you not?” San drops a hand to your ass. The sound of skin slapping skin resounds, and you whine at the sensation.

“I-I am, yes.”

“Yes _what_?” San coos as he leans over your body. You hear the clink of his belt buckle then the sound of his pants falling to the ground.

“Yes, sir!”

“There’s a good baby girl,” San praises. You glance up at him, eyeing the reflection through the mirror. He smirks down at you with a brow arched cockily as he moves closer to your exposed backside. His cock presses between your drenched folds, and he’s quick to find your hole. He eases into you slowly, letting you get used to the larger stretch, but it’s not uncomfortable in the slightest for you. A moan slips past your lips when he bottoms out, the head of his cock penetrating deep inside you.

“You feel so good, sir,” you whine. San huffs a laugh through his nose then reaches down to keep your cheek pressed hard to the granite counter.

“Did you want me to imagine someone else doing this to you? How far did your little game go?” San’s hips rock against your ass, and you can only manage a desperate moan at the sensation of his cock rolling in and out of you. The angle has you seeing stars in mere seconds; something you love about sex with San is the way he knows how to push all your buttons with such little effort. “I don’t think I could hold back if someone else fucked you like this.”

“God, y-yes, I want – _shit_!” Your thought is cut short quite quickly when San pistons his cock into your tight heat at a faster pace.

“So good for me, princess,” San coos. “Bet you could cum just like this.”

“I’m – I’m gonna, oh god, I’m gonna cum,” you stammer through gasps. San’s pace is brutal but delicious, hitting your sweet spot over and over without relent. Your mind devolves into a jumbled mess of pleasure. Within seconds, the stars in your eyes turn to a hazy fog, and you orgasm with a start, back arching and walls squeezing tight around San’s member. He fucks you through the orgasm. It doesn’t give you even a second to breathe, and the overstimulation of his tip rubbing over your walls causes your moans to become broken whines.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so good and tight for me. Gonna – ha, gonna cum in you.” San throws his head back, and a deep groan leaves his lips before he stills inside you. His dick twitches a handful of times, then warmth spreads through your core. He spills hot cum into your heat, filling you to the brim with _his_ seed. It’s all intentional and purposeful on his part, an effort to push that possessive nature a bit further and show you who you truly belong to. You wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I need to make you jealous more often,” you exhales once you catch your breath.

“I’m not sure you could handle that, baby girl.”


	15. day 15 - grinding - jeong yunho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: grinding, thigh riding, semi-public sex (really just being ~frisky~), mentioned daddy kink  
> title: twilight  
> genre: pwp, smut, 18+

“Something smells delicious.” You twist to look over your shoulder to see who steps into the kitchen.

“You’re up early,” you laugh lightly when you see Yunho’s stretched smile and rosy cheeks. Your boyfriend steps closer to where you’re standing near the coffeepot.

“You left the bed rather early. How am I supposed to sleep well without you beside me?” You shift so that your back hits the counter, sending a half-hearted glare in Yunho’s direction as he just continues to beam at you. Morning haze looks good on him, the slight rosiness to his cheeks and how it makes his face almost glow, and you think you could spend hours just standing and staring at him like this. He doesn’t give you the chance to do that, however, and moves closer to where you’re standing before you can say anything. Warm arms wrap tight around your body, pulling you close to the white t-shirt over his torso, and you settle into the embrace with a pleased hum.

“You’re too cheesy,” you mumble after a moment.

“Hm, I’d say I’m more salty than anything.” His words don’t process in your head, and you tilt your head to the side as you blink back at him with confusion etched on your features. “We didn’t get to finish what we were doing last night.”

You drop your head to the side, rolling your eyes at Yunho’s antics ever so slightly.

“It’s not my fault you have a roommate.”

“That hasn’t stopped us before,” Yunho teases. His hands press down against the counter and effectively cage you in against the marble so that it digs into your lower back. The pressure isn’t uncomfortable, just enough to have you arch over it and bend your body in Yunho’s direction.

“We were _caught_ last time!” You retort through a scoff. The embarrassment of that mishap is still fresh in your mind even though it happened quite some time ago.

“Well, whose fault is that? You were being very quiet then, baby girl,” Yunho coos. His lips move for your jawline, and you shift so that he can reach you better without thinking. A sigh of relief passes through your lips as he leaves a trail of kisses across your skin. The sensation is delicate and light – a ghosting presence over your skin. It’s only meant to tease you, and that’s exactly what it does. It leaves you wanting more, but his kisses disappear a moment later.

“Why’d you stop?” You ask through a pout.

“Do you really want to risk it, baby?”

“We have time, don’t we?” You counter, snagging your lower lip between your teeth. Your lashes flutter as you blink up at Yunho, and it would be wrong to say that you aren’t doing it on purpose. You know how the teasing actions affect Yunho; that isn’t any different now as he groans at the sight of your provocations.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Yunho leans down again, and you welcome him with a soft kiss. At least, it starts soft because the second his warmth touches you, you crave more. Dragging your tongue over his lower lip, you push harder against his body and let your arms trail up to his waist.

“You love me nonetheless,” you murmur when you part to take a breath. There’s still a bit of hesitation on Yunho’s features, although what’s between his legs most certainly is not holding back in the slightest, just based on the pressure against the inside of your thigh. You push up onto your tiptoes and stretch to catch his earlobe between your teeth before whispering, “Don’t you, Daddy?”

His clothed member twitches in his pants. A small groan leaves him, and you’re suddenly pushed harder against the counter. You respond with a gasp, mostly because of the way he slots his thigh between yours and rubs it directly against your crotch. Your grip on him tightens like a vice.

“Don’t tease, baby girl,” Yunho threatens, but his breath is already labored and heavy from only a few brushes over his cock. You smirk back at him, one corner of your lips twisting upwards, and slowly but surely you snake a hand down to the bulging erection in his sweatpants. Yunho releases the beginnings of a moan, but he forces it to shift into a growl instead. Now, it’s your turn to moan because he flexes his thigh against your folds. “I said don’t tease, lovely.”

“Wanna get you off,” you gasp as Yunho rolls his thigh over you once more. “Use my thigh, Daddy. Want you to use me to get off.”

Your words are practically broken fragments, but Yunho understands them nonetheless. He nudges your hand away from his cock and shifts the angle he has atop your thigh. When he finally ruts his hips forward, a strangled moan falls from his lips. You almost coo at the cuteness of the action. Instead, you reach up to tangled your fingers through his hair, pulling him down for a kiss that is full of spit and tongue.

He hums into your mouth and pulls you as close as possible. With soft sucking motions, Yunho eagerly tugs at your tongue while grinding down hard against your thigh. He must be quite worked up to be so eager already, hips losing any sort of rhythm or method to his thrusts, and he grows more desperate with each jerk. You have to pull away to catch your breath, but Yunho doesn’t let up in his movements. He drops his face to the crook of your neck, latching his lips onto the skin there and muffling the groans that overtake him.

“Feels good, baby,” you huff out. The erratic movements do truly feel good for you as well as him; his thigh has found the perfect angle to grind over your clit. As his rutting continues, you find yourself quickly approaching an orgasm, but he isn’t far off from one himself. In fact, he can’t hold it back any longer and bucks against your thigh wildly as his orgasm washes over him. His jerking movements bring you to an orgasm as well, and you drop your head to his chest, moan tearing through you and the haze of your high washing over your vision.

“F-Fuck,” Yunho exhales once his senses return to him.

“Yeah, you could say that again.”

“That was hot as hell though,” he says through a smile, nudging you with his elbow. You’re in the midst of rolling your eyes when a small shriek erupts from the other side of the kitchen.

“Oh my god, in our _kitchen_?!”


	16. day 16 - possessive sex - park seonghwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: explicit smut, unprotected sex, marking, biting, fingering, possessiveness, creampie, paramour!seonghwa, princess!reader, lil bit of impregnation kink if u squint  
> genre: pwp, smut, 18+

“The wedding is next week, Seonghwa,” you mumble as the man’s lips brush over your neck. The air isn’t cold, yet goosebumps rise over your skin. His touch is as soft as it is ghosting, and you lean back against him out of pure instinct. 

“And?” He counters. You can’t hear any emotion in his tone, no cues as to how he feels about the situation, but that thought slips away when he attaches his lips to your neck again. This time, he moves with greater force, teeth grazing your skin and sucking until a colorful mark blossoms. It’s only then that you realize you don’t need to hear his tone to know how he’s feeling. The fact that he’s making an effort to leave marks is telling enough; he usually tries not to leave any sign of your escapades in attempts to protect you from crude rumors. 

“We’ll have to stop th–” You cut off with a gasp as Seonghwa sinks his teeth into your skin, leaving a deep imprint but not hard enough to make you bleed. His tongue drags over the bruise and soothes the heated skin before he pulls back to whisper his reply.

“It’s a marriage of convenience and business, is it not? I would hope that after all this time, our relationship is more valuable than that.” He’s right, and you couldn’t deny it even if you wanted to. As forbidden as your relationship with Seonghwa is, you love him nonetheless, and he loves you in return. Neither of you has ever been foolish enough to think that this wouldn’t happen. You knew it would come to this, but your choice has always been Seonghwa. That won’t change, and he keeps reminding you of that fact with the way his hands roam your body. 

“Touch me, Seonghwa… please,” you exhale as you twist to face him. He wears a soft grin, gaze impossibly soft as he looks down at you.

“I am touching you, my princess.”

“Oh, don’t be a tease!” You retort. Seonghwa laughs a little but tugs you closer. He wraps his arms around your waist, guiding your body backward until you feel your knees hit the edge of the bed. Still, Seonghwa doesn’t stop there. He eases you back until you lie flat against the mattress, bringing his body over yours without breaking eye contact once. It’s a different kind of teasing — one that leaves you wanting more just from the gleam in his eyes. They’re brimming with lust and desire, his hands sliding lower until he clasps the front of your robe.

“Am I still teasing, love?” Seonghwa inquires as he pulls the robe open. You shiver from the sensation of cold air washing over you, but Seonghwa’s warm hands are right there to ease the chills.

“You never stop.” A huff of air escapes you, one that shifts into a gasp when Seonghwa presses two fingers to your folds. They’re already dripping with arousal, and Seonghwa’s touch only serves to make that heat pool more. He pushes your folds apart with little resistance on your part.

“You’re mine,” Seonghwa murmurs out of the blue. You blink up at him with a bit of confusion shining on your features. “All mine.” Two fingers breach your hole, and you gasp at the sensation, throwing your head back against the mattress. Seonghwa hums at your reaction and crooks his fingers deep in you.

“Y-Yours…” You let the word roll off your tongue. It’s more experimental than anything else, to see how it feels and what Seonghwa’s reaction might be. It proves to be worth it though, just thanks to the way Seonghwa’s body jerks and a low growl passes through his lips. He pumps his fingers in and out of your sopping cunt. The movements cause a wet squelching noise to resound from between your legs, and you almost feel embarrassed by the lewd sounds, but the pleasure is more intense than those feelings. 

“Fuck, I need to fill you up,” Seonghwa groans as your walls clench hard around his fingers. He focuses on scissoring you open first though, not rushing his process in the slightest. You can’t hold back from teasing him a bit yourself – a small revenge for his earlier goading.

“Fuck me full of your cum, Hwa,” you say with a slight lilt dancing through your tone. He moves upwards to come face to face with you, fingers still thrusting in and out of your cunt.

“Say it again, princess.”

“I said – I want you to fuck me so full of cum that I still feel you in me at the wedding next week.” Seonghwa’s fingers disappear from your heat in less than a second. He rushes to grab at his pants and free his cock that already strains against the confines of the fabric. He pulls it down just enough to expose his member, kneeling back over you after a moment. Jerking at his member with the hand he just had between your legs, Seonghwa captures your lips with his own. You let him dominate the kiss with his tongue pressing between your lips and filling your mouth in an instant. 

His cock breaches your folds and prods at your home without too much pressure at first. Then he dares to penetrate you, slowly pushing into you as he leaves a trail of searing kisses down your jaw and neck. He pauses at your neck and begins to kiss you there instead. He eases you through the stretch of his cock by sucking at that sensitive area until he’s fully buried in your tight heat. 

“You feel so good, princess,” he groans.

“ _ Your  _ princess,” you remind as you wiggle your hips a bit. Seonghwa hisses at your sudden movements, encouraged by the words that cater to his possessive side. 

“Mine, all mine.” He rocks his hips, and his cock rolls against your walls. The movement draws a moan out of you. You almost beg him to continue, but you don’t need to because he moves anyway, building up a steady rhythm with his thrusts. The pleasure is unreal; his cock presses up against your sweet spot, but he doesn’t hit it with every thrust, thanks to the angle. You throw your legs around his waist and try to slide further under him. Seonghwa seems to get the hint and saves you the trouble by gripping your hips and tugging you down. You release a startled and choked moan as he hits your g-spot head-on now. 

“F-Fuck, oh – Seonghwa, th-that – shit!” You can’t even complete a coherent thought; the pleasure keeps you distracted and babbling as Seonghwa rolls his hips against yours.

“I’ll make sure you – ah, remember who you belong to,” Seonghwa grunts into your ear, and you moan at the words, head falling to the side. The continuous pressure on your sweet spot brings you closer to the edge rather quickly. Seonghwa picks up on your closeness and offers a teasing bite to your neck. The shockwaves of pleasure that follow cause you to curl your body into his, and your orgasm hits then with his cock deep inside you. Your walls clench hard around him as your lips part in a silent scream. 

“I’m yours, Hwa. Yours, yours, yours,” you babble like it’s a prayer. The mantra urges Seonghwa to his own orgasm, and he only makes it one more thrust before cumming hard and fast. Warmth blossoms in your gut; the feeling of his seed filling you up and seeping deep inside you only adds to the euphoria running through your veins. “Feels so good, Hwa, so so good.”

“Feels good for me too, love. Fuck, you feel so good.” Seonghwa doesn’t move away from you even after his orgasm passes, and you don’t want him to anyway. You cling to him like a vice, hand pressed to the back of his head so that he stays near your neck. He still traces his lips over your sweat-slick skin, and a small hum of approval vibrates against you when you start combing your fingers through his dark hair.

“I love you,” you murmur to the air above you. Seonghwa’s kisses hesitate for only a second so that he can reply with a declaration of love himself.

“I love you too, my princess.”


	17. day 17 - body worship - kim hongjoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: explicit smut, unprotected sex, praise/body worship, nipple play, marking, soft sex, oral sex: f, cum eating, creampie  
> title: you’re my desire

“Come here, precious,” Hongjoong hums, compelling you to move forward with a single finger pointed in your direction. He’s seated on the edge of the bed, lights in the room dimmed and faint so that you can barely see him thanks to the shadows over his face. He reaches out to you as you get closer and folds his arms about your waist. You let him tug you forward until you’re seated on his lap, a sigh of satisfaction leaving your lips once you’re comfortably straddling his thighs.

“How did I get so lucky?” You mumble as you trace his features with a loving gaze. Hongjoong releases a hearty laugh then shifts his hair out of his eyes. 

“I should be the one asking that,” he responds through a smile. His hands are warm on your naked body, moving up to brush over the front of your body. The touch causes shockwaves of pleasure to shoot through you, especially as he thumbs over your budded nipples. “You’re so perfect.” He leans down to press a kiss just above your left breast. “So beautiful. Every inch of your body.” The trail of kisses moves lower then he closes his lips around your perked nipple and sucks gently at the skin. It has you keening into the touch, back arching and pushing you further against his mouth. 

“J-Joong,” you exhale. Your hands slide up to grasp at Hongjoong’s shoulders without thinking. He continues to mouth over your skin without cease, and he releases a hum. The vibrations leave you wanting more; a small whine passing through your lips as Hongjoong sucks at your nipple with fervor. “Want you, babe. N-Need you.”

“You have me, my love.” Hongjoong pulls off your chest and looks up at your face. He tweaks your nipple and lets his head fall to the side as he watches you. “I’m all yours. Now and forever.” Your lips fold into a smile. 

“As I am yours,” you murmur back before tugging him forward. Mouths connect with heat and passion. His tongue pushes between your lips, and you allow him to dominate the kiss, sighing happily when your tongues brush together. The kiss contains all your unspoken words, the adoration and love all being poured into the touch. Hongjoong tugs you impossibly closer. Slowly but surely, he rolls you over so that your back is flat against the mattress. His body slides further down, and before you know it, he’s perched between your legs with a coy grin playing at his lips. Kiss after kiss, Hongjoong makes his way to your folds. They’re already dripping with arousal, and Hongjoong causes further juices to seep out of you by dragging his tongue across your clit. 

“You taste divine, baby girl. So perfect.”

“Joong…”

“I could sit here and worship your body for hours.” Hongjoong runs his tongue over you again, spreading your folds for better access to your heat, and a whine tears through your chest. “Spend hours just kisses each inch of you.”

“Don’t tease,” you hiss through gritted teeth. Hongjoong doesn’t let up for a second thought; he merely continues to nip and lap at your clit.

“My angel, you love it when I tease.”

“Not tonight,” you retort through a scoff. With desperate movements, you push your hips down so that Hongjoong’s nose presses harder against you. “I want you, Joong.”

“As I said, my dear, I am already yours.” Hongjoong sucks at your clit, and a laugh breaks through him. The ripples of pleasure it causes are almost too much to handle. Your body trembles with the sensation, quivering and shaking as Hongjoong only repeats the motion over and over. Two fingers move to your tight hole. He slips them into you quickly, adding to the pleasure in an instant. He works you open in a rush, and his eagerness to bring you to your high is evident. 

“H-Hongjoong, need more,” you beg, reaching your hand down to grip tight at his hair. 

“Cum for me, angel,” Hongjoong coos as he wiggles his fingers deeper in your drenched cunt. The feeling brings stars to the edge of your vision. You cry out, head pressing harder into the mattress. 

“Ah, Joong! Baby, baby, I’m—” Your words are cut short by a squeal as Hongjoong crooks his fingers in you. He brushes right up against your sweet spot, and that’s all it takes for you to orgasm. You cum hard, squeezing his fingers tight, and you yank at his hair to pull him away from your cunt. He darts his tongue out again and hits your sensitive clit. “S-Stop, I’m too—”

“You’re okay, love. You’re okay,” Hongjoong praises. 

“Fuck me,” you huff out. Hongjoong cracks a smile but moves upwards until he’s straddling your body. 

“I’d rather make love to you, my precious.” Before you know it, he’s pressing the tip of his cock up against your folds. His lips come to your ear and kiss the shell of it. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you murmur back, cupping his cheek. A gasp follows as Hongjoong eases into your tight heat. He keeps pushes into you with the same amount of pressure until he’s fully buried in your cunt. 

“You feel so good, baby girl. So tight around me.” Hongjoong groans as you instinctively squeeze around his thick cock. 

“Move. Please move right now, Hongjoong. I need you to move,” you beg with a hint of desperation to your tone. He listens to your words, thankfully, and rockes his hips against yours a moment later. Despite having just cum, it brings an intense amount of pleasure to your core. Hongjoong feels almost impossibly hard inside you, stretching you open more than before, and you can’t keep from moaning louder than before.

“My angel, my darling,” Hongjoong mumbles over your skin. His breath is hot and comes in ragged gasps as he fucks you. You want to say something in response but words fail you. The pleasure is too overwhelming to think about anything other than what Hongjoong is giving you right now. “So good for me. My perfect, perfect darling.” 

Hongjoong doesn’t let up in his praise and soft-spoken worships. It spurs you on, increasing the pleasure rippling through your body time and time again. His thrusts stutter a few times as he rocks into you, and you pull him as close as possible.

“Cum in me, Joong. Please, pl-please, cum in me. I need you to cum in me,” you ramble, lips grazing his ear. Your words are the only incentive he needs to orgasm, and your walls tighten around his cock at the same time. You don’t even realize that the second orgasm is rolling over you until white blurs your vision. You release a silent scream of pleasure as Hongjoong moans loud and clear. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Your words tumble out like a mantra. Hongjoong returns them in full once his orgasm passes. 

“I love you too, my angel,” he whispers back before slotting his lips over yours. “Now, I want to worship you a bit more, if that’s alright?” His brow quirks upward before he smirks.


	18. day 18 - cunnilingus - choi san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: fingering, cum eating, praise, dirty talk, oral sex: f, multiple orgasms  
> inspired by baekhyun’s bungee – listen while reading :3  
> title: bungee

“Two,” San hums with a teasing lilt to his tone. You can’t come up with a verbal response to his words; instead, you manage a prolonged moan as San plugs his fingers deeper inside you. Hot breath fans over your cunt. “Think you can manage three, baby girl?”

“San,” you whine in response. The answer is there even though you don’t say it, and San twists his hand. His fingers rub hard against your g-spot as he moves. You cry out, thighs drawing together and clenching around San’s head, but he merely laughs the pressure off. “I-I can’t take it.”

“Then I can stop?” He offers, a question in his tone. His fingers begin to pull out of you, leaving you with a nagging sensation of emptiness. You hate it, hate it so much that your legs grip San tighter and keep him from pulling back any more than that. 

“Don’t you dare,” you growl out. Sweat trickles down your brow and fades into your hair. San watches you with such intensity that you feel like you could melt from the heat of his stare, which is almost as tangible as the breath on your clit or the fingers in your pussy. Slowly but surely, he pushes his fingers back into your tight hole. A sigh of relief escapes you; the pleasant drag of his knuckles over your velvet walls leaves you wanting more, and that is precisely what San provides for you. 

“There’s no need to contradict yourself then, princess.” San clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Then that dastardly tongue flicks out and runs over your sensitive bud. “I’ll give you whatever you want. All you have to do is ask.”

“Just g-give it to me,” you whisper. San lets his tongue dart lower. He touches your hole just beside the junction where his fingers are. 

“That doesn’t sound like what I asked for.”

San presses a kiss to your clit then releases a hum. The vibrations ripple through you, and you writhe under the ministrations. San seems pleased by your reaction. He repeats the motion, smirk stretching his lips, and this time when you cried out, he eases you through it by rubbing his fingers up against your sweet spot. 

“A-Ah, San, S-San, please!”

“Please what, my darling?” He pumps his finger into your heat, and a sickening squelch resounds thanks to the wetness between your legs. You would be embarrassed by the sound, if not for the pleasure tearing through your body. You bring your hand down to San’s shoulder, and the other finds his hair and knots in his locks. His lips move to the junction where his fingers are fucking into you. He slips his tongue beside his fingers. The feeling of his wet muscle alongside those lithe fingers nearly brings you to your high right then and there. You’re confident that his face is ruined with your arousal, but that only serves to heightens the sensation.

“P-Please, San, please — make me cum. I need it, I need you, San,” you beg, at last, giving in to his request. “More  _ please _ .”

San tilts his head against you and shifts his angle. He fucks his tongue into your heat with passion, pulling up just a bit to press his top lip over your clit. Your juices spill onto his waiting tongue, and he laps it up like a starved man.

“You taste so delicious. I could eat your sweet juices all day.” San pulls back to admire the way your juices spilled over his fingers. Your walls pulse slightly, his gaze making you more needy by the second. “You’re throbbing with need. Are you such a needy slut that you like this so much? Already came twice, but it’s still not enough.”

You push your fingers through his dark locks and guide him back to your cunt. San lets you have the small victory. His tongue returns to your clit, teasing and lapping at the bundle of nerves until every muscle in your body shakes. You tremble under San’s touch. You can’t come up with any more words; instead, all you can manage is the string of moans that tumbles from your lips. The third orgasm is on the horizon.

“Cum for me, angel,” he murmurs. The vibrations cause one more ripple. His fingers crook deep inside you, then white heat spreads through your whole body until you can’t feel your own form anymore. San eases you through it with soft coos and gentle praises, but his tongue just continues the worship against your clit.

“C-Can’t – San, s-stop! Too much, too much, oh god, it’s too much,” you babble as you try to pull San away from your cunt. 

“Okay, my love, you’re okay.”

Your chest heaves as you gasp for air. The orgasm passes with time, and San is suddenly over you, his eyes on yours and lips centimeters from your own. He leans down to kiss you gently. You can taste yourself on him but can’t bring yourself to care all too much.

“Th-Thank you,” you whisper against his lips. He smirks a bit then kisses you with more pressure than before. 

“Think you can manage a fourth?”


	19. day 19 - pain play - bang chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: explicit smut, unprotected sex, spanking, multiple orgasms, overstimulation, creampie, impact play, thigh-slapping, pussy slapping, safe words, pain play, dom/sub themes, subspace, aftercare  
> title: tension

“If you don’t listen to me properly, this is only gonna get worse for you, princess.”

The threat falls on deaf ears as you push your hips back and wiggle your ass in Chan’s face, almost mocking him when you graze your skin over his nose. Chan stills you with a harsh grip on your hips, the burn pleasant as it sears over your skin. You almost release a moan from the sensation, but you bite it back instead. If Chan wants to hear your noises, you want to at least make him work for it.

“Don’t be a smartass, baby girl,” Chan hisses, yanking you back by the hips. Your exposed crotch hits the straining erection behind his underwear. 

You shouldn’t tease any further – perhaps you are being a smartass and asking for it – but you really just can’t help it. With slow and dragging motions, you roll your ass over Chan’s clothed member. A groan escapes him at the pressure you put against him, then all of a sudden, a hand swings down on top of your ass. You practically screech at the impact, and while the pain is quite present, the heat between your legs heightens. 

“I’ll knock that attitude out of you if you aren’t careful, slut.” A whimper passes through your lips before you can stop it. Chan arches a brow as he grins down at your bent body, hand rubbing over the spot he just spanked. His touch quickly slides lower to rub over your sopping folds. Two digits push you apart and expose the lewdly filthy sight of your core dripping with arousal. 

Chan hums behind you. You can only see half his face, the other half shrouded a bit by the dim light of the room and the limits of your peripheral. He looks insanely attractive like this: eyes dragging over your dirty cunt that shows how turned on you are thanks to his actions, hair parted just enough to expose his sweat-slick forehead and brows knitted together in concentration. Then, his lips twist dangerously. His other hand comes down hard on your pussy, and you keen at the touch. The impact rubs over your clit but disappears before you can gain any real pleasure from it. 

“I wonder how long it will take to push you into the next stage, baby girl,” he taunts.

“F-Fuck you,” you manage to hiss in response, determined not to give up so easily. 

“My cute little smart assed masochist. Thinks she’s all that. Holds the power. In control. Is that it?” Chan runs a thumb through your folds and brings it up to his lips. A pop resounds as he sucks your juices off his digit. You’re too distracted by the sight of his teasing tongue poking out the corner of his mouth to realize what he’s doing next. Another slap comes down on your body, this time between your legs, just against your inner thigh. He knows how sensitive you are there, knows how even the smallest touch to that area can have you seeing stars and falling apart in seconds. It’s a dirty move – you both know it, and that’s why Chan repeats the motion again. This time he brings his hand down on your other thigh, admiring the way your body trembles under the impact. 

You surely won’t last long like this. If Chan’s smirk is any indication, he has barely gotten started on his torture for you, and you might be better off caving now. You still want to cum tonight after all, and should you be too much of a brat, he will rob you of that much for certain. 

“I want you to start counting down from sixty, baby girl. If you mess up even once, we start over. Understood?”

You’re locked tight in your brat phase, dangling on the entrance to subspace, but Chan doesn’t seem any less confident than usual. You have no reason to listen to his demands. Yet you find yourself nodding against the silken sheets, and Chan coos at your agreement.

“We can make a good little slut out of you yet, hm?” 

“Sixty…” You mumble rather than giving him an answer. You aren’t sure what you were expecting from whatever he has in mind. Perhaps a series of sharp spanks to your ass and cunt, pinching the skin between your thighs or biting curved and dark marks into your skin. That isn’t what he delivers though, and you don’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed. What he gives could be considered much better than the riveting high that comes along with those painful slaps, but to you, it’s far more torturous. 

Put simply, Chan won’t fucking move fast enough. He only touches you in increments of five: once you count down to fifty-five, he delivers a small and teasing pinch to the skin under your ass. At fifty, he offers a sharp and stinging spank to your cunt that has you clenching painfully around  _ nothing _ . If at all possible, you think even more arousal leaks from your fluttering hole. Your breaths are already ragged by the time you reach forty-five, and you realize what Chan was getting at in all this. It isn’t about a relentless assault to break you down and force you further into subspace. It’s about taking you apart piece by piece, depriving you of what you want most, and making you beg for it. And he’s banking on you being desperate enough to ask for more. 

Forty, and you whimper like a bitch in heat. Chan eats it right up, soothing the skin he just bite hard on with his tongue, then he pulls off to admire his work. You don’t even realize that you’ve stopped counting until he points it out.

“I don’t hear you counting, princess. Do we need to start over?”

“Th-thirty-nine!” You spit out in a rush. Starting over would be the death of you, and you’ve already slipped too far into subspace. You weren’t expecting it to happen so soon – usually, you can last a little longer than this – and yet Chan has managed to pick you apart with an uncanny amount of ease and grace. 

“Keep going then, whore,” he hums against your skin. “And don’t mess up.”

You nod before continuing to recite the numbers Chan wants to hear. For a moment, you think he is going easy on you. His touches are light and teasing, yes, but they are manageable, and you find yourself recovering bit by bit as you continue.

That all changes drastically the second you reach twenty. Chan plunges two fingers into your tight heat and crooks them hard in you. You fumble with your words, somehow managing to keep them sorted, but then he couples the sensation with a dragging pinch to your thigh. 

“H-Ha, holy  _ fuck _ , Chan!” You gasp out, back arching under the feeling until he lets up and pulls his hand away from your thigh.

“Those are numbers, princess,” he tsks. His tongue clicks against the roof of his mouth and releases a loud pop. You feel his fingers beginning to retreat from your wet heat too soon.

“Nineteen! Nineteen, Chan, please!” You twist and throw a hand back in a desperate attempt to get Chan to stay close to you. He tilts his head from side to side, mulling over your words and his options. After too many seconds, he pushes his fingers back into you, and you release a deep sigh of relief. You can hardly think straight at this point; his touch seems to make you intoxicated in a way, fogging your thoughts and leaving a thick haze over your mind. Chan certainly notices the way your words are starting to blur together and become mumbled, but he doesn’t let up in his touches. Nor does he try to correct you when you accidentally say eight instead of eleven because it isn’t about your accuracy. It isn’t about doing it right time and time again. He has you right where he wants you on the precipice of defeat with your lack of focus and bumbling words. 

Tears sting the corners of your eyes. You can’t figure out why you’re emotional all of a sudden. When you say the number six, it comes in a choked sob, tears spilling out and running down into the sheets. Chan huffs a laugh from behind you. 

“F-Five.”

The stretch in your pussy is much more than before, but you don’t even remember Chan pulling his fingers out of you. You don’t remember the past fifty-five numbers you’ve recited either though. All you know is Chan. 

Chan, Chan,  _ Chan _ . The mattress is like a cloud under you, and every nerve in your system is alight with pleasure. Chan rocks his hips against your ass. The titillating rub of his cock inside your tight walls has you scrambling for purchase, fists clenching hard around the sheets as he fucks you. You forget every word in the universe thanks to his thrusts, but he doesn’t seem to mind that you can’t finish your countdown for him. Instead, he focuses on slamming his member into your pulsating cunt. He groans words between your shoulder blades, pressing kisses to the skin there after each word, but you can’t understand a word he’s saying. It sounds like a foreign language in your fucked-out mind, and you’re too far gone to think about anything other than the orgasm on the horizon.

When it finally crashes over you, your whole body shakes with pleasure, and you’re almost sure that you’re about to pass out with Chan’s cock pulsing inside your walls. He must be cumming because you feel warmth spread through your gut, and you vaguely realize that his thrusts have stilled and he’s no longer moving. Your mind is in such a thick haze that you barely process how Chan turns you over, hands light against your skin as not to disturb you too much.

“Come back to me, baby girl, come back,” he murmurs, coming up to look you in the eye. You draw your arms around his neck and cling to him like a vice. He lets you pull him close with a small sigh. Still, he does his best not to overstimulate you, hands rubbing small soothing circles over the dips of your hips. “I’ve got you, love. Come to me.”

“Chan…Channie,” you whisper as you try to get a good look at his face. He’s right there to give that attention to you, gaze impossibly soft while staring down at you.

“I’m here, love, I’m here. You did so well for me. You’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you, yeah? You with me?” You press yourself further against him and eat up the praise, letting him ease you out of the haziness with his soft words and touches. 

“Y-Yeah… barely.”

“That’s okay. I’ll bring you down, baby. You want a warm bath?”

“And cuddles?”

“All the cuddles for you, my love.” His kiss is warm on your forehead, and you smile as it brushes over you. “Let’s get you a nice bath first though.”


	20. day 20 - oral fixation - jeong yunho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: cock warming ((in mouth)), oral sex: m, lazy sex, cum swallowing, finger sucking, oral fixation   
> title: a little taste

“Baby, could I ask you something?” With a loud pop, you tug your lollipop out and fiddle with your thumbs as you look at Yunho’s back. He is seated at his desk, papers in front of him and pen in hand. He barely glances up when you speak but releases a hum of acknowledgment to signify his interest in your words. “Could I… could I have you in my mouth?”

That grabs Yunho’s attention by the horns, and he spins in his chair to face you. Eyes as wide as saucers, Yunho blinks at you with nothing but surprise on his features. That quickly devolves though, and all of a sudden, Yunho’s eyes flash with lust. He motions for you to come forward, one finger crooking and enticing you to come closer. You almost trip on the carpet as you rush towards him, and the lollipop in your hand drops to the floor without a care in the world. Your knees soon hit the floor too, but Yunho grabs hold of your chin to still your sudden movements before you can wrap your fingers around the growing erection in his pants.

“Hold on, hold on,” he mutters. You bring your gaze to his face in search of the hesitation. Instead, you find eyes so blown out with desire that you can barely see the color of his irises. “Have my fingers for a bit first.” 

You take the digits with enthusiasm, letting Yunho push three fingers between your lips. The weight on your tongue is intoxicating. He smiles at the satisfied expression that crosses your features before turning back to his desk and returning to his work. The angle isn’t uncomfortable for either of you, a bit difficult to work around at first, but after a bit of shifting on both ends, you have what you wanted this whole time.

Having something between your lips, the weight of it on your tongue, the drag over your palate – it’s all soothing in a way. You can’t explain it well in all honesty: the first time you brought it up with Yunho, you’re relatively certain that it was a disaster. He understands the appeal of it now, and he’s always more than willing to provide for you whenever you ask for it. Sometimes he’ll bring it up himself when he can see that stress and anxiety are eating away at your mind, which is more than can be said for the exes you’ve had in the past. 

You don’t move for quite some time; instead, you just let his fingers rest in your mouth as you grow used to the sensation. When you finally start sucking at them, Yunho clears his throat and tries to conceal the tent in his sweatpants. He really tries his best to not get affected by your ministrations since it isn’t about getting him off. As bad as he feels about it, you really see no problem with it and have no qualms sucking him off after the heights of the fixation pass. For now, however, you nip at the tips of his index and middle finger, catching his ring finger with your tongue and swirling the wet muscle around it. You release a small hum, vibrations causing Yunho’s digits to twitch against your tongue, then you pull off with a wet pop. 

“Could I please have your cock now?” You ask, lower lip pouting out as you rest your hands on top of Yunho’s muscled thighs. He glances down at you and swallows roughly. All he offers in response is a sharp nod, but when you snake your hands up to the band of his sweatpants, he helps you tug them down. There’s no underwear to pull down – a sight that draws a pitchy laugh out of you. You shut up rather quickly though in your eagerness to get his member in your mouth. He’s half-hard already, and the second you wrap your lips around him, his cock twitches and hardens a bit more. Muscles strain as he tries to keep still, and you’re certain that if you looked up at his face, you’d see furrowed brows and eyes squeezed shut. 

“F-Fuck, I’m extra sensitive today, darling. I’m sorry,” he groans out. You pull off his cock, letting the tip rest against your slightly swollen lips.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m feeling better already. Only a little bit more, and you can fuck my mouth after?” Yunho’s hips buck off the chair, cock slipping up to hit your nose on accident, and he releases a nervous and shaky laugh.

“You can’t say stuff like that,” he whines when you return his laugh with one of your own.

“Sorry, love,” you chuckle before bringing him back to your tongue. The sheer size of his member is nothing if not impressive, which is why it is always so addicting to have him in your mouth like this. You have to resist the urge to hum, not wanting to overstimulate him too much like this until you’re ready to. You’re always extra careful to not use your teeth while sucking gently at his length. So when a loud moan escapes his lips as you graze his cock head with your teeth, you are both equally startled by the sound.

“I – uh, wow, sorry,” Yunho chokes out, red rushing up his neck as he tries to hide his face.

“Did that feel good?” You ask. It’s a genuine question, but it only serves to make Yunho more embarrassed. The sight of his flushed cheeks and leaking cock flips a switch in you. It seems that he’s going to be getting what he wants sooner than expected because you really want to drag that moan out of him a second time. Thus, you drop your lips over his dick and take him as far as you can until he presses against the back of your throat. As you drop down on him, you let your teeth lightly run over his length again. It pulls another moan from his lips, this time one that is choked and a bit muffled. Yunho presses his head into his arms and falls forward until his elbows hit the desk. You can’t keep from giggling as you see his reaction, vibrations running through his cock and causing his back to arch almost painfully.

“O-Oh shit,  _ shit _ , Y/N,” he mumbles. One hand reaches down to tangle in your hair, the other staying on the desk to cushion his face, and you let him push your head up and down along his dick. “Fuck, you feel so good.” 

Your response is a drawn-out moan. Yunho increases his pace as he exhales a shaky sigh. You both know he won’t last long like this, which is why when his weak thrusts start to stutter, you relax your throat to let him cum down it. He must feel the muscles moving around him because he releases one final moan. Heat burns your throat as hot spurts of cum spill into your mouth, and you manage to take every last drop without choking. 

“That was – shit, yeah, that was unexpected,” Yunho gasps out, bringing his face off the table.

“Hot though,” you hum back with a shit-eating grin tugging at the corners of your lips. 

“Oh hush. You’re the hot one here.”

“Eh, quit trying to flatter me and eat me out instead.” You mean it as a teasing remark, not expecting anything from him in return since he already let you use his fingers and cock for so long, but Yunho practically tackles you to the ground and presses a kiss to your jawline.

“Only if you let me fuck you after.”

“You have yourself a deal, babe.”


	21. day 21 - restraints - han jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: explicit smut, unprotected sex, handcuffs, restraints, vampire!jisung, dirty talk, praise, creampie, lil bit of bloodplay if u squint, biting  
> title: intoxication

The slight click of metal clinking together makes you snap your eyes wide open. Jisung continues to distract you with his lips, following the column of your neck and leaving a wet trail of saliva in his wake, but that sensation is suddenly pushed to the back of your mind. You tug your right arm down – well, you try to do that but whatever Jisung just snapped around your wrist prevents you from moving even an inch. While you’re focused on that arm, the same clicking sound resounds from your other arm, and you snap your chin to look at what he’s just done.

“J-Jisung,” you stammer, a pout overtaking your lips. He hums in response and doesn’t provide anything more than that for the time being. Instead, he places his lips over your jugular and continues to mouth his way down to your chest, hot tongue ravishing your sweat-slick skin. You tug helplessly at the cuffs binding you to the bedposts. It’s only when a soft whimper tumbles from your lips that Jisung looks up at you, golden eyes glimmering with lust.

“Hm? Were you trying to say something, kitten?” He teases as his tongue pokes out between his plush and swollen lips. 

“Is this fair?” 

A laugh comes in response. Then, Jisung dips his head back to your chest and catches your nipple between his teeth. The sensation is almost too much to handle, and you want nothing more than to bring a hand to Jisung’s hair and pull him off you. He has you completely pinned to the bed though; now that your hands are incapacitated, he can take whatever he wants from you. It’s that fact and that fact alone that causes heat to pool in your gut, arousal practically dripping from your folds, and Jisung drags his hands down to your thighs when you squeeze them tightly together. He knows how badly you want to surrender all control to him, and that’s precisely why he’s doing this.

“I didn’t realize I had to be fair in this, darling.” Jisung murmurs the words against your nipple, and you arch into his mouth to gain more of that teasing feeling. Then, his fingers slip between your legs, caressing the thick strands of arousal waiting for him. “And something tells me that you like this a lot more than you said you did.”

Now it’s your turn to not respond, mostly because you don’t want to give him the pleasure of winning so soon. He doesn’t need to have a verbal reply from you though; the wetness that spreads over his hand is more than enough of an answer for him. He pushes two fingers against your hole, leaning up to look you directly in the eye. The glint returns to his golden orbs. It’s almost intoxicating in a way – the way he stares down at you with such hunger and desire that your whole body feels like it’s been set on fire. Perhaps you’re just selfish in your own need, but you want more of that gaze. You want to feel him in his entirety, have him fuck into you with no hesitance or restraint. 

“Jisung, just get on with it,” you whine when he refuses to thrust his fingers into you. 

“Needy baby.” His tongue snaps against the roof of his mouth, but he listens to your desperate plea nonetheless. You release a sigh of relief when Jisung finally slips his fingers into you; the slight sting of his knuckles rubbing over your walls leaves you wanting more. He continues to linger over your body. The only parts of him that touch you are those fingers, and you want nothing more than to tug him down on top of you and shove his face into your neck. 

Nothing can ever be so easy with Jisung, however, so you’re going to have to beg for it if you truly want it. He lords that over you now too. The gleam in his eyes hasn’t left, nor has the quirk to his lips, tongue continuing to run over his lower lip. You follow the movements with your eyes, and without realizing it, you stretch upwards to try to catch his lips with your own.

“Oh, no, no, no, baby girl,” he chastises as he pulls further away from you. “If you want something, you know you have to ask for it.”

“Fuck y-you,” you groan. Jisung curls his fingers inside your cunt. A strangled moan forces its way out of your lips, and you thrash against your restraints, tugging as hard as you can to no avail.

“All you have to do is ask, lovely. You’re making this so hard for yourself. Why don’t you just tell me what you want?”

“If not for the fucking cuffs, I would have you pinned to the bed in seconds,” you hiss out through gritted teeth. Jisung has the audacity to laugh in your face, hot breath coating your face in a way that mocks your desire for his touch.

“Bold words for someone who won’t get to cum if you keep that up.” Jisung inhales sharply, then all of a sudden, his fingers disappear from your cunt. You miss the touch instantly, completely robbed of all contact with him. He refuses to do anything no matter how much you writhe against the mattress. The resilience he shows is infuriating. You would smack him if you could – either that or pin him down and ride him to completion. The fact that you can’t just heightens your arousal more. 

He has you right where he wants you, and you are right where you want to be. 

Completely at his mercy.

“What is it you want, kitten?”

You sink your teeth into your lip, frustrations about to mount and spill forth in the form of tears. You can feel the wetness pricking the corners of your eyes. Need overwhelms you, and your pussy clenches around nothing in a desperate attempt for pleasure.

“I’ll give you whatever you want, love. Why are you being so difficult about it?” His teasing remarks cause the last thread of your resistance to snap. Your body goes slack on the mattress, a huff of air rushing through your open mouth before you finally speak the words Jisung wants to hear. 

“I need you to fuck me, Jisung!”

“Oh, such bold words! But that isn’t gonna get you what you want. I need the gritty details, love, all the juicy bits about what you want me to do to you.” If he isn’t careful, you are actually going to end him for being such a rat. You’re too frustrated to snap at him, but your tears do finally spill onto your cheeks, and a choked sob bursts forth.

“Fucking hell,  _ Jisung _ , please fuck me. I need your cock in me  _ now _ . Fuck me into the mattress and leave me a drooling mess. I don’t  _ care _ what you do as long as your cock is in me!”

Jisung’s lips twist into a cruel smirk before he brushes a thumb over your cheek. He pushes the tears off your skin, cooing at your weak cries, then presses a quick kiss to your forehead. 

“I’ll fuck you, kitten. Just the way you want too, okay?” He leans away from you and tugs your legs further apart. In less than a second, his cock is completely buried in you, all the way to the hilt, and you cry out at the suddenness of his actions. Your walls clench hard around his member, moans mixing with each other at the stimulation you both feel. You’re well aware that you still have no control over your arms, but you tug at the cuffs nonetheless and try to get some sort of contact with Jisung. When you can’t get any, you release a pathetic and drawn-out whine. It must be enough to cause him to have some mercy on you because he bends over you and places his hands atop yours, giving you the sweet pressure you’ve been after all this time. 

“B-Bite me, bite me,  _ please _ ,” you babble, a small droplet of drool slipping out the corner of your mouth. 

“Hm, don’t tempt me, kitten.” Despite his verbal resistance, he eases his lips down to your neck and finds the junction of your neck and shoulder with a practiced ease. He stills there, nose teasing the skin without doing anything for too long, and when he next moves, it’s his hips that shift. Jisung pulls out to the tip and hovers at your hole. His fangs sink in right as he thrusts all the way back into your tight heat. Lips part in a silent scream, black fog fills the edges of your vision, and for a moment, you think you’re going to pass out from the intensity of the pleasure vibrating through you. It’s affecting Jisung too; that much is obvious just based on the way his shoulders tremble when your blood hits his tongue. 

That’s also when the real intoxication begins. The heady feeling of blood being pulled from your veins as Jisung laps gently at your neck, hips working at a rhythmic pace without relent. The combined sensations make you feel as though you’re floating on a cloud while he rocks into you and groans against your throat. His noises are either heavenly or something straight from hell – you can’t decide thanks to the haziness draping over your thoughts at the moment. You squeeze your fingers around Jisung’s, almost certain that it’s painful for him, but he doesn’t complain for a second, too wrapped up in the taste of your blood and feeling of your velveteen walls around his cock. It’s embarrassing how close you are already, but the sheer delight from his ministrations is far more weighty than the shame burning through your veins. 

“G-Gonna cum,” Jisung grunts into your throat, tongue darting out to ease the bite marks. His thrusts are beginning to lose their rhythm, and you’re honestly grateful for it because your high is about to crash over you as well. 

“Please don’t pull out,” you gasp into his ear. “I need your cum in me.”

“Shit, you’re gonna be the death of me.” Jisung manages only one more thrust before his body freezes over yours. You cum at the same time that he does, pussy gripping him like a vice as the euphoric sensation washes over you. Warmth fills your abdomen, and Jisung paints your walls white with his seed while continuing to suck gently at your neck. When he pulls back, you’re lightheaded and in a daze thanks to the pleasure and loss of blood, but it isn’t too much. “Fuck, you’re so pale. I took too much bl–”

“No, no, no,” you murmur, words slurring a little as you try to cut him off. “I’m okay, I promise.” Jisung lifts a hand to your cheek and thumbs over your soft skin, brows knitted together in concern. “Just need a nap.”

“Okay, kitten, you can have a nap after I get you out of these and cleaned up.” Jisung slowly pulls out of your cunt, and your hole flutters once you’re empty. That’s always the worst part for you; you can’t stand not having him in you after fucking, but you’ll settle for at least having his cum deep inside you for now. 

He tugs your wrists free of the confines of the handcuffs, letting your arms fall to the bed. You bring them up almost immediately though, unable to keep from touching him now that you finally have control again. He laughs at your eagerness but lets you fold your arms around his neck and cling to him like a koala. 

“You’re so cute, baby.”

“No you.”

“Okay, yes, I’ll admit it. I am quite cute.”

“I hate you,” you huff through a grumble of annoyance. Jisung pokes his tongue out at you.

“Sure you do. That’s why you can’t keep your hands off me.”


	22. day 22 - guided masturbation - song mingi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: video call sex, mutual masturbation, guided masturbation, camboy mingi, client reader, cum eating, daddy kink, dirty talk  
> title: call me maybe

“Touch yourself for me.” The command is spoken in a clean and crisp tone, one that compels you to obey without any hesitation. A chill takes over your whole body and surges through your veins. You snake a hand down the bare expanse of your chest. 

On any other day, you would feel embarrassed to be so exposed and on display in front of a total stranger. However, the sight of his hard and leaking cock before you makes you gain much more confidence in the show you’re putting on. Somehow you wouldn’t call Song Mingi a total stranger either — he’s a camboy you’ve been watching for several months now, so you’ve had the pleasure of seeing him in intimate and exposed positions like the one the two of you are in now, but this is a whole different level.

As his hand drags over his thick length, you release a small whimper. You want nothing more than to be able to reach through the computer screen and replace his large hard with your significantly smaller one, see the way his cock sits against your palm and makes you look even smaller. His tanned skin glows under the yellow lights of his room, causing the sheen of sweat over his chest to glimmer. Were you able to be there in person, you’re confident that you would ravish his whole body with your tongue and leave his covered in sweet love bites. Almost as though he reads your mind, Mingi hums and reaches up to tweak his nipple. It draws a deep moan from his full and swollen lips. Just as he moans, your own hand finds your sopping folds. The amount of arousal there should be embarrassing, but Mingi merely arches a brow as he looks at the display before him on his own screen.

How did you get so lucky again? Manage to win a one on one video call with your favorite camboy? Is this even real life? Surely it must be a dream because you would never dare to believe that you could have such a stroke of good luck. You must not be paying enough attention to Mingi now; he clears his throat to garner your attention – which you give to him in less than a second, mind you – and he speaks once again in that low, gravelly tone. It sends shockwaves of arousal every time you hear it, but now it feels so much more intimate having him one on one in this manner.

“I said to touch yourself for Daddy, baby girl.”

The whine that escapes you is borderline pathetic. You turn your cheek to avoid Mingi’s heated stare, although your hand doesn’t stop moving between your folds. 

“Good girl,” he praises when your fingers slip through the wetness there. “Keep touching yourself just like that for me.” 

You wouldn’t dream of disobeying him now, so you build up a steady rhythm, drawing small circles over your clit as Mingi watches on with a hawk-like gaze. He refuses to touch his twitching member for what feels like hours; instead, he settles for surveying your movements while roaming his hands across the skin of his chest. You follow each shift and shuddering muscle, letting your free hand dance up to brush over a nipple. The bud hardens under your touch. It leaves you wanting more, but Mingi lifts his chin and stops your needy touches before they can even begin. 

“Not without my permission, baby girl.” He clicks his tongue against his palate. “Bring your fingers to that pretty little cunt. I want you to fuck yourself nice and slow for me.” You do as told and push two fingers into your fluttering hole. The pressure builds between your legs, the sounds of your pleasure coming out in the wet pulses of your hand as you work yourself open before Mingi’s eyes. “Mhm, just like that. Such a pretty baby, opening yourself like that for me. Can you spread your legs a bit wider?”

“Y-Yes, Da-addy,” you stammer and press your legs further. Mingi leans closer to the camera as though by instinct, enraptured by the sight of your fingers fucking in and out of your squelching cunt.

“So, so good. I bet your walls would be so tight around my fat cock, don’t you think?”

“Yes, yes, Daddy.”

“More,” Mingi commands. Your lips tremble as you push your hips forward, thrusting your fingers into yourself at a new angle in attempts to reach deeper. It’s almost too difficult for you to handle; your fingers aren’t nearly long enough for this kind of activity, but that doesn’t seem to be stopping Mingi. If anything, it causing his teasing to grow in quantity. “Aw, poor little baby. Your fingers aren’t enough, are they?”

“N-No,” you whimper before sinking your teeth into your lower lip. 

“Wish they were my long fingers instead? I bet I could fill up that tight pussy with just one.”

“P- _ Please _ ,” you beg, and at this point, you aren’t even sure what you’re asking for. Mingi’s hand snakes back down to his dick. He collects a bead of precum on his index finger then brings the large digit to his lips, lapping at the wetness on the tip. Your mouth falls open without you meaning for it to, and you can almost taste his seed on your tongue. Oh, the things you would give to be under him right now. Or on top of him. You don’t care really as long as he can be here with you in person. Sadly, you have to settle for this. 

“You’re gonna cum with me, aren’t you?” He speaks it like a question, but the underlying demand is more than present. You nod like a madman, hair bobbing with the motion. Mingi gulps air down like it’s water, and his Adam’s Apple protrudes a bit more as he swallows. His head falls back, hand jerking over his thick length, and possibly the hottest moans you’ve ever heard in your life tumble from his lips. It’s a bit self-centered really, but you can’t help but to feel like  _ you’re _ the one drawing such noises out of him. It causes you to moan back, wanting Mingi to know that he is having a similar effect on you as well. He seems to appreciate the gesture from what you can tell; his cock twitches weakly in his grip as your noises reach his ears. 

“I… Daddy, I’m gonna – I’m gonna cum,” you warn, thumb flicking over your sensitive bud. You twist your fingers deeper inside your cunt and try to pump them in rhythm with Mingi’s hasty jerks on his cock.

“Cum for me then, darling. Fall apart for me, knowing that I’m the one giving you this pleasure right now.” 

His words spur you to a mind-blowing orgasm. It’s the best one you’ve ever given yourself, assisted by Mingi’s grunts and sweat-stricken body. He follows close behind you. Bright white ropes of cum spurt from the head of his cock, painting his bare chest and catching on his defined muscles. Without hesitation, Mingi brings his hand up and collects the seed onto his fingers, thrusting those same fingers into his mouth a second later. He laps at his long digits until every drop of cum has disappeared behind his tongue. You can only stare on in surprise with a new curling heat in your gut. 

“Your turn,” he murmurs once he pulls his hand back. You offer a hasty nod and tug your own hand to your mouth. If you’re going to eat your own cum like this though, you want to put on an excellent show for Mingi in return for all the shows he puts on for you. Your tongue drags over each finger at a languid pace, spending extra time to swirl the wet muscle through each crevice between your fingers. Mingi watches on with a heavily lidded gaze, eyes so blown out with lust that you can hardly see his irises in the dim light. 

“All done,” you say with a certain lilt to your tone, pulling off your last finger and letting the wet pop resound. 

“Fuck, that was… you’re hot as hell,” Mingi huffs out through a laugh. 

“I guess that’s all then?” You inquire. It’s hard to conceal the disappointment in your tone, but a deal is a deal, and this is all you agreed on before starting. “I’ll see you at your next stream, I suppose.”

“I’ll be on the lookout for your name again, Miss… Y/N.” Mingi’s full lips twist into a playful smile as he leans closer to the camera. That’s the last thing you see too, because the screen goes black a second later, and you’re suddenly left all alone in your room once more. You almost think that’s it, that you’ll never hear from Mingi again and have to go back to the much less exciting activity of merely watching Mingi through his streams. Then your message box on the site dings, and you hastily click on the notification when it pops up.

_ Message from: fixsong_mingi99 _

_ Figured you might need my number for our next visit. Feel free to call whenever. _

And there below that short and sweet message lies a phone number, inconspicuous digits showing you exactly what you wanted to hear throughout your whole call with Mingi. That he wanted you too. 


	23. day 23 - edging - bang chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: sub!bang chan, handjobs, explicit smut, unprotected sex, oral sex: m, edging, orgasm denial, cock rings, cum swallowing, vibrators, sex toys, anal play  
> title: you wanted this

“Please, Y/N, I’ve been  _ good _ .”

The words sound so pretty falling from Chan’s plush lips. They’re gnawed to perfection, swollen and puffy from the impact of his teeth as he continues to bite back moan after moan. You blink up at him from where you’re perched between his legs. Your hands roam the expanse of his muscled thighs before dipping closer to his erect member. You still have a cock ring wrapped around the base of his cock, restricting him from having the sweet release he craves, and as much as he begs for it to be removed, you know that’s not what he really wants.

“Please, what?” You hum, toying with the head of his cock a bit. Your thumb drags over his weeping slit and spreads the precum there around some. Chan trembles under your touch, and a choked moan forces its way out into the open air. 

“M-More…”

“I’m gonna need you to be a bit more specific than that, lovely.” You wrap lithe fingers around him and give a sharp squeeze. The delicate vibrator pushing against his prostate shifts with his jerks, and it only digs harder into him. His body won’t stop trembling from the stimulation, weak cries falling from his lips more with each twitch and shift of his hips. You save him by pulling the vibrator out a bit. It gives the relief he was after and stops the intensity of his shakes.

“I want you to touch me more,” Chan whispers once he recovers a bit of his sanity.

“Do you want me to take the ring off?” You inquire even though you already know the answer. Chan shakes his head back and forth with vehemence to the movements. He reaches down to grab the hand that snakes towards his cock, and your eyes meet with equal parts affection and desire. 

“K-Keep it on. Please.”

“Oh, of course, baby boy.” You grin back at him like a Cheshire, then tilt the vibrator, so it reaches back to his prostate once more. Chan’s back arches off the bed, and he tosses his head into the pillow. Overstimulation looks pretty on him, but god, denial is  _ lethal _ . You nearly coo as he pulls his hand up to muffle his whines, stuffing a clenched fist between his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut so tight that you can see the strain in his brows. “Does this feel good, love?”

“Y-Yes, go —  _ fuck _ , yes.”

“Hm, isn’t that a bit dirty of you, baby? Getting pleasure from being denied? Not being allowed to cum?”

Chan whimpers and pushes his hips closer towards you. The simple action confirms your words, drawing a small laugh from your lips. You drop down to his throbbing cock and take him halfway into your mouth. The movement is so sudden that Chan’s body thrashes from the sensation. A myriad of moans and whines rush through him, hips stuttering as he suffers a painfully dry orgasm. He doesn’t complain at all though; he lets the pleasure roll over him even as your tongue lavishes the underside of his cock and tries his best to control his spastic jerks.

“I – oh f-fuck, it hurts,” he moans. You hum around his length in response before dipping lower and lower until your nose brushes his groin. You can feel the band of the cock ring on your tongue, the slightly rubbery taste reaching the back of your throat, and slowly you trace the outline of the band with your tongue. It’s a gentle caress, but Chan’s body reacts as though you’ve hit him with the force of a typhoon. “Take it off. Please, sh-shit, take it off. I need to cum for real.”

“Hold still, baby. I can’t take it off if you’re jerking around so much.” Chan stills upon hearing your words, hips falling to the mattress without complaint again, and you ease the silicon off his thick member. He releases a strangled sob at the sensation, cock twitching weakly against the palm of your hand. The noise is so pretty and needy that you almost decide to give him what he wants right then and there. You manage to hold off at least long enough to envelop his length in the heat of your mouth once more. 

“A-Ah, I’m so sen-sensitive, please,” Chan babbles.

“Did you not ask to cum?” You inquire, pulling off his cock with a wet pop. Chan can only manage a whimper in response and nod desperately. You push your head back down onto him, swirling your tongue over the head of his dick. He shakes under your ministrations, and it’s so sickeningly adorable that you could squeal around his member. Instead, you jerk the base of his cock and watch him writhe. His body begs for a real orgasm, demands it with a very convincing argument, but Chan mouths the words ‘stop, stop, please stop’ just before he cums. 

So you do.

You pull off his member without hesitation and lean back to admire the mess you’ve made of the man. His chest heaves as he struggles to recover, cock still swollen and throbbing between his legs, but he doesn’t ask you to touch him again. 

“I thought you wanted to cum, baby boy. Why did you ask me to stop?”

“I-I… because I w-want more,” Chan whispers, unable to look you in the eye as he speaks the words. A smile twists your lips.

“Okay, love, we can keep going.”


	24. day 24 - hard dom - kim seungmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: explicit smut, unprotected sex, dom/sub themes, dirty talk, rough sex, overstimulation, creampie, fingering, hard dom seungmin  
> title: poker face

“Work with me, baby. We both want the same thing, no?” Seungmin’s voice grates against your ears, teasing and toying with your fragile state of mind. He twists his fingers deep inside your walls as he speaks, and the motions cause a new wave of pleasure to surge through you. A laugh escapes him upon seeing your almost visceral reactions to his touches, your back arching harshly off the bed as he pushes deeper into you. “Can’t you talk back now? You were so bold doing so earlier.”

Right, that’s what got you into this mess. You were merely teasing Seungmin, you didn’t intend for him to take it so seriously, and Jeongin was playing along with you, so you thought Seungmin would get the hint that it was only a joke. You didn’t know it was anything too serious either – all you did was play fight with Jeongin a bit, letting him pin you to the couch and whisper absolutely filthy things in your ear to make Seungmin a little jealous.

Emphasis on a  _ little _ . 

Instead, he got more than a little jealous and did not take kindly to your teasing, which is why you are currently face down on the bed, ass pushed as high up as possible thanks to Seungmin’s firm grip on your hips, and with fists balled around the sheets so tight that your knuckles are white from the pressure. His fingers have been pumping in and out of your drenched cunt for what feels like hours. You’re sure it’s only been minutes, but his method of edging you closer and closer to an orgasm only to bring you back down makes time feel like it’s dragging.

“I asked you a question, princess. Are you going to go mute on me now? Do I need to draw the words out of you myself?” Seungmin twists his hand. The pads of his fingers brush up against your sweet spot. It wrenches a moan from your lips just like he wanted, and you toss your head further into the mattress to find some sort of relief from the sensation. 

“S-Seungm–Seungmin! Please, please, _ shit _ , please,” you beg, bringing a hand down to comb through his dark locks. Seungmin chuckles under his breath and pushes your hand away from him, eyes flashing with lust at the whimper that falls from your lips thanks to the action. He slips his fingers out of your tight heat, and you clench around nothing. Seungmin pauses where he is, no doubt admiring the way your hole flutters and begs to be filled, then the flat of his hand comes down on your pussy. You cry out again, sounds a bit muffled by the sheets as you shove your face into them. Seungmin clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

“That won’t do, baby girl,” he tsks. His hand comes down a second time, and the noise echoes through the room, still concealing your muffled moans. “You’re gonna have to be louder than that if you want me to fuck you.”

“P- _ Please _ , Seungmi–please. I ne-eed you. Need you so bad.”

“Hm, you seemed to want Jeongin pretty badly earlier too? Are you just a slut looking to get her holes filled?”

“No!” You protest, lifting your face from the mattress to look back at Seungmin. He arches a brow at you in response. “No, no, S-Seungmin, please. I only want you. I just – eek!”

Seungmin cuts your thoughts short by yanking your hips back. The tip of his cock brushes over your folds, and if not for his intense grip on you, you would dare to push back onto his member. He keeps you in place though, preventing any hasty movements on your part, and doesn’t even budge an inch for several moments. You know that he’s taunting you, trying to get you riled up because he knows the power he holds over you. He knows how much you enjoy this, how needy you can get when he’s keeping you from the thing you want most, and you don’t want him to stop. As painful and torturous as it is, you can’t deny the sick pleasure that twists in your gut. It aches for more, begs Seungmin to do something else other than just  _ stare _ at you the way he is.

“Look at you,” he coos after what feels like hours. A hand snakes down the expanse of your back then brushes over your cheekbones. You don’t even realize that tears are beginning to fall until he catches a droplet on his finger. “Are you that desperate for me, princess?”

“Y-Yes, I’m so des-desperate, please,” you whimper just before a choked sob forces its way out. Seungmin pushes his lips into a feigned frown. He inches down lower and lower until his mouth brushes the edge of your ear, then hot breath tickles the cartilage.

“Maybe you should ask Jeongin.”

You sob again, and the arousal pooling in your gut heightens in that moment. It’s the cruelest stroke Seungmin could have delivered, but you want him to do it over and over again. He seems to realize that in the next minute, thankfully, because he eases his cock into you while continuing to whisper those filthy things against your skin.

“Do you think he would fuck you this well?”

“N-No.”

“Fill you up the way I do?” He bottoms out with that question. True to his word, he seems to fill you up entirely, stretching your walls in the most intense and pleasurable way, and you can only manage a whine in reply this time. “He couldn’t. No one else could fuck you the way I do. Give into your dirty pleasures and push you to the brink the way I do. No?”

“N-No, they – they couldn’t,” you stammer, taking the stillness of his hips as an invitation to speak. It must be what he wanted because he starts thrusting hard into your cunt right after that, cock pistoning in and out of you in a way that only he knows how to. You could spiral from the euphoria running through your blood. You barely manage to think straight with the way he’s fucking you, gut so tightly clenched with arousal that you almost go numb. 

Words tumble from your lips against your will, and you have no idea what any of those words actually are because your mind is so wildly clogged with thoughts of Seungmin. He laughs between a few moans. When you look back to see his face again, you find the softest expression you’ve seen all night covering his features. He maintains the brutal pace of his thrusts, ramming hard into your cervix with each one, but his eyes are full of nothing but love and affection. He lets that expression stay for only a few seconds before returning to his cruel persona. 

“This pussy is tight for me and only me, got it? No one else gets to use it like I do,” he all but growls as he leans further over you, caging you in with his arms. An unexpected and sudden orgasm hits you in that moment. His words cause you to topple over the edge, and your moans fall from a wide-open mouth, his thrusts persisting as he now chases his high. The way your walls squeeze tight around his cock helps urge him closer to an orgasm, and within seconds he is spilling hot cum into you. He halts his thrusts and stays as deep in you as he can. You both bask in the sensation of each other; you in being full of his cock and cum, and him in the feeling of your velvet walls keeping him close.

You don’t know how long it takes to recover from the intense orgasm, but when you do, Seungmin has already slipped out of your cunt and returned with a wet cloth. He brushes it over your thighs, letting the warm water collect the few drops of cum that spilled out of you. You don’t have the strength to pick yourself up or help him, so you let him do the dirty work while laying back against the mattress.

“Feeling okay, baby?” Seungmin asks as he pulls you closer to the edge of the bed. Out of instinct, you wrap your legs around his waist and tug him in for a tight embrace. “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

“Feeling amazing,” you murmur into the crook of his neck. 

“I bet you’ll feel even more amazing after a bath and a snack, yeah?”

“I mean… I wouldn’t complain,” you tease, smiling against his skin. Seungmin laughs in response then lifts you onto his waist. 

“That’s what I thought.”


	25. day 25 - lingerie - seo changbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: fingering, oral sex: f, explicit smut, unprotected sex, creampie, lingerie, changbin has a Tongue Piercing yes sir   
> title: delicate

According to Changbin, white makes you look angelic. The bright color clinging to your skin and accentuating your form in just the right way, especially when there’s lace involved, and it leaves dashing hints of your skin under the material. You seem almost untouchable to him when wearing white, and he lives for the idea of corrupting his sweet little angel. When you wear red, however, it’s like a flip switches in him and you. You become the devil, a seductress in red who leaves him wanting more and more. It becomes less of a desire for corruption and more of a passion for worshipping your body. And worship he does, in the best way possible that has you writhing and crying out for more with each ghosting touch and chaste kiss. 

He stands across from you now, jaw hanging low as he takes in the sight before him, and you can’t keep from grinning in response to his reaction. As much as you love wearing a pretty red set for him, you rarely do so merely because the two of you don’t have much time to indulge in simple pleasures like these. Your intention was to surprise him when he came home from work, and it seems that you achieved that just based on the way his eyes almost bulge as he drags his gaze over your nearly nude form.

“Well shit, hello to you too,” Changbin exhales through a low whistle. “ _ Damn _ .”

“You’ll catch flies, love,” you giggle back, reaching up to tap his hanging chin with your index finger.

Changbin shakes his head and releases a small laugh himself. His gaze continues to trail over your form, taking in each curve of red lace over your skin, and he lingers on the bands of fabric wrapped tight around your thighs. His hands move before his mouth does, and he stretches to catch hold of the elastic. It snaps sharply against your skin as he tugs on it, releasing it once he pulls back as far as he can. A small yelp escapes you from the suddenness of the action. Changbin’s lips twist into a grin, then all of a sudden, his hands are at your waist and tugging you as close as possible.

“Changb–eek!” He hoists you up onto his hips without warning and pulls your legs around his midsection, and those smirking lips reach to connect with the column of your neck. You choke out a small moan as he sinks his teeth into the supple flesh there, lavishing the skin with his tongue a second later.

“You taste so good, princess,” he murmurs, stifling a groan as your crotch rolls over his growing erection. He keeps you pressed close to his chest until you reach the bedroom. His hand never cease in their motions over your body; he caresses every inch of lace on you with great care even as he eases you onto the bed. You release another giggle and spread your legs wide for him, exposing the heated arousal between your legs. Changbin’s jaw drops again as he sees your exposed cunt, the bands of lingerie framing your fold just enough to leave them bare to his eyes. “Fuck… crotchless panties too?”

“I figured you’d want to see your angel all dressed up while fucking me.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“I sure hope not. I’m trying to get that tongue in me right now so…” You let your words trail off, and a smirk curling the corners of your lips up as Changbin kneels on the edge of the mattress.

“Bet. I’m – yeah, that was gonna happen regardless, but  _ fuck _ . Yes, I’m on it.”

“Not yet, you’re not,” you tsk through another laugh.

Changbin rolls his eyes ever so slightly at your antic, then pulls back to rid himself of his clothes. You watch him with interest and trail your gaze over his toned muscles and tanned skin until he’s standing fully naked before you. He’s taking too long to come back to you, standing at the foot of the bed while eyeing your form again. His tongue peeks out from behind his lips and practically taunts you with the glint of metal dancing over the center of the muscle.

“Binnie,” you urge with a light whine to your tone. That spurs him into action, and he scrambles to climb back onto the bed, dropping his face to your drenched folds in an instant. You squeal as his tongue suddenly presses you open. The heat from his mouth is enough to send shockwaves of pleasure through your body, but he only makes matters worse by dragging his skilled muscle over your clit. His piercing brushes the bundle of nerves, and you jerk against the mattress from the sensation. Your hand darts down to tangle in his hair. He plunges his tongue into your hole, letting your walls pulse around him for a seconds before he starts to move more. You whimper at the drag of the barbell inside you; that, combined with the flexing muscle, makes an embarrassing sound leave your lips. Changbin eats it right up though. He presses his hands to the insides of your thighs and pushes you open as wide as he can without hurting you.

“You feel so good around my tongue, baby.” Changbin pulls back and hums to himself, tongue dancing down to collect the arousal dripping down his chin.

“D-Don’t stop then,” you mutter. Your brows draw together as a pout overtakes your lips, and Changbin huffs out a laugh.

“Needy little baby.” He dives back down to your cunt despite the words, tongue thrusting into your tight heat with greater force this time, and you cry out so loud that you think the neighbors will hear you.

“S-So good, Binnie, fuck, fuck. You’re so good,” you pant through rough gasps of air. Changbin chuckles between your folds. The vibrations send ripples of arousal to your core, and your legs thrash against his tight hold on them.

“Just wait until I really fuck you.”

“Then hurry up!” You beg. The shame has left your body already; you need Changbin to fuck you senseless  _ now _ . He doesn’t bend to your demands right away this time. Instead, he slips two fingers down and collects thick strands of arousal onto them. He pops them between his lips, making a show out of the way he laps your juices off and hums to himself.

“I think I’ll enjoy my treat a bit longer.” His tone is teasing more than anything else, but you can see how hard his cock has gotten from these ministrations. He’s aching and dripping precum onto the sheets, eager to fuck you no doubt, yet he continues to prolong that by pushing his fingers into your heat now. You moan and throw your head back against the bed, fists collecting the silk sheets in your palms and gripping them like a vice. Changbin pumps his fingers in and out of you. With each moan you release, he rewards you with a small coo and lets his digits curl closer to your sweet spot. He never once hits it though, much to your dismay, and when he slips his fingers out of your core, you’re more than desperate to have him in you.

“Please, Binnie, p-please, I’m so – I need you in me  _ now _ .”

“Okay, okay, princess. I’ll reward you, yeah? Such a good girl for me, dressing up all pretty for me and waiting for me to come home.” Changbin stretches up to cage you in with his arms, hands pressing down on either side of your head. He lingers over you for a few moments and just stares at you with nothing but affection to his gaze. “Such a pretty baby for me.”

“All yours,” you whisper back before darting up to give him a chaste kiss. Changbin hums into the kiss and deepens it, pushing your head back to the mattress while using one hand to guide his hard member to your awaiting core. Your lips part as he slides into you, and he swallows the silent gasp that you exhale into his mouth. He continues to work his mouth against yours until he bottoms out completely in you, then he lifts his head to smile softly down at you.

“Tell me when you’re ready, princess.”

“I’ve been ready!” You protest but can’t keep a gentle smile from stretching your lips. Changbin laughs a bit at your insistence. You drape your arms around his neck and tug him back down for another kiss. His hips rock into you when your lips meet. You curl your legs around his waist in response, letting him fuck you at a better angle, and a better angle it sure is. His length drags over your walls, and you instinctively clench around him as he fucks you, moaning into your tongue-filled kiss. He detaches your lips to grunt into your ear, and his head falls to the mattress beside yours.

“You’re so good for me, princess. So – s-so, ah, so good.”

You want to respond with words, but instead, a lewd moan slips out, and your mind goes blank thanks to the pleasure in your core. You’re fairly certain that you babble something along the lines of “more, more, more, fuck me harder” but you can’t recall it thanks to his thrusts. Your orgasm is fast approaching, and Changbin doesn’t let you have any relief even for a second. His pace speeds up, if possible, encouraged by the way you continue to clench his cock with your pussy.

You aren’t able to give him any warning about your orgasm because it hits you out of the blue. A cry of pleasure escapes you, then it turns into a silent scream, eyes scrunching shut as the white haze hits your form. Changbin follows close behind. His thrusts stutter thanks to your fluttering wall, and less than a minute later, he spills hot seed into you. It leaves you feeling warm and comfortable, a pleasant fog draping over your mind as you come down from your high. Changbin takes a bit longer to recover from the intensity of his orgasm. He pants against your neck, tongue darting out occasionally as he tries to catch his breath, and only pulls back when his cock has grown completely soft in you.

“Fuck, that was s–” Pressure invades your lips before you can finish the sentence. You squeal into Changbin’s mouth, letting him domineer the kiss with passion. When he pulls off you, the grin on his lips is blinding.

“Best surprise ever.”


	26. day 26: master kink - bang chan, lee felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: explicit smut, protected sex, threesome: mmf, dom/sub themes, master kink, oral sex: m, fingering, cum swallowing, multiple orgasms, overstimulation, dom!chan, sub!reader, switch!felix, spanking, degradation  
> title: demanding

“See, she can behave when you give her something to do with her mouth.”

You want to come up with some sort of snarky remark in response to Chan’s comment, but the weight of Felix’s cock on your tongue distracts you from doing so. He tangles his fingers through your hair, keeping his knuckles close to your scalp, and pushes you further down his member. The salty taste of precum hits your tastebuds, and you swallow weakly around him to keep from choking on the substance. Felix groans above you, the contractions of your muscles dragging him deeper into your wet cavern.

“At least you’re good for something, slut. Aren’t you glad that I invited Lixie to come play with you? Fill you up from both ends?” Chan brings the flat of his hand down on your ass, and you yelp around Felix’s cock. The impact causes you to lurch forward, pressing you so far down on Felix that you actually do choke this time. He’s quick to pull you off his dick the second your throat constricts a bit too much.

“Are you okay?” He rushes to ask the question, eyes searching yours for any sign of discomfort or pain. Instead, he only finds a glazed film over your eyes coupled with a few crystalline tears that tease the corners of your eyes and threaten to spill over onto your cheeks. He waits and waits for any sort of response, but you can’t come up with a coherent thought, so you leave him with silence.

“Aw, are you so dumb from his cock that you forgot how to speak already?” Chan fakes his pity as he bends to catch hold of your hair. He wrenches you back, relishing in the pathetic whimper that tumbles from your lips from the force, and his lips find your ear. “Master asked you a question, princess. Surely you aren’t dumb enough to not respond.”

“N-No, sir, I-I’m not,” you stammer out. A tear slips down your cheek as you speak, and the sight of it draws a snarl from Chan’s curled lips. He drops your head once more, letting you fall limply against the mattress. Warm hands slide down to your hips. You keen at the touch and try to arch into it some more, only for Chan to push you further into the mattress.

“Answer your other master, not me. You’re the one who wanted to answer to two masters like the little whore you are, no?” Chan’s tone causes the coils of arousal to tighten almost impossibly in your gut. Two thick fingers breach your core, thrusting hard against your velveteen walls. The touch sends you spiraling even though it’s the most delicate touch he’s given you all night. You are so desperate for more of it – his touch is pushing you to the brink of sanity for certain – but you know Chan won’t give you anything if you don’t listen to his commands.

“I’m o-okay,” you say to the man before you, offering a sharp nod in accompaniment with your words. “M-Master.” Felix’s pupils expand as he hears the title, and next thing you know, his cock is pressing back between your lips and stretching your mouth wide. You groan in surprise. The vibrations ripple through his body, and his hips jerk a little. He builds up a pretty even pace, but you can tell how sensitive he is after having cum in your mouth once already. You want to taste him on the back of your tongue again, feel the heat of his seed sliding down your throat and filling you up from one end almost as much as you want him deep inside your cunt.

That desire pushes you to bob your head along his length, and the flat of your tongue drags along the underside of his cock. You trace each bulging vein and ridge of skin with as much care as you can manage. It’s a bit harder than you thought it would be thanks to the way he’s thrusting wildly into your mouth in time with your bobs, but you feel the effects of your actions after a few minutes like that. Felix’s hips lose their rhythm the closer he gets to an orgasm, precum leaking into the back of your mouth more with each jerk and bob until he goes completely still in your wet heat. You feel his cum before you taste it this time, thanks to how deep he has buried his cock in you. Then the salty and bitter taste hits your tongue, and you pull off his member to gasp in deep breaths of air.

“F-Fuck, that’s it, baby,” Felix coos as you dangle your tongue out for him. His fingers replace his cock, and he pumps three digits over your tongue. A bit of leftover cum lingers in your mouth still; Felix lets his gaze stay on the sight of his semen spread over your mouth before he pushes it to the back of your mouth with his fingers. “Take every last drop for master. Just like that.” You whine around his fingers. The words have you pressing your thighs together so tight that Chan releases a hiss of pain. He has to push you wide open again a second later, freeing the hand that was toying with your drenched folds.

“Are you ready for me, slut?” Chan asks as he reaches up to brace himself on your body. He draws a leg up to rest on one side of your hips, cock teasing your slit and nudging your hole, and you want nothing more than to push him down and ride him to completion. He doesn’t seem keen on letting that happen though, if the grip on your waist is any indication, but he doesn’t keep you waiting much longer. “Let’s show the baby boy how good you are at taking your real master’s cock.”

Felix’s lips draw into a pout at the comment, and he sits back on his heels, eyes glued to the curve of your ass and how Chan’s cock disappears into you. A small whimper fills the air. You think it came from your mouth without you realizing it, but as you glance up at Felix’s freckled cheeks, you see a bright red blush spreading over his face in an instant.

“Not so much of a master, after all, Lixie?” Chan hums. His head tilts to the side, and the heat from his gaze sears over Felix’s flushed face. “That’s okay, baby boy. I’ll fuck her so good and hard that you’ll practically feel it, yeah?”

Felix merely buries his head in his hands in response, hiding the blush from sight, and his legs slip out to fold into a more comfortable position to watch you. You should be ashamed of how slutty and desperate you must appear in Felix’s eyes, but you can’t do anything but moan once Chan begins to thrust into your tight heat without relent. His pace is brutal from the start; he always fucks you so hard you can barely think straight, but the sensation is tenfold now that you have an audience.

“She’s so tight, Lixie. Bet you wish you could be fucking her like I am right now,” Chan grunts through the lewd sounds of skin slapping skin. Felix’s cock twitches between his legs as he hears Chan’s words, and despite having cum twice already, you can tell he is growing harder by the second. You don’t waste any time in stretching a hand out to fold your lithe fingers around the base of his thick cock. Felix inhales sharply at the contact but doesn’t stop you from repeating the ministrations. “Like that, huh?”

“Y-Yeah,” he pants in response. Chan must be grinning because the laugh that leaves him next is practically devilish.

“It’s not enough, is it? You would want more?”

“More?” Felix inquires, head tilting to the side and fists bunching against the sheets.

“You would want to fuck her full of cum while having a fat cock railing you, yeah?”

Felix sputters at the words, unable to hold himself together any longer, but apparently Chan hit the nail on the head with that assumption because Felix’s length quivers in your grasp. His whole body quakes as a third and final orgasm hits him out of the blue, cum spurting from the head of his cock weakly. You continue to milk the cum out of him though, too blown out with lust and the broken cries that fall from Felix’s lips as you jerk him sloppily through the cum. You can hardly keep your pace thanks to the way Chan is fucking you. He maintains his relentless thrusts until your walls tighten painfully around his member, and you release a silent scream of pleasure as your orgasm crashes over you with the force of a tidal wave. Felix grabs hold of your hand, cradling you through the intensity of the high until you come down and can see straight again. Somehow Chan is still going without cease, and you’re beginning to think that you might cum once more by the time he groans loudly and spills his load into you. The sensation of being filled to the brim brings a hazy feeling to your mind. It almost feels like you are floating as he eases you onto your back and presses his face into the crook of your neck. His tongue lavishes your skin, teeth nipping at the junction until he develops a pretty and colorful mark.

“Who do you belong to, princess?” He asks when he pulls back to admire his handiwork.

“Y-You, master,” you murmur back without any hesitation. Chan chuckles low and deep, causing the weak tendrils of arousal to begin coiling in you again. You push it down in favor of savoring the warmth of Chan’s body over you, and you watch on with fondness as Chan catches Felix’s lips in a chaste kiss.

“Thanks for joining us, baby boy.”

“Y-Yeah! I-I mean, yes, yeah, of course. Um… my pleasure.”

“It certainly was, wasn’t it?” Chan teases, passing a cheeky wink in the boy’s direction. “My baby girl really milked you dry.”

“Ah, don’t tease, hyung,” Felix whines through his embarrassment. Chan only offers another laugh and a quick kiss to the lips before bending back down to your lips.

“We aren’t done with you yet, princess. If Lixie came three times, then so are you.”


	27. day 27 - teasing - park seonghwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: semi-public sex, grinding, handjobs, lap dancing, teasing, biting, cum eating, they’re in a club, it’s a vampire club, seonghwa is a vampire, why do i keep writing vampires?, i don’t know, don’t ask   
> title: sway with me

You aren’t sure how your friend managed to drag you out to one of these places. You normally wouldn’t be caught dead near a club in general, let alone a vampire club, but you couldn’t say no when he explained how amazing it was the last time he went. And yes, you are a bit desperate to get laid, although you couldn’t very well admit that to him at the time, so you just agreed to come and sit in a back booth. Dancing has never been your forte, and you aren’t about to embarrass yourself in front of a crowd of hot vampires. And by ‘crowd’ you really mean the one tall, dark, and handsome one standing several feet from the booth you’re perched in.

He is by far the hottest man you’ve ever seen in your life, so much so that you can’t even try to be discreet about the way you are staring at him like he’s the last piece of cake at a birthday party. Which is honestly quite ironic, seeing as  _ he _ is the vampire while you are not, but you couldn’t care less about specifics right now. You can’t even blame it on the alcohol on the table before you because you have barely touched it in the past hour you’ve been at the club, so it’s not like there’s alcohol in your system to cloud your judgment. You reach for your drink a moment later; however, it’s only because said hottest man on the face of the earth is now making his way over to your table in long strides. People move out of his way as he walks, such a domineering presence that your knees tremble under the table from the sight of him. You guzzle the alcohol before you in attempts to quell the sudden burst of nerves in your system, but it does nothing once the black-haired man slides into the booth across from you.

“It’s not good to be alone in a club, let alone a vampire one,” he says, tone so low you have to strain to hear him speaking. The steady thrum of the bass and electronic music rumbles on in the background. It nearly drowns him out, but he moves with you as you lean forward to catch the words. Suddenly his face is inches away from yours. You inhale sharply and swallow around nothing, noting the way his gaze traces down the expanse of your exposed neck. 

“I’m… not alone,” you struggle to respond, thinking back to Wooyoung, who has now disappeared into the crowd of bodies on the dance floor. 

“Not anymore, no.” The man smirks a bit, and one corner of his lips drags upwards. The action is so simple, yet it has you clenching your legs together and trying to press the arousal in your gut down. “My name is Seonghwa, and you are?”

“Um, Y/N. M-My name is Y/N.”

“Fitting and beautiful. I’m not surprised.” The vampire – Seonghwa, as he called himself – lets his head fall to the side.

“Are you always so charming with people you just meet?” You inquire, unable to hold your gaze on him any longer, thanks to the nerves rushing through your body.

“Only ones that catch my eye.”

“I’m sure that gets everyone crawling to your bed,” you scoff through a smile. The words affect you, of course, but you don’t want to seem that desperate. Seonghwa returns your smile with one of his own, then releases a small, mirthful chuckle. The sound rumbles through you with a shocking effect, and the arousal peaks as his eyes glint with desire.

“I wouldn’t know… you’re the first person I’ve approached.”

“To-Tonight?” You stammer, caught off-guard by the sudden admission.

“I don’t make a habit of coming to clubs like, but I might have to make an exception for you. If you come often, that is.” He is almost too smooth, and you hardly realize how close he’s gotten until his hot breath fans over your lips. The distance between you has decreased to mere centimeters, yet you find yourself moving closer to him as well. “I’d be more intrigued if I could see such a vision every time I came.”

“A-Ah, well, this – this is my first t-time here. At a club, um, like this,” you explain through your flustered state. The hints of your struggle don’t escape Seonghwa’s notice, but he only seems more amused by the way you’re reacting to his teasing. “My friend – he d-dragged me out here.”

“Then we have something in common, Y/N.” Your name sounds like honey on his tongue. Your mind quickly takes that thought further south, guided by your intense lust for the man before you, and you wonder what he would sound like moaning your name instead. “My friend dragged me out, as well. Said I would find it… enlightening.”

“And is it?” You ask, once again swallowing around nothing. Your lashes flutter against your will, even though you don’t intend to be so flirtatious with the man. “Enlightening, I mean?”

“I have yet to find out.”

Something must possess you because you have no idea what on earth is going through your head as you push your way out of the booth and step around the table separating you from Seonghwa. You sling a leg over his thighs, straddling his hips as though you’ve done this action a million times, and Seonghwa sits as straight as a rod out of sheer shock.

“Allow me to enlighten you then,” you whisper, tone so sultry that you barely recognize yourself to be speaking the words. Seonghwa’s lips fall open, and you’ve obviously affected him quite a bit, if the hardening bulge in his pants is any indication. That sends a surge of confidence through you, causing you to guide your lips down to Seonghwa’s cherry red ones. He meets you halfway after recovering from the shock and doesn’t waste a second before slipping his tongue out to caress your lower lip. You shiver at the faint touch. The heavy film of lust covers your mind, shrouding every ounce of reason like a veil, and you forget where you are when kissing Seonghwa. 

He is an enthusiastic kisser, as well as a passionate one; his tongue dances over your lip to the rhythm of the music until you decide to drop your jaw for him. The second he slips into your mouth, you release a startled moan. He eats the sound right up and presses harder against you with such fervor that you think you could melt from the sensation. You don’t dare stop for a breath – you can breathe later; right now you just need Seonghwa’s lips on yours. Slowly but surely, Seonghwa’s arms fold around your waist and cage you in against his form. He’s colder than you expect him to be, but that makes perfect sense since he’s a vampire. Nonetheless, you tense as cold fingers trace over the bit of exposed skin on your lower back. Seonghwa uses it as an opportunity to thrust his wet muscle further into your mouth, exploring your palate and tasting every inch of your wet cavern as though it’s his last meal. 

The delicate sensations have you grinding down hard on his tented erection, and now it’s his turn to groan into your mouth. The sound is better than you could have imagined; if your core could pool with more arousal, it most definitely would. You repeat the motion a second time, changing the angle a bit this time so that your clit rubs directly against the outline of his straining cock. A weak whimper slips through the kiss, pooling in the air around the two of you, and Seonghwa’s gaze grows so dark with desire that you think he could devour you on the spot. 

He finally pulls back from the kiss and sits back to admire the sight of you above him. He’s almost too cheeky in the way his tongue continues to tease the corner of his mouth. You can’t get enough of that demeanor though, nor can you recover from the arousal that has taken over your mind. Thus you brace your hands on Seonghwa’s shoulders and grind down against his clothed member with more force than before. Seonghwa tilts his head back, teeth bared and hissing through them as he tries to maintain his composure. You’re dismantling him piece by piece, and that is painfully obvious from his erection alone. Seonghwa pulls his arms back and lets them drape over the back of the booth. His gaze never leaves your body, watching you with such intensity that you could melt from it, but you stay in one piece at least until he beckons you to come closer with one finger. You fall against his chest without hesitation. 

Seonghwa doesn’t bother explaining what he’s up to; he just leans until his lips find your neck and exhales hot breath over the sweat-slick skin there. His tongue pokes out to brush the warm skin underneath him, and an audible sigh escapes his full lips as he gets a taste of you. 

“May I bite you, lovely?” He asks, tone thrumming with desire. You wouldn’t dream of saying no to him, not when you are so pent up with sexual frustration. 

“P-Please,” you whimper into the shell of his ear. You delight in the goosebumps that travel over his skin as your words caress his ear, and he inhales sharply before letting his tongue lap over the skin of your neck. Then his teeth – well, his fangs rather – sink into the junction of your neck and shoulder, piercing you with a sudden burn of pain. It catches you off-guard for a second, but the pain is merely momentary as it dissolves in a strange pleasure that you can’t really explain. He doesn’t suck any blood from your body right away, but there’s still a heady sensation traveling through your veins. It’s like an itch that you can’t scratch, a buried need for something  _ more _ , and you blindly push yourself further against Seonghwa’s mouth. He doesn’t question what you’re asking for; it’s already evident in your movements. Your fingers tingle as he begins to drag blood from the puncture wounds in your neck, eyes fluttering as a dull throbbing blossoms there, and Seonghwa eases you through it with his tongue. 

You don’t expect for it to be as pleasurable as it is, but your core tightens and pulses with each suck Seonghwa provides. You rut shamelessly on his cock in attempts to feel more of that heady pleasure and bring your hand down to ghost over the tent of his arousal. Thinking with reason and rationality left you long ago, and you only make matters worse by pressing your fingers over his button and zipper, tugging the material back so that you can slip your hand below the band of his underwear. His member is slick with precum, and there’s a small wet splotch on his black briefs from the substance that makes you practically preen. Precum continues to spill from his slit the more he laps at your neck, taking the blood on his tongue and swallowing it down with ease, and you use that slickness as lube to jerk his cock with hasty movements. He twitches against your palm. Pulling back from your neck, Seonghwa heaves several deep breaths that come out in ragged gasps, and you know that you’re bringing him closer and closer to the edge with each passing second.

“F-Fuck, need to –  _ ah _ , need to close that,” he stammers while motioning towards your neck with his head. Your chest swells with pride as you hear the stutter, glad to have a similar effect on him that he has on you. You merely lean your shoulder back towards his mouth and expose your neck further. It’s an invitation for him to continue, but he seems to pull some restraint out of his ass and shakes his head. “Can’t take – mm, fuck – can’t take too much. Don’t want you to pass out before the real fun begins.” 

His words leave a clever insinuation that has heat rising up your neck. He pulls you close before you can think too hard about what he means, and this time when he brings his lips to your skin, it’s only his tongue that pokes out and touches you. His fangs pull back to let him close the wound, saliva hot on your skin, and you mewl under his ministrations. You can’t keep the same pace on his cock anymore, hand jerking haphazardly along his length. Your hips slip lower, and all it takes is the barest graze of his cock on your clothed clit for a sudden orgasm to hit you. Seonghwa brings his arms around you, squeezing you tight as you ride out the euphoric high. You’re still going through the motions when he groans into your neck. His cock twitches and spills hot cum over your hand. You don’t think twice before bringing that same hand to your lips, pulling back so he can see your actions clearly, and you pull your tongue over every centimeter of your fingers and palm until his cum has fully disappeared behind your lips. 

“Fuck, that’s… most definitely enlightening, baby girl.” Seonghwa exhales. His breaths remain shaky, and his eyes still contain a thick film of lust, but you can’t look away even for a second.

“And what about that real fun you promised?” You inquire in a tone that suddenly sounds so small and weak. Seonghwa smirks back at you, and your gut surges with anticipation.

“Why don’t we get out of here so you can find out?”


	28. day 28: degradation - choi jongho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: explicit smut, dom/sub themes, degradation, dirty talk, consensual name-calling, slight humiliation, spanking, hair pulling  
> title: such a whore

“Run that by me again, baby girl. See what happens.” A chill passes through your body as Jongho speaks the words, and you dare to glance over at where he sits on the opposite side of the couch. His gaze remains glued to the TV before the two of you, but you aren’t nearly dumb enough to imagine that he’s not talking to you. Especially considering what you just said to him not even ten seconds ago.

_ “I bet he’d fuck me better than you ever could.” _

Bold by all means, but not true in the slightest. Riling Jongho up a bit always leads to more fun in the bedroom; however, based on the tone of his voice, you might not even make it that far and he might have you on the couch instead. Of course, it didn’t help all too much that the person you were referring to was none other than Jongho’s best friend Mingi – a tall, dark, and handsome type who fills up an entire room with his stature and broad shoulders. He’s practically all lithe muscle and height, but Jongho has him beat in terms of sheer strength. You can’t admit that now of all times though; that would take away most of the fun in teasing your boyfriend.

“Fine, since you apparently couldn’t hear me properly the first time, I  _ said _ I bet Mingi could fuck me better than you ever could,” you repeat, shifting to stare back at the television. You have to fight to contain the smirk that threatens to stretch your lips. Out the corner of your eye, you catch the way Jongho drums two fingers against the back cushions of the couch. His jaw muscles clench and relax several times, the rage rushing through his veins barely contained. It might be the hottest thing you’ve ever seen him do. It also causes the stirrings of anticipation and excitement to bubble in your gut, and that feeling soars through your chest as he speaks his next words.

“Pants off, over my lap, you have five seconds.”

You  _ scramble _ to do as commanded and fumble a bit with the strings of your sweatpants in a rush to get over his muscled thighs as quickly as possible. Jongho doesn’t move a muscle, arms still spread wide across the back of the couch, and his jaw remains clenched so hard that your own teeth hurt from looking at it. You fold your body over his thighs and shimmy forward so that the white lace clinging to your ass is on display for the man. He hardly seems impressed by your show, one hand coming down flat on your back, and despite the half-hearted touch, you are ridden useless under it. It isn’t so much about how much strength he puts into his touches, but rather, the idea behind them and the look in his eyes. Both tell you that sitting still would be your best bet right now.

Thus, you do exactly that and let Jongho manhandle you until he has you right where he wants you, perfectly poised over his broad thighs with your head facing the armrest of the couch and legs splayed behind you. You should know what comes next – you were working for it this whole time and trying to draw it out of him with your mocking words – but he surprises you with a gentle caress over the curve of your ass. A hum escapes him, and you suck in a sharp inhale of breath. 

“You see,  _ whore _ , there’s one stark difference between Mingi and myself… and that’s that he doesn’t have the balls to treat you the way you ask to be treated.” The shiver that passes through you is visible to Jongho, and he huffs out a laugh through his nose at your reaction. “He would never be able to handle you. Calling you names and humiliating you like the slut you are. He’d crumble under that pressure, which is why I know your words will never hold any weight.”

“I–”

“I didn’t give you permission to speak, slut,” Jongho says, venom dripping from his tone in such a way that has heat pooling between your legs. 

You bite down hard on your tongue, and the taste of something metallic spreads throughout your mouth. You keep the pain back as best you can, although a small whimper slips out when Jongho rubs a soothing circle over the skin of your ass. He’s preparing you for what’s to come, trying to soothe you before the fire hits, but you really would rather him get on with it than play this waiting game. 

“The only thing you’re good for is being used,” Jongho continues, relentless in his verbal degradation, and this time, you really do let out a loud moan. The sound is met with a sharp spank to the underside of your ass. The contact comes without warning and leads you to squeal into the couch cushions. Jongho slides his hand from your lower back up to your hair, tugging hard at the hair close to your scalp, and your neck bends awkwardly. “Don’t even think about muffling yourself. If you’re going to moan, you are going to be loud and clear like the whore you are. Moan so loud that the neighbors here, moan like you’re getting the best fuck of your life, be a fucking slut bent over my lap wishing you could have my cock ramming into you.”

“O-Oh my — Jongho, Jongho,  _ please _ ,” you beg even though you aren’t even sure what you’re asking for. His dirty talk is always lethal, but the way he talks down to you and degrades you with only a few words leaves a primal desire twisting in your gut almost to the point where you mewl when he spanks you another time. 

“What? What does my little slut want?” Jongho hums, his tone mocking you and causing heat to rush up your neck. It’s embarrassing to beg, degrading in every sense, and it always leaves you dumb and humiliated. But  _ fuck _ , if it’s not the best rush of pleasure, then you don’t know what is. 

“Your – your fingers i-in my mouth, please,” you whisper in the hopes that he won’t make you plea any louder than that. Luck isn’t on your side tonight though, and Jongho tugs your head back a bit more to look you in the eye.

“I didn’t hear you, slut. What was that?” 

The corners of your eyes burn with unshed tears. It is beyond humiliating, but you simply can’t get enough of it.

“I want your fingers in my mouth!” You repeat, spitting the words out as quickly as you can. Jongho clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, then releases a hearty laugh. His hand slips away from your hair and moves to the front of your head. Three fingers dangle before your lips but don’t edge any closer. They’re just far enough to tease you, mock you and make you squirm over Jongho’s lap in a desperate attempt to pull them into your mouth. Jongho tugs them back each time though, not letting you have relief for even a brief moment. 

“Such a whore… you’ll have to earn that.”


	29. day 29: soft dom - kang yeosang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: explicit smut, unprotected sex, soft sex, fingering, praise, sir kink, clit kissing, oral sex: f, creampie, multiple orgasms, overstimulation, cum eating, soft dom yeosang  
> title: power grab

“Come on, baby, you can take another one,” Yeosang coos, lips pressing to the inside of your thigh as gently as possible. The touch sets you alight with pleasure, and your previous two orgasms have every nerve ending on edge as he pumps two fingers in and out of your sopping cunt. A dry sob leaves your lips, and his fingers curl until they brush over your g-spot. You close your fingers around his wrist, moving as though you’re going to pull him away, but you don’t truly want to do that. “Be a good girl for sir, princess. You want to do that, don’t you?”

“I w-wanna be your good g-girl, yes,” you huff. A bead of sweat trickles down the side of your face, catching on your hairline and disappearing into the already damp strands.

“Then you’ll take another, won’t you?” Yeosang kisses a path up to your cunt and fans hot breath over your sensitive skin. When you fail to answer right away, he presses down to leave a kiss directly over your clit, brushing the sensitive bundle of nerves with his lip. A shockwave shoots through you, and you jerk at the slight touch. A pathetic whimper slips from your mouth. Yeosang hums when he hears it, tongue poking out to caress your clit again.

“I want… Yeo, baby, please I–” you can’t finish the thought, and your voice dies in your throat. Yeosang continues to lap over your cunt like a starved man. You barely notice when he pushes a third finger into your slick walls, too overrun with pleasure to pay attention to small details like that. 

“What do you want, love? Tell me, and I’ll give it to you. You’ve been such a good girl so far. It’s the least you deserve,” Yeosang whispers into your folds. His voice is too quiet to cause any serious vibrations through your body, but it’s enough to have your muscles quivering under his hold on you. “Just say the word…” You push back against the mattress, body flushing with embarrassment as Yeosang tries to draw the demands out of you. His ministrations between your legs come to a halt. You’re so desperate for that touch to persist that that is all it takes for him to pull the begging from your lips.

“Pl-Please, sir, I need – need your cock in me, please. I need it so so badly. W-Want you to fill me up and fuck me full of cum. I’ll do – I’ll do anything for it, sir.” You squirm under Yeosang in attempts to wiggle your way closer to his body, but he locks a hand around your thighs and keeps you firmly in place.

“You sound so pretty and adorable when you beg, lovely. Makes me want to wreck you and leave you a blubbering mess, but… we can save that for another day. I want you to feel good now, give a reward for being so good for me.” A sigh of relief passes through you as Yeosang pulls upwards, sliding up your body until he comes face to face with you. You greet him with a hasty kiss and slot your lips against his, arms folding around his neck and dragging him down to you without any hesitation. Yeosang lets you get away with the bold action and kisses you back with equal fervor. His tongue slips between your lips, and he’s quick to explore your wet and warm cavern, releasing a minuscule groan as you intertwine your tongue with his. 

He takes your moment of distraction to drag his cock through your folds, and you would gasp if not otherwise preoccupied. Instead, your hips buck upwards, dragging over his member with the movements. Yeosang hisses into your mouth, and his tongue where it is so that he can align with your fluttering hole. He buries himself in you in one quick thrust. Your walls stretch to greet him, taking him deeper and deeper with every inch he thrusts into you, and you release a wanton moan. He swallows the sound greedily, and you let your body go slack under his weight. After a few seconds in that position, Yeosang pulls away to let you both catch your breath, then his mouth moves to your jaw, peppering it with soft kisses and lapping at the sweat-slick under his tongue. 

“I’m r-ready, sir,” you pant against the shell of his ear. Yeosang’s hips jerk at the sound of your neediness, and he tries to keep himself under control as you continue to release moans and whimpers. He builds up a steady pace while fucking into you with barely contained restraint. The pleasure is immeasurable; you aren’t sure you’ve ever felt this good during sex in your life, but Yeosang keeps thrusting without relent. You gasp into his ear with each drag of his cock, quickly losing your mind to the intense pleasure overtaking your body. You want to speak, to say something – anything – but your mind draws a blank every time you try to think of what to say. Thus, you just let yourself drift away in the euphoria. It’s an enjoyable ride in the very least, and you don’t know how much time has passed by the time you feel another orgasm ready to breach the dam. You open your mouth to warn Yeosang of what’s about to happen, only for him to cut you short and press hot lips over you before you get the chance to speak. 

He kisses you through the orgasm, and your mind might actually go completely blank in the heat of the moment. He must reach his own high at the same time because you can feel his cock cease the dragging thrusts. Warmth blossoms throughout your gut. You could practically squeal into his mouth, but you hold that back for now and decide to just bask in the sensation of being full of nothing but  _ him _ . He’s all you can feel, all you can smell, all you can hear, and when you blink your eyes over after the orgasm passes, he is all that you can see. He seems to be having similar thoughts based on the softness in his gaze as he looks down at you with nothing but love and affection. 

“You did so well, baby,” he murmurs, bringing up a hand to brush over the side of your face. You lean into the gentle touch without saying anything in response. Part of you is far too exhausted to say anything, and the other part is so overwhelmed by the love in his tone that you don’t know what to say. “Let me get the shower warmed up and ready, okay?”

“Okay,” you whisper back, barely able to manage anything more than that. Before Yeosang leaves you though, you peck him once more on the lips and smile up at him with a content expression. 

“I love you too.”


	30. day 30: hair pulling - hwang hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: hair pulling, oral sex: m, cum swallowing, public sex, sex in a library whoops, it’s not realistic okay, exhibitionism  
> title: hate you

“I don’t see why I had to get stuck doing my final grad school project with you.” You resist the urge to roll your eyes at Hyunjin’s scathing words and instead drum your fingers against the table before you. You wish you could disappear into the shelves around the two of you, tall and climbing to the ceiling and providing the perfect cage for you to be stuck with Hyunjin in, and he only makes matters worse with each word he utters. You have no clue why or how you got stuck doing this project with him either; your professor probably thought it would be funny to stick you with the loud and proud pink-haired man. You don’t find it funny in the slightest, however, which is why you refuse to so much as look at him across the table. 

A foot drives into the front of your leg, and you whip your head up to glare at the man across from you. 

“What the fuck?”

“You weren’t paying attention to me,” Hyunjin huffs in response. He has his lanky arms folded over his chest, eyes blinking back at you with a bit of fire and teasing behind the brown irises, and a few strands of pink hair fall loose from behind his ear.

“You need that much attention?” You scoff, face contorting as you scowl back at him. 

“Only during sex.”

“Can you be more immature?” Hyunjin’s expression falls flat. 

“God, you’re such a prude.”

You don’t give Hyunjin the pleasure of having a scathing response, so you turn back to the textbook on the table before you without saying a word. That earns you a breathy sigh from Hyunjin, a small victory that has you smirking to yourself. He picks up on the smile though, quick to ask you about it with more venom to his tone now.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” you protest as you dare to glance up at him through your lashes. “It’s funny how you call me a prude when I’m certain I’ve bedded more people than you have.” It is most likely a lie because as much as you hate the sound of his voice, his face is more than nice to look at. His body matches that beauty – long and lithe limbs with toned muscles, and you would assume that he is carrying quite a bit between his legs too just from his arrogance. You’re certain many other people would agree with you, and you wouldn’t put it past them if they wanted him to either be silent or gagged during sex so they don’t have to listen to his annoying voice. 

Hyunjin tilts his head to the side and arches a thick brow as he takes in your words. The teasing gleam returns to his eyes, then his arms fall away from his chest to rest on the table. He leans across the space between you, trying to close the distance as much as possible, and despite the fact that you are tilted back in your chair, he manages to get rather close to you thanks to his height alone. 

“Quality over quantity, darling. I’m not sure that tiny little mouth could even fit around my cock, let alone suck me off properly.”

It’s a challenge. You know it is, and you know that’s exactly why you shouldn’t feed into what he’s saying, but  _ fuck _ , you are one of the most competitive people on the planet surely, and you can never step down from a challenge. Thus, all you do is look at him with fire in your eyes before edging your chair back a bit. You slip down from the cushion until you’ve knelt on the hardwood floor under the table separating you from Hyunjin. He jerks, back becoming upright and legs drawing closer to the legs of his chair. 

“What are you doing?” You hear him ask through the wood. “Y/N, are you–”

“Do you want me to suck your dick or not?” You say through a huff of air. Hyunjin audibly gulps in response, and if you were above the table, you imagine you would see him nodding his head in agreement. However, all you can see are his all too muscular legs clad in tight black sweatpants and veiny hands sneaking down to rest over his knees. He pushes his legs apart for you, letting you come to a settling point just between his knees. A small laugh escapes your lips as you catch sight of the already tenting erection in his pants, and your chest swells a bit with pride knowing that you are the one who caused it. “A bit of an exhibitionist, Hyunjinnie?” 

“S-Shut up,” he hisses, teeth gritted tight. You hum to yourself and bring your hands up to fold around the band of his sweats.

“Help me out a bit, would you?” You ask. All of a sudden, you feel quite daunted by the task of sucking Hyunjin’s dick in this position, mostly because of the sheer size of his half-hard erection. You might not be able to take him as deep as you thought you could, and deepthroating is not a typical move for you. While there are first times for everything, you don’t particularly want it to be with Hyunjin or in a public library. 

Hyunjin loops his fingers around his pants and shimmies them halfway down, letting you take in the sight of his underwear and the growing erection behind it. At the very least, you’re grateful that Hyunjin can’t see your expression or make fun of you for it, but you don’t want to drag this experience out any longer than you have to. Your mouth waters a bit as you tug his black briefs down. His cock springs loose, slapping against his t-shirt and leaking a bit of precum from the tip. As you thought, he is quite blessed in terms of length, but not so much girth, which offers some reassurance for you. You wet your lips before sucking your lower lip between your teeth, reaching out to close your fingers around the base of his length.

“Hurry up, someone could find us like this,” Hyunjin mutters, trying to keep his tone as low as possible. 

“Hm? But isn’t that the thrill you get from it?” You tease. You jerk his member in slow and languid strokes, keeping the movements just as playful as your tone. “The arousal that comes from the thought of getting caught? How dirty.” You can’t resist the urge to press a soft kiss to the inside of Hyunjin’s thigh, right over the bit of skin he’s left exposed to you, and goosebumps blossom over his pale skin at the touch.

“And you like dirty talk. Just as dirty, darling.” Something ripples above you, a sound almost like papers turning, and you’re certain that Hyunjin now bears a red hot blush over his cheeks as you continue to stroke him to full hardness. It’s then that you dare to lean forward and take the tip of his cock between your lips. It doesn’t stretch your mouth far, thank goodness – already proving Hyunjin’s claim that your mouth wouldn’t fit around him wrong. Hyunjin’s thighs twitch from the sensation, and a hand flies down to tangle through your hair. He begins to tug at the locks but stops himself at the last second, and you use it as an opportunity to suck harshly at his member. A strangled moan leaves him. It sends heat straight to your gut, and that arousal pools until you can feel wetness in your underwear. 

“You’re welcome to pull my hair,” you mumble against the length of his cock. Your soft words sends vibrations through him, causing him to twitch in your palm, and that seems to be exactly what he wanted because he jerks your hair back the second you bring your lips back to his tip. The action pulls a moan from you this time, and you drop your head as best you can to hide your embarrassment.

“Ah, so that’s why you said that,” Hyunjin chuckles above you. His legs extend a bit, folding into a more comfortable position, then he pulls your hair once more. You have to bite back the moan that threatens to tumble out, knowing that it would be far too loud for this library. He guides you back to his cock within the next few moments, thankfully, and you focus on busying yourself with sucking him off rather than the pleasant sensation of his fingers tugging at your scalp. You only manage to take him three-quarters of the way before he hits the back of your throat, and you’re thankful that you don’t choke around him in your surprise at the sudden sensation. His hips jerk the second your throat flexes around the head of his cock, and you really do choke then. He pulls you off as you start coughing around him, fingers flexing in your hair.

“At least you have the decency to let me breathe,” you gasp out once you recover from the small coughing fit.

“Oh please, I’m a gentleman if nothing else.”

“Most definitely  _ nothing _ else.” 

Hyunjin responds by pushing his cock back between your lips, and you take him with more eagerness this time, ignoring the bitter taste of his precum on your tongue. It’s easier to take him to the back of your throat this time, now that you know what to expect at least, and you put more attention into dragging your tongue over the underside of his cock now. He’s quite veiny, small bulges lining his length, and you trace each one with as much care and gentleness as you can. Hyunjin inhales sharply as a moan dies in his chest. He’s truly eating his earlier words now about your inability to suck him off properly, and that boost of confidence causes you to speed up your ministrations until you bob on his dick at a quick pace. The fingers in your hair continue to grip and tug, helping guide your motions as his hips snap up to thrust into your wet heat. He doesn’t go too deep with his thrusts, and he maintains control over them with great care to keep you from choking again. You can feel how close he’s getting to cumming though just from the way he twitches in your mouth. You’re pleased with how quickly you’ve gotten him to unravel and give another harsh suck to spur him closer to the edge.

“F-Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” Hyunjin stammers out in a hushed tone. That’s the only warning you get before he spurts hot strands of cum down your throat. He immediately pulls you off his length, letting you gasp down deep breaths of air to keep from choking on his cum. “Holy  _ shit _ .”

“Watch your mouth, Hyunjin. We’re in a library after all,” you tease through a quiet laugh. You wipe at the corners of your mouth to clean up any excess slobber that’s fallen while you had him in your mouth, then drag yourself out from under the table to return to your chair. 

“Like you didn’t just do something much more perverted under the table.” Hyunjin fidgets in his seat as you move, no doubt fixing his underwear and pants. He surprises you with his next movements though and slips down to a similar position that you were just in. You watch his pink head of hair disappear under the table in confusion before realization dawns on you. 

“What are you doing?” You ask regardless, eyes going wide even though he can’t see you.

“What? Did you think I wouldn’t return the favor?”


	31. day 31: overstimulation - lee minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: explicit smut, unprotected sex, multiple orgasms, oral sex: m, oral sex: f, fingering, cum eating, creampie, overstimulation, sir kink, handcuffs, dirty talk, size kink, kitten as a pet name, sex toys, vibrating panties, slight face-fucking, semi-public sex, clothes stay on during sex lads, Halloween themed, That Uniform:tm:, acab tho   
> title: lights out

You truly cannot believe that you let Minho rope you into yet another Halloween party. You would think he had learned his lesson after the last one where you ended up so drunk that he had to cart you home three hours early and stay with you as you sobbed against the refrigerator door because he told you that there was no more pie in the freezer. But no – Minho must have learned nothing because you are here at one of his old frat brother’s houses and playing drinking games with a large group of people.

At least you were doing so twenty-five minutes ago. The current game is hide and seek in the dark, and thus, you are curled up into a ball behind an armchair with a red solo cup in one hand and the other clinging tightly to a pillow you found on your way to the hiding spot. Your cup is tragically empty thanks to Minho, who said that maybe you should take it easy on the drinks tonight considering what happened last time, and thanks to the game, you haven’t been able to get a refill on the damn thing. You’re certain that hide and seek would be a lot more fun if you were at least a little buzzed, but you don’t even get to have that luxury. Thus you sit on your ass behind a chair and just  _ wait _ . 

Other people are being found with each passing minute; loud shouts of surprise erupt from practically every corner of the house. With your current luck, it seems like you’ll never be found, but you don’t mind that all too much if it means getting a drink afterward. Minho is still off somewhere in the house, carrying with him that dastardly little remote that controls the steady buzzing between your legs, and your current position is doing you no favors. The way you’re seated lets the source of the vibrating to brush over your clit. You rock against it in efforts to get more of the sensation. Your dress remains tucked up over your knees, covered slightly by the pillow you grabbed, but you can feel your wetness leaking through your panties with each passing second as your orgasm approaches. 

Fucking  _ Minho _ . Only he would think this was a good idea and that it would be cute to see you panting and begging for more at a public party, and only  _ you _ would agree to such a daring plan.

“Boo!”

“Fuck!” You cuss, nearly chucking your empty cup at the person’s head as they lunge over the top of your hiding spot. The sudden jerk of your body causes you to push down hard on the bud of the vibrator, and you try your best to bite back a desperate whimper knowing that Minho wasn’t the one to find you. You can’t see all too well through the darkness, but you can make out just enough of his features to see that it’s none other than Christopher “Chan” Bang, the host of this party and owner of the house as well as Minho’s old frat brother.

“Sup, princess, we’ve been looking all over for you,” he says through a grin. The lights flicker on, leaving you nearly blinded as you blink up at Chan’s face with squinted eyes. You bring a hand up to cover your vision before pushing yourself to your feet in defeat. It offers some relief on your poor overstimulated clit, thank goodness, and you readjust your dress as much as possible to hide your flustered state from Chan. “You were the last one to be found.”

“I was?” You ask, trying to remember who all you heard over the past half hour. You think you can account for everyone except for one, arguably the most important one.

Minho.

You didn’t hear him speak or laugh or anything throughout the course of the game, which is strange considering your boyfriend’s regular volume. You’re about to ask Chan why that is when he opens his mouth and tells you before you get the chance.

“ _ Officer Lee  _ is waiting for you upstairs. Last door on the left,” Chan explains, wiggling his brows a little bit. You roll your eyes in response, but your mind wanders at the thought of Minho’s far too tight uniform that he decided to wear tonight, from the quarter cut sleeves that cling to his biceps to the pants that accentuate his thighs and ass so much so that you walked behind him for several minutes just to watch his muscles ripple under the fabric. Chan makes a disgusted face at you, no doubt guessing what’s on your mind as you heave a small sigh. “Gross. At least be quiet up there, please. I don’t wanna regret letting Minho use that room.”

You pull yourself to your feet, tossing your empty cup towards Chan, and he barely manages to catch it in his surprise.

“No promises!” You chirp before passing him a wink. It’s his turn to roll his eyes, but you laugh it off as you walk towards the stairs with a little bit of pep to your step. You pause at the bottom of the stairs to glance back at where Chan is still perched on the armchair. “Maybe I’ll be extra loud just for you, Channie. Minho does this wonderful thing with his tongue and–”

“Extra gross! So gross, I don’t wanna hear about it! Do not need or want to know what he can or can’t do with his tongue! No, thank you!”

You laugh at his overreaction, climbing the stairs with eager strides until you reach the top and stare down the long hallway ahead of you. Even if Chan hadn’t told you which door Minho is hiding behind, you would know where he is just based on the cracked open door at the end of the corridor. You walk towards it without hesitation with the hopes of surprising him there, but Minho isn’t in the room when you step into it. You blink around the darkened bedroom with questioning eyes, half-expecting Minho to pop out of the corner and try to scare the shit out of you.

“Trespassing?” Minho’s cool tone resounds behind you, and you whirl around to face him. He leans against the doorframe, still fully clad in that glorious uniform, and you don’t even try to hide your hungry stare as you take his body in.

“Really, Minho? We’re gonna play that game?” You tease through a tight-lipped smile. Minho huffs out a laugh and reaches behind his back. You follow the movement with your gaze, curious as to what he’s doing, only for a sudden surge of arousal to pulse through your veins when he brings his hand back up. A pair of silver handcuffs dangles from his index finger.

“I could  _ arrest _ you if you’d rather.”

You thrust your arms in his direction, pressing your wrists together and making a show of the small action.

“Oh, please, officer. I’ve been such a  _ bad girl _ .”

“You know it’s no fun if you give in that easily.” Minho clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and steps further into the room. His slightly heeled shoe catches on the corner of the door, swinging it shut with force, and you almost jump out of your skin when it slams.

“Would you like me to resist arrest then?” You inquire through a small scoff as Minho walks around you. His lips come close to your ear, brushing gently over your cartilage. You inadvertently shiver from the slight contact, and that only leads Minho to catch the lobe between his teeth. He nibbles softly at your skin, not hard enough to cause any sort of damage but just enough to cause your nerves to thrum with pleasure.

“What I would like to do–” Minho pauses to kiss a short path down to your jawline “–is bend you over the bed, cuff those pretty little wrists together–” he presses a sloppy kiss to the junction of your neck and shoulder “–and rail you so hard that you don’t even remember your own name. Make you cum so hard and so many times that you don’t know anything but pleasure.” Minho pulls away right when you start leaning into his touches, and you try to grasp blindly at his hips to keep him close. He catches your hands with his before you can touch him. You have to bite back the pathetic whimper that threatens to tumble out of your mouth. “Feel that tight throat swallowing around my fat cock, and leaving you broken and desperate for more–” he continues his hot path down your skin, taking full advantage of the lowcut neckline of your dress “–And my tongue? I want it on you, all over you, in your mouth, in your little cunt – everywhere. When I say that I want you in every way possible, I mean it.”

“Then hurry up and  _ do it _ ,” you complain, writhing in his grasp as though it will do any good. Something cold brushes over your skin, then a small click resounds. You know what it means, and the sudden restriction of your hands pulls a real whine from you now. You’re surprised when your wrists separate though, shifting to look behind you, and you find that Minho has only closed one of the cuffs around you. Minho tsks. The buzzing in your panties increases tenfold, and you’re so taken aback by the sensation that you double over, held up only by Minho’s tenacious grip on your wrists. 

“I don’t think you’re in a position to be making demands now.” Minho pauses to watch your thighs tremble under the hem of your dress, then releases a low chuckle. “Isn’t that right, kitten?”

“Y-Yes, sir. Yes, sir, yes.” You force the words out without second thought, and Minho grins at the signs of your quick obedience. 

“Poor little pathetic kitten. So overstimulated and needy without even one orgasm. How  _ tragic _ .” His mockery sends a chill down your spine. He bends over you to hiss his next words into your ear, tongue darting out to grab a taste of your sweat-slick skin first. “Don’t worry. I’ll be sure to take good care of you.” 

With those words, Minho pulls you upright by looping an arm around your waist and tugging the other handcuff sharply. You let him drag you over to the bed, excited by the prospect of his earlier declaration of desires. Rather than bending you over the lifted mattress right away though, Minho spins you to be face to face with him, and you don’t even have time to blink before his lips connect with yours. You’re barely able to greet him with enthusiasm thanks to the sheer dominance he exudes over the kiss; his tongue roughly pushes into your mouth to taste every inch of your wet cavern, shoving your own tongue to the side to make room for his own. You moan into the kiss and let Minho continue to explore your mouth with enthusiasm, all while sneaking a hand down to cup at the half-erect bulge in his pants. The jiggling of the metal cuffs gives away your movements, but Minho doesn’t try to stop you for now.

It doesn’t take long for Minho to grow tired of your teasing little grabs, and he wastes no time in helping you get to your knees before him, snapping the leather belt around his hips as he pulls it loose. You watch him do the majority of the work with your palms pressed over his muscled thighs. You can’t keep yourself from running your fingers over the covered skin, feeling and pinching every inch of fabric you can just to see the way his cock fills out more and more. By the time he tugs himself out of his underwear, he is fully erect, red and throbbing before your eyes, and your mouth waters a tiny bit at the sight of him. 

Minho refuses to let your mouth near him despite your insistence, and he tangles a hand through your hair so that you’ll look up at his face. He wiggles the dainty remote to your vibrator in his free hand, and although he doesn’t speak the threat, you know it’s there. 

_ Do it properly, or I’ll turn it off. _

You don’t need to be told twice. His hand tightens further in your hair as you close your lips around his aching member. You take him as deep as you can straightaway, burying his length in your wet heat and pumping what parts you can’t reach with your cuffed hand. You have to brace yourself against his thigh with the other free one, and he guides your bobs, almost fucking your face with the shallow thrusts of his hips. 

His dick is heavy on your tongue, the perfect amount of pressure and weight for you to take him deeper, and your throat clenches a little. It constricts around his tip enough to draw a prolonged moan from his lips. The sound encourages you so much that you repeat the motion again and again until Minho gasps for air. He tugs you off his cock, letting his length bob and dangle in the air before you connected by a single line of spit.

“Don’t wanna cum yet, kitten,” he growls out before catching hold of the loose cuff and yanking you to your feet. Now he really does bend you over the bed, whipping you around so quickly that your dress twirls around your thighs. The roughness and haste in his movements cause arousal to further pool in your gut, and when Minho finally flips your skirt up over your ass, he can clearly see the drenched spot from your juices. “God, this is how wet you are already? Just from a little vibrator?” 

“Mi-Minho,” you stammer as he runs a finger over your clothed cunt. He tugs your underwear back, letting the vibration buzz away uselessly now, and replaces the fabric with the lower half of his face instead. You squeal into the mattress, and his tongue slips between your folds to suck at your juices.

“God, you taste delicious, kitten,” Minho hums, leaning away from you to admire the sight before him. “Hands.” You stick them out immediately as told, and Minho finishes the work he started earlier. He links the second cuff around your other wrist and snaps it shut, making sure your arms are comfortably settled behind your back. He returns to his knees behind you after that but keeps one hand firmly placed over the chain of the cuffs as the other fucks two fingers into your slick heat with ease. You’re so wet that a wet squelching resounds as he fingers you open. He catches the dripping juices with his tongue, lapping at your hole and prodding between his fingers with the tip of his tongue, and the pleasure running through your system is so much that you see stars every time you close your eyes.

“F-Fuck me, Minho. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. Please, shit, I’m gonna cum,” you babble, pressing your face further into the bed. Minho chuckles against your cunt, and your back curves so back that you feel the strain in your muscles even when you relax on the mattress a second later.

“That’s the point, kitten,” he purrs into your folds. Then his fingers curl inside you, and you fall apart on him. He slips his fingers out of your core but keeps his tongue where it is to catch every last drop of your orgasm. His face absolutely glistens with your juices when he stands up straight again. You’d be embarrassed if not for the grin Minho wears, and you don’t have time to catch your breath before his cock breaches your stretched walls. “So tight and little for me, aren’t you?”

“G-God,” you gasp. A thin line of drool pools beside your face on the mattress, but you’re already too dumb from the pleasure to care about closing your mouth. 

“He’s not the one fucking you right now, kitten,” Minho chastises, hips slapping against yours. The drag of his dick inside you is almost too much to handle, but Minho doesn’t let up even for a second. The sound of skin slapping skin is the only thing that can be heard throughout the room despite your open mouth. He’s fucking you so hard that the sounds just refuse to come out now, and his small grunts and moans are few and far between. You focus in on the sound of his cock sliding into you, managing a quiet whimper when he hits your ruined sweet spot with force. It is nothing short of humiliating that another orgasm is already on the horizon, but that only spurs Minho on as he feels your walls pulsating around his thick member. 

The second your next orgasm crashes over you, your mind becomes void of all thoughts aside from Minho. He’s all you can feel and think about for what feels like hours, but in reality is only a handful of seconds, then he’s right there to cum with you. Hot cum paints your walls white, filling you up and spilling out alongside the base of his cock. He pants as he collapses on top of you. The weight of his body is almost uncomfortable on your bound arms, but at this point, you’re just glad to have him with you in the aftermath of your intense orgasm. His clothes are hot and scratchy, although he doesn’t give you time to complain because he ravishes your neck with his mouth and your mind returns to a happily blank state.

“Hm, am I still under arrest, sir?” You tease through a pleased grin. Minho nips hard at the skin of your throat then lets you go long enough to respond with an equal amount of teasing.

“I’m not sure. We’ll have to go again to see if I’ve changed my mind.”


End file.
